The World Of Sword
by Izanagi007
Summary: 2022, human finally able to made a world of virtual and with the help of amazing hardware called nerve gear, the dream of playing a game with our own body wasn't a dream anymore. But what happen when a game which seem fun turning into a deadly world where anyone die in the game also die in the real? Just time who can answer the question.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this one is... Not AU but you can call it AU if you can. Before read this story I suggest you to have a basic knownledge about an anime called Sword Art Online. And maybe you can say "Heck shouldnot this author put it on ANE and SAO crossover filter?" I don't think so.**

**Yeah that right, this story will basically from SAO but let just say I will add some of my (poor) Imagination and for you know, another character from ANE and BRS will also appear here. So please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE wasn't mine. SAO wasn't mine too.**

* * *

The sun shines brightly in the clear blue sky. In one of many house in Japan, stood 15 years old boy with a remote on his hand. He pushes the power button and instantly the television in front of him comes to live. He walks toward one of chair in that room and sat on it to give his body some needed rest after he done with the task which given by his foster father. He keeps pushing the button of the remote he held, trying to find a channel that maybe can catch his interest.

"This is the time this week MMO stream" his ears catch this statement which voiced by a female when he stop at one of the channels. He put down the remote on the table in front of him and focusing some of his attention to the television.

"First, we began with a promotional video. Was this the day of last week release? What were all these people waiting in line for?" As the host said those words, the television show an image of many people stood in line in front of video games stores. The boy smiled as his eyes seeing this image, it makes him remember those times when he also does the same.

"Sword Art Online!" The host announces with excitement in her voice.

The smile on his face went wider when he heard those words, those three words. The first game which uses the amazing technology called nerve gear. The game which always on his mind all the time. Though he was a little disappointed because he can't be one of one thousand lucky people, which able to became the beta tester of this game. But he's still having enough luck for being one of ten thousand people who able to get one of its ten thousand copies.

"You still going to play it nii-san?" A male sound which comes not far from where he sat right now making him a little startled.

He turns his head to face the owner of that voice, the brown haired boy which wears a glass and have three moles on his face. His own twin brother.

"Yeah" he answered simply before turning his attention back to television.

"Shouldn't you better be studying instead of playing games?" His brother asks while crosses his arms.

"Don't give me that 'you better studying' lecture again, I had enough of that. Beside, I deserve getting some rest after I able to enter the school which you suggest me to enter. It was proving that I also capable to be on the same level like you" he answered his brother question before letting a small smirk appear on his face.

"Whatever you said. By the way, I am going to go shopping now. Don't play it too long nii-san" he said before walk to the door to get his shoes.

The boy just lets out a huff sound before turning the television off and stand up from the chair. He starts to move his legs, commanding it to bring him toward his destination. The second floor or more specifically, his and his brother's room.

'It's almost time' he thought after he take look at the clock which located in the wall of his room. He quickly turns on his computer before walking to the bookshelf to retrieve the items he need from the top of the bookshelf. After making sure everything connected and after he place the disk in it's place, he put the helm which is actually the amazing technology like what the host said earlier, a hardware named nerve gear, on his head. After he sure everything is on, he lay on his bed, close his eyes, and took a deep breath before said...

"Link... Start!"

And with that he was on his way toward the world which created by human themselves, the world of virtual.

The world of Sword Art Online.

He blinked his eyes a few times before looking around and found himself in a plaza. He stares at both his hands and open and close his palms for a few seconds before finally turning it into a fist. 'I'm here. I finally here!' he thought with excitement and let his lips turn into a smile. He checks the appearance of his avatar which he had created earlier. He has chosen the male character (of course, he wasn't one of those guys who always choose a female character as a trap) and choose the height to be the same as his real height. His avatar has midnight blue hair, which reaches the end of his neck and he put in what look like... Combined between messy and spiky style. His avatar outfit consists a dark blue long sleeved T-shirt underneath a leather armor, which just covered the upper part of his torso, a black trouser with chain on the side, black fingerless glove and black boot.

He took a deep breath before the smile on his face turned into a grin. This world, even though it was a virtual world, but he feels like this was the world he want. The world where he free from his brother and his old man lecture. He finally starts to walk toward... He didn't know where. Since it was the first time he come here so the best option for him to do now is wandering around and try to looking for a weapon shop. He put his hand on his trouser pocket just like how he always walks in the real world and look around. He found many avatars already surround this area, if he not wrong this area called the town of beginning, the town where are the player will first arrive when they log in into the game. This town was really big, how could he found a weapon shop in this big town when he didn't know any single thing except the basic information about this city?

That's it until his blue eyes spotted something which seem unusual to him and catch his interest. His eyes follow the movement of an avatar, it was a guy with a face which resemble... Maybe a protagonist of fantasy game. Unlike the other player who just walking and analyze their surroundings, this one is running like he know where he going to go. From this fact, he able to take a conclusion that this guy probably was a beta tester. So without a second thought, he chases him.

"Wait!" He yelled trying to get the attention of this black haired guy, which he get.

The man stopped when he heard that word. He turns around to see another player running toward him. He blinked his eyes twice when the one who call him earlier finally stood a few feet in front of him.

"Hey, you move like you already know this place" he told him while putting one of his hands into his trouser pocket "you are a beta tester, right?"

"Uh... Yeah" the black haired guy replied while observing this player.

"Well, could you teach me some basic of this game? It was my first time playing this. Please?" He said before put both his hand in front of him and positioning it in begging position.

"By the way, my name is Night" he add while pointing his face with his thumbs.

The other player just can blink, seeing how he acts before a small smile appear on another man face.

"I am Kirito" he said while putting one of his hands on his waist.

After that, Night asks Kirito whether he going to go to weapon shop or not which Kirito answered that he going to go to the weapon shop. When both of them past the alley, they got stopped by another newbie player like Night named Klein which also wanted Kirito to teach him some basic of this game. After Kirito accept Klien offer, Night suggests them that it will be better if they create party which agreed by both Kirito and Klien.

Klein let a small scream escape his mouth after he got hit by the boar again. It had been the third time he got hit by the boar, it even takes almost half of his HP. The boar which actually called Frenzy Boar just stomp its legs on the ground before walking away to do whatever its going to do.

"Directly in the crotch" Klien whined while holding his crotch. Kirito just let out a sigh before puts both his hand on his hip.

"Let's take a break" he announce while seeing Klien lay in pain on the grass.

"Anyway, it shouldn't hurt " he adds which making Klien stop moving. Night just can watch the entire scene which he found amusing before staring at the boar which attack Klien earlier. After the three of them bought weapon from the weapon shop which Kirito suggested, they head to the west field to start training. Kirito has explained to them about the method called 'Switch' which can be done when they are in a party. A monster just can be attacked by one person at a time, so this ability can be an advantage for the player. Switching allows a fellow party member to take the lead spot against an opponent at any time. Most monsters and bosses have a short down-time in between attacks, so switching during the gap allows an additional blow to be dealt when a monster is stunned.

He gripped his sword hilt a little tighter. Kirito already explaining to them about how to activating the sword skill, but...

"Like what I said, pre-motion was the most important thing for activating the sword skill" Kirito said to Klien for the second time as the red haired man stand up.

"I understand, but I still can't do it" Klien complained while eyeing his attacker.

"Why didn't you show us an example Kirito?" Night suggested.

"Well then..." After saying that, Kirito bent down to take a rock near his foot and throw it in the air before catch it again.

"If you do the pre-motion with right" he said as he raised his hand on the same level as his head.

"Then you can active the sword skill" and with that the rock on his hand glowing in red light before he throws it to the boar which successfully hit the boar.

"And the system will take care the rest" Kirito said as the boar glared at him. He about to pull out his sword when suddenly Night steps in front of him.

"Klien have already tried, but I'm still not trying, so let me take care of this" he said while looking at Kirito from his shoulder with a big grin on his face.

"Whatever, let see if you can be better than Klien" Kirito replied with a smile of his own.

"Hey!" Klien yelled, clearly irritated with what Kirito just said.

'Pre-motion, pre-motion' Night keep repeating that word in his mind as his eyes stare at the boar which look like ready to attack him anytime. Then his eyes widen slightly when he realizes something. A smirk starting to replace a serious expression on his face. A second later the sword in his right hand starting to shine in blue after he found the right pre-motion of his own skill. Kirito smiled after seeing this, look this blue haired man is smarter than the red one. The boar starting to run forward, but before it can come anywhere closer to its target, Night already lunged forward with a speed that he didn't know he have and sliced through the boar. The boar crying in pain before the HP meter above it which once full has now become empty. And with that, it burst into a million shards before it disappears. And then a rectangle appears in front of Night with a content written like this...

Result

Exp – 24

Col – 30

Items – 2

Night smiled in satisfaction after able to defeat his first opponent with a single hit. He put his sword back in its sheath which located on his back before turning around and giving his two friends thumbs up.

"Congratulations" Kirito said while walk toward him with a smile on his face.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Klien exclaimed while running toward him before grabbing both his shoulder and shake him repeatedly.

"Tell me how you can do it. Please tell me!" He keeps saying those words 3 times to Night and keep shake him until Kirito come and stop him.

"Klien, I think Night didn't like being treated like that" Kirito touch the red haired man's shoulder. Klien look at him before let go both Night shoulder and mutter some apology while scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine" Night said after shaking his head twice. He understands why Klien act like that. Seeing other people can do it, but you can't always give some envy feeling inside yourself, but his old man always teaches him to never have that kind of feeling, though he able to do like what his foster father said but sometime that kind of feeling always appear inside him. But he doubts Klien have that kind of feeling inside him.

"How I do it?" Night said more to himself than to his red haired friend "Hmm... It's not like 1, 2, 3, then fire, but more like you feel a slight pause and when you feel the skill activate... BAM... Release it" Night explain as detailed as he can before pull his sword and give Klien a demonstration much like Kirito before, but this time, Night uses a sword rather than a rock.

After Klien trying once again with the same monster like before, he finally able to do it. Both Night and Kirito congratulate him before the three of them exchanged a high-five.

"But that boar is just like a slime in another game" Kirito said while putting his hand on his hip.

"Really? I thought it was like a mini boss or something" Klien said, look like he didn't expect it.

"Of course not" Night said while pointing his finger toward three more boars. Klien activating his sword skill again and an awe expression appears on his face.

"Cool, right?" Kirito asks after he sees Klien swung his sword a few times.

"Yeah" he answered before do some training again.

"I heard there is much skill in this game beside sword skill like Blacksmithing or cooking or something like that, right?" Night ask Kirito after putting both his hand into his trouser pocket.

"Yeah, there a thousand or maybe millions of them. Even though there is no magic here" Kirito answered Night question after he crossed his arms.

"RPG without magic. It was really a brave choice" Klien commented before activating his sword skill again. 'Look like he really enjoys himself here' Night thought while seeing Klien. He can tell that this guy really excited about this game, but he can't blame him as himself also have the same feeling.

"Isn't it will be more fun fighting with use our own body, right?" Kirito ask both of them, which received a nod from them.

"That's right!" Klien add with excitement in his voice. Night just can smiled seeing all of this, he lucky to be able meet both this guy in the first time he plays this game.

"Well, how about we hunting again?" Kirito ask them again, which received a happy reply from both newbies.

Their adventure just begins today...

* * *

**Okay, how was it? Like always you are the one who decide it.**

**Maybe you are wondering, where the hell is Mato (Rock)!?**

**Is she even exist in this story? To answer that I need 3 review for able to updating the next chapter.**

**Unti the time come, See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I already get 3 review. So here like what I promised. Chapter 2.**

**Maybe it may confuse you, but in this stroy I will use Rin avatar name instead of his real name. And what is his name... Yes that right, it was Night. Why I name him Night. Anyone know?**

**Okay this basically still follow the plot of SAO anime but once the time come. Night will get his own adventure. And thank you for Vanessa, BRSXANE, and Ironhime( I don't remember the number) for reviewing my story.  
Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer : BRS & ANE wasn't mine. SAO too.**

* * *

The once blue sky now had turned into orange sky. The sun looks really beautiful in the eyes of many players which reside the flying castle named Aincard. On a grass field near the cliff, stood 3 young men before the man with red hair decide to sit down on the grass. The black haired man, Kirito the beta tester of this game, stood with his arms crossed while his eyes staring at the beautiful scenery in front of him. Beside him, stood a man with blue hair, which put both his hands into the pocket of his black trouser. Night also do the same like Kirito though he will let out a yawn escape his mouth a few times. The last man, the one who sat on the grass was Klein, both Klein and Night were a newbie of this game, but thanks to Kirito now both of them capable of defending themselves from the monster which had the same level as them. And if both newbies encounter a monster which stronger than them, then their best option is just one. Run as fast as they can from the monster.

"How many times I see it, I still can't bring myself to believe that we are in the game" Klein said as his eyes never leaving the orange sky. He really agree with him, even though they are in the game he still can't believe that the scenery in front of him were fake.

"Whoever made this, must be a very genius person" he adds before leaning back a little to get more comfortable position.

"It was really good that we born in this era" Night stating before pull out both his hands from the pocket of his trouser and put it behind his head. His smile never leaves its place since they decide to take a break.

"It wasn't a big deal" Kirito said while glancing at his new friends.

"This is my first FullDive game!" Klein exclaimed while turning his head to look at the black haired man. Night also told them that he was also like Klein, it was his first FullDive game.

"So this the first time for both of you to play with nerve gear?" Kirito ask while staring at both his friends. He never thought that it was the first time they ever use nerve gear to play the game.

"Yeah, when I got information about it, I quickly go to the game store to buy both the hardware and SAO disk. I can consider myself lucky for getting one of its ten thousand copies" Klein told them before closing his eyes for a moment to remember those times.

"How about you Night?" The red haired man suddenly asks.

"Well, I can say the same thing also happen for me and we can consider ourselves as lucky for getting one of the game copy but..." He stopped before glancing at his black haired friend "I think Kirito can be considered as very lucky for able to try the beta version" he finished before put one of his hands on his hip.

"That's right, just one thousand who able to try it, right?" Klein adds while his eyes staring at the beta tester.

"I think so" Kirito replied before uncrossed his arms and put one of it on his hip while the other scratched the back of his head.

"So how far have you in beta testing?" Night asks out of curiosity.

"Just 8th floor in a few months" Kirito answered which make a smile on Night place replace with a frown. Look like this game will be harder than what he originally think.

"But this time I will do it in just one month" Kirito adds with a confident smile on his face. Somehow seeing this makes Night smile to back at its place.

"You really like this game, don't you?" Klein ask him after seeing the smile on the beta tester.

"To be honest, when beta test, SAO is the only thing on my mind" he told them as his hand grab the hilt of his sword and pull it from its sheath.

"In this world, one sword can bring you anywhere you want" Kirito continued while watching as the blade of his sword reflected the light of evening sun makes it glittering under the light.

"Even though this world was virtual world, I feel more life here than in the real world" he muttered before smiled and put his sword back in its sheath. Night just can smiled hearing his word, because this guy already reminds him of himself when he determined to completing or finishing something.

"Then, do you guys want to go hunting again?" Night offer both his friends after he had put his hands back into his trouser pocket.

"Of course!" Klein immediately answered, but then...

"I really want, but... I am really hungry" he said as his stomach also growled meaning it agree with its owner.

"I will log out" he add as his hand rubbed his growling stomach.

"Eating food here just makes you think of real food, right?" Kirito said while staring at the red haired man with a smile on his face.

"*chuckle* I already order a pizza for 5:30 P.M." he announces before giving Kirito a thumbs up. Night just can smile seeing his reaction, well, maybe he can log out too for getting some snack... But he will do it later.

"You have already prepared everything" Night commented with grin plastered on his face.

"Of course! Well, I am going back after I ate" he replied before standing up and show his grin to his friends.

"Hey, after this I will meet with some people, which I meet in another game. How about you both add them into your friends list?" Klein offers them.

"Sounds good to me" Night answered instantly. He always so eager when it came to new friend. Because he thinks more friend he have can mean more experience he will get. Because every person is different, he learned it hard way when he still in middle school.

But different with Night, Kirito feel a little hesitant about this. It not like he don't want a new friend or something like that, it's just he a little worried about the possibility that he can't befriend them like how he befriend Night and Klein.

"Of course you didn't have to do it, if you don't want to. I can introduce you both another time" Klein quickly said that after he saw a hesitation in Kirito face.

"*nod* sorry..." Kirito then look away and muttering "Thank you"

Night stare at Kirito for a second before smiled and touch his shoulder.

"Hey, that was what I and Klein supposed to say to you, right Klein?" He said to Kirito before glancing at the red haired man.

"Yeah, and we will pay for all of this later, right Night?" Klein replied before give Kirito and thumbs up and big smile.

"Of course" Night said with a nod. He knows what Kirito feel when dealing with new people because himself ever have the same problem. What he need now is a good friend to help keep him moving forward.

Kirito chuckle a little before smiled at his two friends. To be honest, he never has what he can call 'good friend' but now... He can consider this two guys as his good friends. He never thought that SAO can give him something that he need in the real world. Friend. He made a mental note to ask their house address later, in hopes maybe they could not just hang out in the game but also in the real world.

"But really, thank you. I will meet you guys again later" Klein said before put out his hand. Kirito just staring at the hand of his friend. It makes Night chuckle internally before he grab Kirito right hand and put it on top of Klein outstretched hand before he put his own hand on top of Kirito hand.

"If there is anything else you both want to know, you can always ask me" he told his two friends with smile on his face.

"We will do it" Night replied with a nod. He happy that they can be friend and hope that they can be friend forever.

Klein wave his hand at his two friends as he will log out to eat his pizza which he had ordered earlier. He then turns around and open the main menu with closing the gap between his fingers and move his hand from up to down in vertical way once. A ringing sound can be heard when the main menu being opened.

Night and Kirito stare at their red haired friend with their smile still present on their face. Night had decided that he will continue to hunt since he still want to learn more about this world and he ask Kirito for accompany him which he agreed. They about to walk away, but stopped and turning around again when they heard the confused sound of Klein.

"There is no button to log out here?" He asks himself as his eyes try to search a button which can be used as log out.

"See more clearly" Kirito replied as he exchange glance with Night.

Klein tried to searching again and...

"I still can't find it" Klein said after a few second of silence. Really, he admits to himself that he wasn't the smartest guy in the planet, but there is still a limit for being stupid. So without waiting for Kirito to respond Klein statement, he opens his own menu and... The result really surprised him.

"Hey, Kirito tries to see your menu" Night suddenly said which make Kirito confused though he still do what he said. He opens his own menu and go to setting section... And a surprised expression appears on his face when he sees there is indeed no log out button. The rectangle which supposed have 'Log Out' letter on it, now was blank.

"See? There is no log out button here" Klein told them after he sees the surprised expression on his friend's face.

"Yes, you right" Night responded as his eyes still observe his menu, or more specific, the blank white rectangle. Weren't supposed there is a 'Log Out' letter there? What happened?

"Well, this was the first day after Beta. Maybe there is a bug in the game" Klein calmy said while turning around to face them.

"I am sure people on the server already went crazy" Klein said, attempting to light up the mood.

"You must be as crazy as them" Kirito said which make Klein confused. He doesn't understand what this black haired man means until...

"Look at the clock" Night said while pointing at where Klein clock supposed to be. Klein see at the clock and realize one important thing.

Now was 05.25 P.M.

"My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!" Klein yelled while slapping both his hand on his forehead. NO!, If he not in the place when the deliver boy arrive then... NO!

"Hurry up call the GM" Kirito suggest after seeing the red haired man reaction.

"I have already been tried, but..." He instantly out of his shock state and show them about how the GM still doesn't respond his call "there is nothing happen"

"Is there another way to log out?" Night ask Kirito after him to try to call the GM and get the same result like Klein.

Kirito thought about this. Honestly, he didn't know another way to log out except from the log out button. So he shook his head and stare at both newbies.

"No, if the player wants to log out, they must do it from menu" he explained to them.

"That's crazy, there must be another way to log out from here" Klein replied before yelled "Return!" Then "Log out!" And "Escape!" While doing some kind of pose while yelling those words. Night just can watch what his red haired friend do while thinking about how old this man actually is. When nothing happens, Klein finally give up and a worried expression appears on his face.

"As I said, There is no emergency log out in the guide" Kirito said with a serious tone. Night can't believe this, how can there is a bug in an amazing game like this but there is something bothering him. Something...

"You are kidding, right?... Oh, right, I just need to pull nerve gear from my head" and then Klein tries to pull an invisible helm from his head.

"You can't, We can't move our real body because nerve gear blocking the signal which send by our brain from here" Kirito explained before pointing at the back of his neck.

"Then what we can do now is just waiting for the bug to be fixed, right?" Night told them his opinion while scratching his chin like he was thinking something. Yeah, that's true, thinking, what is this thing that bothering him?

"Or waiting for someone from the real world to yank nerve gear from us" Kirito add.

"But I live alone. How about you both?" Klein asks them.

"I live with my twin brother and foster father" Night replied instantly while still thinking about the thing which bothering him.

"I live with my little sister and my mother. So I think they will realize before dinner..." But before Kirito able to finish his sentence, Klien lunged forward and grab both his shoulders while asking about his little sister. He glances at Night, hoping for him to stopping Klein but from the way he still scratch his chin, he doubts he will do anything soon. So he does the first thing that came to his mind. He sends his knee to Klein crotch which success making him jump backward. When Night heard Klein screams of pain, something clicked in his mind.

"Don't you think this condition is strange?" He suddenly asks his two friends.

"Of course, there is a bug" Klein said after realizing that he feel no pain.

"It isn't just the bug, but if we can't log out, that will be a serious problem for the future of this game. And if they want they just can shut down the server and making everyone log out, but until now there is still not an announcement made" Night said to them, finally find what is bothering him. The three men just froze there, unmoving at all, each of them absorbed by their own thought. Until...

*BUUUUUNNNG* BUUUUUNNNNG*

And a bright light starting to surround them.

* * *

**Okay that is, how was it? like always you are the one who decide it.**

**The Big Question about... Where the hell is Mato (BRS) isn't answered yet. Is she even play a game? For the answer I need 2 more review. So make sure to left me some review.**

**That all for now. Until the time come, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got 2 more review which mean is time for another chapter. I want to say thank you for everyone who already read and review my story. This chapter (if not next chapter) will be the start of Night own adventure. So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer : ANE, BRS, SAO wasn't mine.**

* * *

The three men, which play a VRMMORPG called Sword Art Online which they thought was probably the most amazing game they ever play turned into the most worst game they ever play when they found out that the log out button is gone. They are just standing there, thinking about this thing, until a sound startled them and then a bright light surrounded them. When the light disappears, they finally can open their eyes and found out a really strange fact. They weren't in the same place like before, now the beta tester and two newbies were stood in the plaza of the town of beginning and look like they weren't the only one who sent here as many lights appear and disappear as many players also came from the lights.

"Forced teleport" Kirito mumble to himself while Klein and Night looks around like many other players. They all had the same question on their mind. 'What the hell is happening?' And Night really wants to know the answer of this question.

When the sound of the bell stopped, it's replaced by the sound of many confused players which try to find out why they all are sent here. Night still look around, trying to find a clue about this until his eyes look up at the orange sky and... he found something unusual there.

"Look up!" he announces to the crowd with high voice so everyone there can hear him while pointing his finger to the sky where there is one red hexagon there with the word 'WARNING' flashed several times.

"That..." Kirito mumble to himself again, to tell the truth, he doesn't know what is that thing up there or what's happening now? There is nothing like this happen when the beta. What exactly happened now?

Then the hexagon thing starting to multiply, it quickly multiple with either the same message or 'SYSTEM ANNOUNCEMENT'. It quickly filled the sky or more correctly blocking the players below from the orange sky. When it stops multiplying, the sky has completely blocked by it, turn the orange sky into thousand red hexagons. Night was completely shocked by this. What happen here? Is this part of some kind of event? He hopes so.

Then from the middle of the pattern, a red liquid which resembles blood, slowly oozed downwards. At first Night thought that it will engulf them all and drowned them, but it stopped in the midair and began to hover in the air before forming a shape.

"What is that?" Klein ask no one as some electric starting appear on the surface of the liquid while it started to form something. Night can feel something bad going to happen and his feeling told him that he isn't going to like what will happen next. When the liquid finally stops moving, Night eyes become widen at the sights in front of him. The earlier liquid form a robe or more correctly a giant red robe which hovered in the air with two giant white glove also hovering near the end of it's sleeve. There is also some black aura erupted from it. Whatever this thing is, Night sure that it was powerful. But then something hit him, the robe. It exactly look like the robe of GM avatar. Did that mean... That thing is GM? Whatever the answer, he hopes it will come soon. But something also told him that the worst thing isn't happening yet.

"Game Master?" One of the players said while staring at the thing in front of the thousand players there.

"Where is his face?" Another player said.

"Is this an event?" Another player said again.

Then something catches the attention of all players there. That thing starting to spread its giant arms while a voice which come from it said...

"Attention all the players... I welcome you to my world"

"My World?" Kirito quietly repeating the word which catches his attention the most. What it mean by 'My world'? He got a really bad feeling about this. Then he realizes something, The GM, His world. Does it mean that that thing is...

"My name is Johann Faust, and right now, I am is the only person who can control this world" It said again. Now Kirito feel like he had been hit by ten bricks, his guess was right, that thing... is Johann Faust, the one who creates the nerve gear and also the one who created Sword Art Online. Night can't believe this, the one who creates both nerve gear and Sword Art Online now is here, in front of thousand players of his own game. But he thinks this man didn't come here just to greet them.

"I am sure all the players here already aware of the missing of the log out button in main menu" He said before gesturing his hand to open the main menu and go to the setting section.

"But I assure you that it wasn't a bug" He add which make Night stop breathing for a second, no, not just his avatar, but he also sure that his real body also stops breathing for a second.

"I repeat, it wasn't a bug. It was the real feature of Sword Art Online" he repeated again.

"F-feature?" Klein asks no one again because he can't believe what his ears just heard. Didn't that mean that this game didn't have a log out button?

"You can't log out on your own here. And no one from real world able to remove or shut down your nerve gear. If someone does remove nerve gear from you, it will cause the transmitter in nerve gear to react like microwave, burn your brain and instantly ended your life" he explained again, which make some players become surprised, though there still many players who think it as a joke.

"Hey, I can't get out of here!" Yelled one player who tries to leave the plaza, only to crash an invisible wall which block all the exits.

"What the hell he said? Is he crazy or something? Right Kirito, Night?" Klein commented as he stares at his two friends, and found both of them has a serious expression on their face.

"He right about the transmitter which function like a microwave. If someone removes the limiter, maybe it will burn our brain" Kirito explained what he knows with a serious tone, because he clearly know that this man didn't just joking around.

"Then, if we cut the power..." But before Klein able to finish his statement, Night cut it.

"Nerve gear still has an internal battery" and Night statement is enough to make Klein feel panic too.

"But this is crazy?! What the hell this is mean?!" He demands his two friends about this, but before either Kirito or Night able to answer their red haired friend question, The GM, John Faust has spoken again.

"Unfortunately, some friends or families of some players didn't take the warning seriously and decide to remove the nerve gear. As a result, about 213 players are gone forever, either from Aincard nor the real world" he announces.

"213?" Night said in shock, this day is still not over and already that many players who die?

"Like what you can see, the news from all over the world is reporting about this and inform about the total of the die. So, a danger like your nerve gear will be removed is low. I hope you all will relax in finishing this game" he said again as many squares which filled with image or video about this accident appear and hovering around him. Kirito gritted his teeth when he sees a video about an old woman and a young girl cried. It reminds him of his own mother and little sister.

"But important to remember this. There is no way for revives someone in the game. If your HP reach zero, then your avatar will lose and in the same time... Nerve gear will destroy your brain" he warn that make a surprised gasp escape from some player's mouth including Kirito. So this is mean if they die here, they will die too in the real world.

"There is just one way to get out from here... Finish this game" he said again before touch a button on his menu which make a digital map appear. Night gritted his teeth and clenching his hand. How dare he, to do something like this?!

"You are now in the lowest floor of Aincard, 1st floor. If you made a way in every dungeon and beat the floor boss there, you can go to the next floor. Beat the boss on 100th floor and you will finish the game" he said again, which make some players yelled in protest.

"Finish all the 100 floors? It's impossible, even beta tester never got any closer to that!" Klein also yelled in protest which of course ignored by the GM.

"And the last, I have already added a present in your inventory. So see it yourself" he said, which make all the players quickly open their menu... Except Night. This guy already makes many troubles, maybe it is also kind of trap. But when he sees both Kirito and Klein check the item, he had no choice but to also do the same because part of him also curious about what item they will receive from that bastard. He opens his menu, touch the inventory section and touch the item button. He stopped his finger to read the item name which that bastard gives them.

'Mirror?' Night thought, he clearly confused what this item can do or why the GM give them this. He about touch the button when suddenly a bright light appears not too far from his position. He quickly turns his head to the source of light and realize that the light come from where Klein stood.

"Klein?!" Both he and Kirito yell their friend's name though he was louder than Kirito. And then another light appears from where another player stood and then another appear again, until all the player except Night who didn't take the item, surrounded by light. The light also too bright which force Night to close his eyes.

When the light finally disappears, Night slowly opens his eyes before blinking a few times to adjust the light. He got a feeling that something weird will happen after this. He spots his two friends and touch their shoulder to make them facing him because they aren't facing him right now.

"Hey, you both alright?" He asks as Kirito and Klein turn around and... A surprised expression appears on Night face. Who the hell are they?

"Who are you guys?" He asks as both male just stares at him with a confused expression before the red haired one answer his question, wait red haired... And black haired? Is this mean...

"What are you talking about? I am Klein, right Kiri-" Klein stopped in mid sentence when his eyes glance at the man... Or boy beside him, which supposed to be his friend named Kirito, but who is this boy?

"Who are you?" The boy asked him the question he is going to ask him. Klein also asks the same before he sees the boy lift the mirror and stare at it. A surprised expression appears on the boy face. Night really confused with this situation, what the hell is happening?!

He looks around and found a really surprising fact. There are many guys which wear the girls clothes and there are also some women who do the same with guy clothes. With the fact about the red haired guy saying that he was Klein then it means...

"You are Klein/Kirito" both Klein and Kirito said at the same time. Now everything is clear, that mirror is changing their avatar face, no, not just face, but change their avatar into their real self.

"But how?" Night suddenly ask while staring at Kirito since he sure, maybe Kirito can give him some explanation.

"Scan... Nerve gear cover your head with the high-level signal, so it can mirror your face. But body shape and height?" Kirito explained about his theory while also asking a question about something he didn't understand.

"When we first use nerve gear we must calibrate it, right? And you must touch your entire body" Klein told them his opinion.

"That's right" Night replied after understand about how this thing can happen.

"But... But... Why? What's the purpose of this?" Klein asks while touching his forehead. Then, Night points his finger to the GM and tell them "I am sure he will tell us"

And he right after that Johann Faust starting to speak again.

"Maybe now, you are wondering why I do this. Why Johann Faust, the developer of Sword Art Online and nerve gear, doing anything this far? My purpose is already fulfilled. I create the world of Sword Art Online for one reason... To create this world and play in it. And now everything is already fulfilled" he told them his reason for doing all of this and Night think if he can, he will go there and torture this Johann Faust himself.

"Damn you" Night growled while clenching his fist harder than before.

"It is the end of Sword Art Online official tutorials launch. I hope the best for you all" he said before many red smoke out of many parts of the robe and then the robe fell and finally disappear. After that, the red sky had turned again into the orange sky. There is a silence for a few seconds before finally...

A sound of broken mirror breaks the silence.

"No... NO!" Night can clearly hear this female voice, but he didn't bother for looking the source of this voice as his mind still filled with... How to torture this clown who made them trapped in this world.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Let me out! Let me out of here!"

Finally, chaos happens. Kirito know that this chaos will come and he didn't want to get involved with any of this yelling matches. He glances at his two friends and glad that they weren't yelling anything too. Klein which now has spiky hair instead of straight hair, stares at the place where the GM floats before while Night which still use his avatar appearance since he didn't look at his mirror, have an expression like he was thinking something really serious. Then he notices something, the invisible barrier which blocking the exits has gone. He quickly and quietly grab both Klein and Night hand before muttering to them...

"Follow me, you both" and with that Kirito starting to drag both his friends toward the exit. Night who a little surprised by his friend action bumped into someone, but before he can apologize to that person, Kirito have already dragged him again. The only thing he notices about someone he bumped earlier is, they have blue eyes.

Kirito keep dragging them until the three of them arrive at an alley.

"Listen to me, I will go to the next town now. I want you both to come with me" he said to them which make both newbies surprised. Night never think that Kirito already think of a plan when something like that just happen. How he could keep calm in this kind of situation, he thinks he will never know.

"If what that guy says was true. The only way to survive in this world was make yourself as strong as possible" he said while touch some button in his menu before a digital map appears in front of him.

"Because that was the basic of VRMMORPG. In other word the money and exp we can get is limited" he adds before touch a yellow dot on his digital map which showing his position now.

"All fields in the town of beginning will be hunted down in short time. So to make it more efficiencies for us, we need to go to the next town now" he said while showing them the route he going to take.

"I already know every area which is dangerous or not. Even at level 1, I can bring us there safely" he finished his explanation before his main menu gone and he stare at their eyes. Night about to say that he agreed but then...

"But... You know... I am waiting all night in the line to buy this game with my friends from the other game. And they are out there, somewhere in the plaza. I can't leave them" Klein responded. Night let a small smile appear on his face even if he knows this could be meaning they must go on their own separate way. From Kirito face, he knows that he was just like him, didn't like to get big responsibility since he thought keeping two newbies safe is already hard for him. In other hand, Klein also right. If he was in his position he will also say the same thing like him. What he can do now is just waiting and observing.

"Sorry. How can I always rely on you? That was not a good thing to do. Don't worry, you can go to the next town with Night" Klein suddenly said when he notice the doubt on Kirito face, he knows that he can't ask him to protect him, Night, and his friends at the same time and he also can't ask Night to join him and his friends because he sure Night will be better being with Kirito.

"I'm used to be in the guild in my last game. You already gave me enough to start it" he said while give them a thumbs up.

"I see. Then let's say our goodbye here" Kirito said as he going to turn away, but before he can do that, Night quickly grabs both Kirito and Klein hand and put Kirito hand on top of Klein hand before he do the same on top of Kirito hand. Just like before.

"It wasn't good bye. But it's like a promise" he said, which make both Kirito and Klein stare at him in confusion.

"I want the three of us to promise each other that we will live until we all finish this game and will meet again, also I want to see from the three of us which one is the strongest. So when all of us reach the 90th floor, let's compare our power" he said to them with a grin on his face.

"Kirito, don't worry. Even though Klein is more stupid than me (HEY!) But he was strong. I am so sure that he won't die until the end" Night said, trying to reassure Kirito while at the same time, try to teach him about trust.

Kirito was taken aback by what this blue haired guy said. He not just prevent him from falling into feeling guilty for almost leaving Klein but he also gives them a motivation to become stronger. He nods before a smile appears on his real face.

"Yeah, I also want to see how you can utilize the knowledge I gave you to become strong" he said to Klein like he was challenging him.

"Hehehe, don't surprised if that day I already surpass you" Klein replied while a grin also appear on his face.

Night smile became wider when he knows that he has successfully kept their friendship remaining strong, but then he remembers something.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forget" he said before he opens his menu and take the mirror and a second later his face already changed to his real face. Messy black hair, the same blue eyes, pale skin were all feature which decorate his face.

"To tell the truth Night, you look better this way" Klein said before let out a chuckle.

"Is that so? But look at Kirito face, Didn't he like a cute girl if we put him into dress?" Night said teasing Kirito.

"Hey!, At least my face is ten times better than Klien face who look like a samurai with broom as the sword" Kirito replied which make Klein yelled 'What!' before the three of them laugh at themselves.

"See you later, Klein" both Night and Kirito said when they ready to go to the next town.

"Yeah, see you guys later and remember, don't die before we hang out together in the real world" Klein said while waving his hand to his two friends which already running forward.

"The same thing also applies to you!" Night yelled as he keeps running. Now maybe they will be separate but he sure that someday, they will able to fulfill their promise and eating together in the real world.

Their true adventure just begins...

* * *

**And that definetly what will happen when Rin was with them that time.**

**And about Mato, in this chapter she already make an appreance, try to find it yourself. But look like she will make her official appreance in the next chap. I will asks 2 more review as a key for me to update the next chapter.**

**Like what my gf said : No review from you, no story from us.**

**See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay got 2 more reviews meaning, its time for updating chapter 4.  
Thank you for anyone who still read and reviewing my story. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer : ANE, BRS, SAO wasn't mine.**

* * *

Sword Art Online. A famous name of a VRMMORPG which is the most popular game in Japan. Using the amazing technology called nerve gear, which can make the player go to the virtual world, this game is really worth to play. But that statement isn't really matches with the situation now as the game itself has turned into not just simply a game, but also a world where if the player dies here, they also die in the real world. It had been one month since the game begins, one month since the creator of this game told them about the true nature of its game. During that time, two thousand player already meets their death. But there is still no one who able to finish the first floor. Two males, both have black hair though the taller male hair is more messy than the shorter one. Kirito and Night were their name, they are two guys who parted with one of their friends, the red haired male named Klein in the alley of the town of beginning. Kirito crossed his arms while leaning against the wall behind him. His mind already filled with every single thing he can think of concerning this game. Beside him is Night, who put both his hand into his trouser pocket while observe many peoples who passing by. Although his face wasn't as serious as Kirito, his mind also filled with everything about this game. If he is going to be like this for the next few seconds, he sure his brain will explode.

Even though Kirito is a beta tester, he still not able to find the boss room. Look like Johann Faust already change the location of the boss room. And today, all the players held a meeting for discussing how to beat the boss on this floor. And that's what they are doing right now. Waiting for the meeting to begin. Kirito got interrupted from his thought when he feels someone touch his shoulder. He turns aside to see the face of his companion who look like ready to say something to him.

"Hey Kirito, do you mind if I ask you to do something for me?" He asks him, which received a 'no' from the shorter male.

"I will go to hunt for a while. So can you send me a message when the meeting begin?" Night told him about his plan since he thinks he need some time for freshen his mind.

"And don't worry, I won't go to the dungeon" he quickly adds when he see a worried face on his friend's face. At first Kirito feel hesitant, but he knows that he didn't have a right to prevent him for doing so.

"Be careful" he told him which Night replied with a thumbs up and a smile on his face. Night turns around and starting running toward the entrance of the town. Kirito watching him go and can't do nothing but feel a little worried. But he knows that Night can defend himself, he already proves that to him on their way toward Tolbana which is the town they stay right now. Both he and Night has already changed their sword to more powerful sword than their old sword. Kirito sword, Anneal Blade, was a sword he got for completing a quest called 'Secret Medicine Of The Forest' and Night sword, Striker Sword, also a sword which Night receive after completing a quest called 'Attack On The Wolf'. Kirito let a sigh escape his mouth, before he pushes himself from the wall and walk toward many players who already surrounding the fountain.

A howl of pain can be heard in the forest near the city named Tolbana. Another howl of pain can be heard again a few minutes after the first one dies. Not deep in the forest, a light, a blue light can be seen moving around the forest. Another howl can be heard when the light appears and moving again. A creature which resembles a wolf named Dire Wolf burst into a million shards before all the shards disappearing. A square appears in front of him, his eyes read the result and a smile appear on his face. His exp almost reaches max which means he can go to the next level, he glances at the remains Dire Wolf and see them growled at him. He lifts his sword and point it to one of the Wolf Dire which already marked as his next target by him. He dashes forward as his sword also shines in blue. Both wolves growled at him, before one of its running toward him. When the distance between him and the wolf is just a few meters...

SLASH

The Dire wolf burst into a million shards like the earlier wolf. He read his result again and smiled again. Almost. The last wolf quickly runs toward him and try to attack... Only to get blocked by his sword.

"Nice try" he commented before his sword shined again, he quickly kill the last wolf. After the result appear in front of him, a word congratulations your level blablabla appear above him. Finally, he can reach the next level. He put his sword back to its sheath before putting both his hand into his pocket and sighing. He looks up at the sky and starting to wonder how his brother, father, and the others like now. Did they worry about him, obviously. It will take some time before finally this game can be finished. He's about to go looking for another monster again when suddenly an icon appears in front of him. The icon of message. He quickly touches that icon and found out the one who send it is Kirito.

He said that the meeting will begin, so he need to get back to the town. It's about time for that meeting to begin, after all it was the first meeting to discuss the way to beat the boss of 1st floor. He turns around and starts to walk toward the direction of town, but stopped when his eyes catch something which also catch his attention. A light. A blue light which is moving around. 'Sword Skill' he thought as he watches the light move around before disappear. It wasn't the light that catches his attention, but more like how the light move. It moves so fast and gracefully like a stream of river. Night quickly command his legs to go to where the light come from and then he found himself in a field. He looks around and found a figure who wear a black coat and hood, fight a Dire Wolf which later burst into million of shards in short time. 'Wow, this one is really skilled' he thought as his eyes continue to watch this person kill the remain of Wolf Dire. The figure sword shines in blue, before they rush forward and kill the last wolf. When the figure moves, the wind blows the cloak backward, making him can see the body figure. He assumes that this person is a female, because no male have bodies like that and the curve of the waist told him so. He keeps watching this person, as she opens her menu and do something that he didn't know because she wasn't facing him. Then he remembers something, didn't all the players supposed to gather on the plaza to discuss the way to beat the 1st floor boss? Maybe this girl didn't know about that, or that's what he thought. He debate with himself, whatever he goes to tell her or not. And a few seconds later, he starts to walk toward where the girl stood.

"Hey" he said, trying to get the attention of this girl. Look like what he said making she startled a little because he can see her body visibly tense. She quickly turns around to face him while one of her hands grip the hilt of her sword. Was his face look suspicious? He ignored it and looking at her face... Or more like what he can see because the hood cover most part of her face. The only visible thing from her face is her mouth and chin.

"We are supposed to gather in the plaza today for discussing about the way to beat the boss on this floor. My friend already sends me a message that the meeting almost begins, so we need to go back to the town" he told her the information he knows and waiting for the girl respond. She just stared at him, though she sure he can't see her eyes because of the hood. From the way he talks and the expression on his face, she can tell what he said was true, and she doubts that he was one of the players that commit the PK-ing. So she just gives him a tiny nod and start to walk toward the town.

Night just can watch as this girl walks pass him and heading toward the direction of the town. Look like this one is quiet girl type. He sighs before starting to follow this girl from behind, since both of them are going to go to the same place, so why not walk together?

Kirito sat on the highest seat of the plaza as he just wants to be alone for a moment. A blue haired man walks toward the center of the plaza before staring at them and said...

"Alright, everyone, let's start this meeting!" He announces to them, meaning he will be the leader of this meeting.

"Thank you for coming today. My name is Diavel and you can say my job here is as knight" he introduces himself with a confident voice while one of his arms move around when he talking and the other arms resting on his hips. Some of the players there laughing at his statement and one of player commented like "there is no job system here" or "Is this meeting also a joke?". Diavel positioned his arms to calm everyone there.

Then his face suddenly turns serious as he said...

"Today, our party found where the boss room is, at the top of the dungeon" he said with a serious tone which catch all the attention of the player with some of them also have a shocked expression on their face.

"We need to beat the boss and advance to the next floor. Also assure all players which waiting in the town of beginning that we can finish this game. And all the players here will participate, Did you all agree?!" He said to all of them in a form of motivation. Some players starting to nod their head before some players started to clap their hands, meaning all of them agree with him. Kirito just can let out a smile appear on his face, this guy's leadership is really great. Maybe he can be a great leader of a guild. Now if he thinks about it, did Night and he need to form a guild?

"Alright, then let's start with the plan. First, we need to make 6 party" and this quickly shocked Kirito. Night still not here and he needs to make a party now?

"Regular party can't defeat the boss on this floor. We need to make a big party consist from some party" Diavel explain the plan as Kirito look around in panic because he tried to find a party, then he realize... He was the only one who didn't have friends there. Kirito almost ask one of the party there to let him join their party until... A square contains an invitation to join a party appear in front of him, he looks up and a smile appears on his face when he spots his friend stood in the entrance of the plaza. Then Kirito realize something, Night wasn't alone. There is someone else who wears a black cape and hood stood not too far beside him. Night stares at his friend as he continue to look at person beside him. Night quickly moves his legs to go to where Kirito sat.

"Don't stare at her too long, she didn't like being stared for a long time" Night said when he has stood not too far from where Kirito sat.

"So I take that person is a female. Did you know her?" Kirito replied as his eyes now stare at his black haired friend.

"No, I meet her earlier when I was hunting. She seems not to know about the meeting so I tell her. Even if we arrive here together, she hadn't spoken a word since I meet her" Night answered his friend as his eyes focused the blue haired man. Then something else catches his attention. A player which wears a red cape and hood, who sat not far from where they are now. He can tell that this one is also female and the first thing that came to his mind after seeing this is 'What with girl and cape?' though he doubts that he will find the answer.

"Look like they both didn't have a party. How about we ask them to join our party?" Night told Kirito his idea while pointing the girl who wear the red cape with his thumb. Kirito think about it for a second. Both of them didn't know anything about both girls, but he thinks more member in their party will be better.

"Alright" he said to Night who smiled at his decision.

"You ask the red one, I will ask the black one" Night responded before walking toward the girl he meet earlier who still stood in the same place like before. Kirito just sighed to himself before starting to approach the girl he is going to ask the question.

When he walks toward her again, it makes a part of her become curious about this boy. Why he comes here again? Didn't he should have more important thing to do instead of approach her again? But all her question is answered when a square contains an invitation to join a party appear in front of her. To be honest, she was a bit surprised to know someone ask her to join their party, but...

"Are you going to accept my invitation or not?" A male sound, making her back to reality. She glances down and see the same boy which she meet in the forest stood a few steps below her.

"Look, that blue haired guy over there said that we can't defeat the boss alone. So it will better for us to form a party and fight the boss together... I never good with words, so to make it faster... Please accept my invitation, even if it just for once" Night said to her. Even though he barely knows this girl he didn't want anyone to die again, that's why, if he can, he will try to prevent more victim. If anyone needs to die, then that Johann Faust guy will be the right guy.

She can say that what this guy said were honest from his feeling. One year just observes people grant her a kind of ability to see if what a person said was true or not, though she thinks her ability won't work to any professional liar, but this guy's words wasn't a lie at all. She sighed internally before move her finger to touch the accept button and a second later she finally become a member of this black haired guy's party.

When the girl accepts his invitation, Night lips starting to form a smile. And a second later, a new HP bar appears below Kirito HP bar. Night focused his eyes to the new bar and read the name which written beside the bar. 'Stella' he read the name of this girl avatar. Stella, wasn't that supposed to be a name of people from USA? Did this girl wasn't Japanese? But that wasn't possible since SAO just released in Japan. Well, whatever the reason it won't be a matter. What matter now is to complete this game and get out of this world. A second later, another bar also appears below Stella HP bar. 'Asuna' Night read it and then glance at where the girl with the red cape sat. He sees that Kirito already sat beside her. Look like he also success to ask that girl to join their party.

"Alright, Did you all already make a party?" Diavel ask which got none respond from anyone, he takes this respond as a yes and going to say something else, until...

"Wait a minute!" A male sound interrupts Diavel from saying what he going to say as all the players' eyes, including Night and Kirito glance toward the source of the voice which turned out to be another player. The player stood not too far from where Stella stands right now, when suddenly he jump from the entrance to the stairs below before jumping again before finally reached the center of the plaza where Diavel stood.

"My name is Bon" the player which had a large blonde streak that runs down his short and messy dark brown hair introduce himself. 'Wow, this guy hair is really cool! It almost looks like a cock's comb' Night thought as he keep eyeing the most thing that catch his attention, this guy hair.

"I am just going to say something before we fight the boss" he told Diavel his reason for interrupting him, before turning to face all the players.

"Some of you need to apologize for the thousand people who already die until now!" He announces while pointing his finger forward. Though Night and some other players didn't really understand what he mean, Kirito instantly understand what this guy mean as he lowered his head a bit.

"Bon-san, from what you say. Are you saying that beta tester need to apologize?" Diavel ask after understand what this guy mean from his words.

"Of course! The day when this stupid game started, beta tester quickly neglects all the newbies, leave us to die. They all take the easy quest, quickly finishing it, and make sure they got a good result. They all also ignoring us" he said, which make Night who think that his hair still cool, but the owner of the hair didn't cool at all. He also got urge to yell to this guy to get his hair cut because it didn't suit him. He disagrees with this, not all beta testers were like that. Kirito was the example.

"I am sure someone here is beta tester. They need to kneel down and apologize. Give all of their items and money which they had collected. If not, we can't believe them for protecting us as their party member, and they also can't be believed" he announced before crossing his arms. This makes Kirito also feel guilty as he also a beta tester. Night glance down at where his friend sat and feel another urge to sew this Bon guy's mouth so he can shut up. Enough is enough, when Night is going to say something, someone already preceded him...

"Wait a minute" a big, bald man said while raising his hand before standing up and walk toward the center of the plaza to approach Bon.

"My name is Agil. Bon-san, I want to make sure of something. Did what you say mean many newbies die because beta tester neglects them? So they need to be responsible for this, apologize, and accept the consequence?" The big man named Agil said while staring directly at Bon eyes who didn't show fear at all.

"Yes, that right" Bon answered. Then Agil put one of his hand on his trouser back pocket and took a small book with brown cover.

"You have this guide book, did you?" Agil ask Bon while showing him the book in his hand.

"It's free in the item store" he add as Night recognize about that book. Like what Agil said, it was free in the item store. He also have one but not use it too often as Kirito is far smarter than the book.

"Of course I have... Then why?!" He demands Agil what the meaning of this.

"This book is created based on information which given by the beta tester" he said, which make some player in there become surprised. Night didn't surprise about this information at all since Kirito already tell him about it. Then Agil turn around and starting to announce something to everyone...

"Listen, everyone has the same access to this information. And many players die because they ignore this book. I think we need to learn from their death and start to learn from this book about this game" and with that Kirito let a small sigh out of his mouth. 'Nice one bald man' Night thought with a smile on his face as his eyes see both Bon and Agil start to take a seat again.

"Okay, can we continue our meeting?" Diavel said as he took out his own guide book. When many nods as respond of his question, he starts to explain to them about the boss and the plan and so on. All the player there, including Night and Kirito listens intently to this blue haired man explanation.

"Anyone disagree with this?" When no one responds to his question, Diavel announce the last piece of his explanation.

"Okay, then we are going to execute our plan tomorrow at 10:00 P.M. And with this the meeting end!" He said officially end their meeting. Many players start to leave or approach Diavel for some reason. Night, on the other hand, just can watch Stella leave the entrance of the plaza to he didn't know where. He just shrugs before walk toward where his friend sat.

"Look like Asuna also leave too, right?" Night ask once he stood beside Kirito who already stand up.

"Yeah, what do you want to do now, Night?" Kirito ask his friend as he put one of his hands on his waist.

"I think we need to get to know better about our party member. You go after Asuna and I will try looking for Stella" Night told Kirito his plan which agreed by Kirito. And with that, both males start to look for their female party members.

* * *

**Okay that it finally Mato make an appreance here, so also Bon.  
I don't know why but my desire to get more review is rising up, so until I think I got enough review I won't update another chapter.**

**Until the time come, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Now to the next chapter...  
I guess there is no one know, why Rin avatar name is Night, right? Okay then I will tell you at the bottom of this story. So make sure to read and review.**

**Disclaimer : ANE, BRS, SAO wasn't mine.**

* * *

Tolbana is the second biggest town on the 1st floor and the closest one to the dungeon, that was two main reasons why the meeting held there. The fact about Tolbana being the second biggest town on the 1st floor also become the main reason why the black haired boy with blue eyes become irritated. With the size of this city, he will never find the person he is looking for now. 'That girl! Where the hell she go?" He asks himself as he keeps walking and hoping to find this girl as fast as he can. The sun finally replaced by the moon and the blue sky had turned into the black sky with stars decorating it. The city had been more alive at night than at day, many players were enjoying themselves with drinking, chatting, or eating. He also didn't sure if his friend, the beta tester named Kirito already found Asuna, but he hopes Kirito had more luck than him. He sighed to himself as he stops moving his legs and start to look up at the sky. This city is too big for him to find this girl alone and he sure he won't find her until morning, so what choice he has? After letting out a sigh once again, he starts to change his direction and planning to go to where he and Kirito rent room located, but stopped when he remembers something. Something that can solve his problem from the beginning. He slaps his forehead when he remembers he can track her from his menu since she is his party member.

'If the human brain is like a computer, I am sure my brain needs a new hard disk for function normally' he thought as he opens his menu and start to touch some button until a digital map appear in front of him.

'... So that's why I can't find her, she was outside town' he thought as his eyes continue to observe the dot which showing Stella location. A new power had filled his body after he found out the location of his party member. Well, his purpose of looking for her is to train with her since he sure the skill between them is too much different. He has seen her fight once and from the way she moves, he can tell that she was more experienced than him. When he turns around to head toward the entrance of the town, he bumps into someone. He fell on his butt as one of his hands rubbed his forehead. He open his eyes, going to apologize to whoever he bumped, but stopped when he see the person face. This guy... He was the same guy who insults the beta tester, the guy named Bon.

"Next time use your eyes, idiot!" He shouts at him before stand up, dusted himself and start to walk away.

"Wait!" This statement make Bon stop his legs as he turns around to see the guy he bumped earlier stand up before put both his hand into the pocket of his trouser and turn around to face him.

"Why you said something like that in the meeting before. Did you have grudges with a beta tester?" Night asks this guy with a serious tone, this guy just insults the beta tester before and his friend was a beta tester, so to make it simple, he was insulted his friend. And he isn't going to back down until he knows the reason behind his action.

"That wasn't your business, idiot. Mind your own business!" He replied before turn around and start to walk away again. This guy already made Night become irritated.

"You did have a grudge to beta tester" he said his thought aloud which of course noticed by the man with blond streak.

"Didn't I said to mind your own business?" Bon said while staring at the black haired teen with anger in his eyes.

"I am. I just try to figure out the reason behind your action earlier this day. For you know, I and my friend ever meet a beta tester and this beta tester also the one who lead us to this town" Night replied while trying to not give this guy a clue that Kirito is a beta tester.

"So not all beta tester like what you think" he add as his blue eyes stare directly at this guy's brown eyes. If people watch closely, there is some electric spark between these two young men as they still stare at each other eyes. This keeps continue until Night decides that it won't do any good for both of them, so for just this time, he is going to back down. Night close his eyes before sighed and told him...

"I just want to ask you to do one thing. Don't do anything like that again because we all have the same reason to become stronger here. To finish this cursed game and get out of this world. That's all" and with that he turns around before running toward his earlier destination, the entrance of the town.

"Idiot" Bon huffed before turn around and start walking again.

'She must be around here' Night thought after he finally arrives at Stella location, the place where he stood right now is... The same field where he first met the girl. He looks around, trying to find this girl which must be somewhere around here. Finally, his eyes spotted something near the cliff. Slowly and quietly he starts to approach this person which must be Stella, the girl he had been looking for. When he gets closer, he starts to noticing something that he not notice before. The hood is down thus making this girl black long hair, which tied in uneven pigtail (which also he found interesting because he never saw any girl tied their hair in such way) dancing along the night wind.

"Hey" he greeted which he thinks makes this girl startled a little because her body is tense up when he greet her. Look like she didn't expect anyone to greet her tonight.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asks after he had stood a few meters beside her with both his hands still in his trouser pocket. He still can't look at her face because she didn't lift her head to face him nor give an answer to his question. So didn't care if she agrees or not, he starts to sit down beside her. His legs dangling on the cliff while his eyes stare at the night sky, which also full of stars. From the corner of his eyes, he stares at the girl beside him and found her eyes were closed. But there is something that makes his face become a little warmer. Her face... He must admit that not many girls able to catch his attention, but this girl, her face is what he can say 'the most beautiful face he ever see, for now'. He quickly shook his head, no, there is no time for thinking for such thing. He must focus to finish this game first and after that he can start to focus on something like that.

She open her eyes slightly in time to see the boy who sits beside her shook his head before looking up again. She a little confuse about why he shook his head earlier, but didn't ask since it wasn't a big deal. The true question she wants to ask is... Why he was here? Then again, maybe he was just walking around and decide to go to this field. Maybe it was just a coincidental that they meet here. Night lay down on his back while his hands were placed behind his head. He glances aside to see the girl already open her eyes slightly and now her blue eyes are staring at him. Wait, that blue eyes...

"It's you!" Night exclaimed suddenly while sitting up which, of course, making Stella startled a little by his outburst. Did this boy know her? Is the question on her mind after she heard what he say.

"You are the person I'm bumped in the plaza of the town of beginning" he add while staring at the now fully open eyes of this girl. He maybe didn't saw her face that time, but the eyes, it's the same bright blue eyes he ever saw before. Yes, she remembers there is someone who bump into her when the GM finish with his explanation about this game true system. But she remembers that guy's face, he has blue hair not black hair and his hair style also different from the guy beside her. Though the height of both guys and the color of their eyes are same. Did it mean...

"Did you don't see the mirror that time?" She asks him with a soft tone.

Night just can blinks a few times because he clearly didn't expect this quiet girl to speak to him at all. Her voice was soft and very mature, different with his loud and immature voice. It needs a few seconds for him to finally realize that Stella just ask a question to him. He quickly nods his head as the answer before said...

"That's right, that time I just kind of suspicious about the gift he gave us. So I kind of late opening it, when a light appears on one of my friend's body I decide to not take it though later when I about parted with one of my friends I use it" he explained to her which she listen intently. After giving him a tiny nod, Stella focused her gaze to the stars which illuminate the night along with the moon. Night just stares at Stella face before he too stare at the million stars in the sky. Then he remembers something, his true purpose to look for her...

"Listen Stella, I am looking for you because I want to train with you" he told her about his purpose which catch Stella attention. So it's true, he did track her.

"Because it will be the first time for both of us to work together, so I think it will be better for us to practice first. You know, to adapt with each other moves, because I ever saw how you fight before and I must admit you are more experienced than me" he explain to her about why the need to train together, because to be honest, he wasn't a teamwork player. Yeah, that's true, he ever fights together with Kirito, but usually both of them fight different monsters not same monster.

"So are you up for it?" He asks her after he stand up and offer his hand to her. She thought about his offer for a moment. What he says was true, it will be better for them to practice their teamwork before fight the boss and she didn't think he had another intention behind his words. So to put it simply, he didn't want to do anything beside train their teamwork. After deciding to accept his offer, she stands up, ignoring his hand and start to walk to look for the monster. Night just rolls his eyes when she just simply pass him. 'Something has never changed' he thought before put both his hands into his trouser pocket and following her. It going to be a long night...

"I am home" Night said after he closes the door of his and Kirito rent room.

"Welcome back" Kirito replied as he finishes with sorting his items and stare at his friend, who look like after lifting a bulldozer. Night slowly make his way to his bed before throwing himself on it. Kirito just raised one of his eyebrows after seeing his cheerful friend acting like that. He knows that he didn't need to worry about his condition because he can clearly see that he just tired. But the question is... What makes him tired?

"What happened Night? You look like just beaten up by three elephants" Kirito ask and at the same time also tease Night.

"Training" Night mumble from the bed while raise one of his hands and moving it around.

"So, you find Stella and train with her?" Kirito ask while crossing his arms while his eyes see Night who slowly sat up on his bed.

"That girl is really skilled with sword. I had hard time to keep up with her" Night exclaimed before lying on his back and stare at the ceiling. Kirito thought about it, the girl who really skilled. There are two possibilities about how she can be so skilled. But even if one of two possibilities in his mind right about this girl, he didn't have any right for doing anything to her.

"Hey, snap out your thought and give me my food" Night said which making Kirito back to reality. He right, Kirito forget to give him his food today, but something told him that Night not going to like what he going to inform him. Kirito quickly open his menu and touch some button before a round white bread appear in front of him. He throws it at Night who catch it. "Cream" Night said while extending his arms, asking for the thing which make this bread taste more delicious.

"Well, it... Uh, we run out of cream" he finally said the thing which he hesitated in telling Night because...

"WHAT!? How the hell we can run out of cream, I remember that there is still left over..." Then something hit his mind when he sees Kirito lower his head.

"You share it with someone, did you? Or more correctly, you share it with Asuna, right?" Night said while eyeing Kirito suspiciously.

"Sorry" Kirito said while scratch the back of his head. Night just give the boy a glare before letting out a huff and start eating his bread.

"Next time ask me first if you want to do that. Because I leave my stuff to you not for you to share it freely without my permission" Night told him while keeping chewing his food. After all, the one who gets the cream is him not Kirito.

"By the way, how Asuna skill?" Night ask after he calming himself and leaning forward a bit.

"I don't know yet. Maybe we can know about her skill tomorrow. What I know is her weapon is rapier type" Kirito told Night the information he know concerning Asuna. He also still didn't know much about this girl. But he hopes Night had more luck than him.

"How about Stella?" Now is Kirito turn to ask.

"Like what I told you, she is skilled and her weapon is curve blade type" Night told him the information he knows about Stella.

"And how you both work together?" Kirito ask again, this question is important to him.

After Night swallow the last piece of his bread, he let out a sigh of satisfaction and stare at Kirito black eyes.

"Despite the differences between our skill, we able to work together fairly I think. She manages to hold back her skill and I manage to catch up with her skill after she holds back herself" Night answered before leaning back to get more relaxed position.

"We able to defeat 7 Dire Wolf together and we also kill every single wolf together" Night told him while his mind remembered about what he said. That's true, they kill 7 Dire Wolf together, but actually there 10 Dire Wolf instead of 7 and the first 3 Dire Wolf, they didn't able to kill it together because the difference between experience and skill. But after she kills the third Dire Wolf, Night makes a deal with her. He says she must not really unleash her full potential in order for him to able to catch up with her skill and also in order for them to able to work together perfectly. At first he can see that she hesitated about this, but after he assure her that it also can make him stronger and if the situation become dire, he won't mind for her to unleash her true potential. He also adds if anything going to happen to her, he will try with all his power to protect her even though he got a cold glare as respond. But what he says was true, he is going to try to protect her, no, not just her but anyone with all his power.

"It's already late Kirito, I want to go sleep. My body is begging for me to give it a rest" Night said to his black haired friend before he let out a yawn.

"Didn't your name is 'Night'?" Kirito ask with a grin on his face.

"Shut up, beside Night was cooler than Kirito" he replied before laying on his bed.

"Good night, Kirito" Night murmured before closing his eyes and prepare himself for resting his body.

"Good night, Night" It feels strange to say that, but he still say it anyway. Kirito also do the same like Night, he is going to go sleep, because tomorrow will be a busy day for them.

* * *

**Okay, that it. How was it? your the one who decide it.**

**Okay for the name Night. I can't explain much so try looking for a manga named the miyama-uguisu mansion incident and you will understand quickly. **

**No review from you, no story from me.**

**See ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay for another chapter. Maybe this one will be a bit mess because my condition wasn't as good as before.**

**For everyone who still read and review I say thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer : BRS and ANE and SAO wasn't mine.**

* * *

The sun shines brightly today, even though it wasn't the real sun, all of the players which trapped in the game called Sword Art Online can feel the ray of the sun on their skins. In the area near Tolbana called Forested field, many players were walking through the forest. They all the players which participated which in the meeting at Tolbana yesterday who now name themselves as the cleaner. Walk behind the group was four people, which keep their distance from the group. These four peoples were a little party who the only party with four members, two males and two females. Kirito, the male who have tidy black hair who also a beta tester though his identity is just known by the male who walk behind him, Night. Next to Night is a girl who wear a hood and cape, Stella which from Night opinion is a very skilled player. In front of Stella is another girl who also wears a hood and cape though the color of the cape is red instead of black, the girl name is Asuna.

"Let's repeat it again" Kirito said while keep walking forward.

"Our party job is... Dissociate the boss minions, Ruin Kobold Sentinel, from the boss" He said telling them the job of their party for the second times. Night who already know about this information, decide to do some check up for his items, he already does it in the morning, but if there is one mistaken his life can easily fly from his body, and he didn't want to die now.

"I know" Asuna replied without looking at Kirito while Stella just remain silent.

"Me and Night will use our sword skill to stun them. When we both do it you girl quickly use switch" Kirito said while eyeing both girls. While Stella gives no response to his statement, on the other hand Asuna gives him a respond which make him a bit surprised.

"Switch?" She questioned him the part which she doesn't understand. After hearing this, Night stop his activity before looking at the girl clad in red and ask...

"Did it your first time joining a party?" And Asuna gives a tiny nod as an answer to his question. Night just raised one of his eyebrows before doing whatever he does earlier, because if she want an explanation, Kirito can give her better than him. To be honest, Kirito is surprised with this girl answer. If it was the first time for her to be in a party, then it means she able to survive all this time... Alone? Even though she wasn't a beta tester?

It made Kirito slowly stop walking while look at the girl clad in red with a disbelieving expression on his face. His action also makes Night who walks behind him and too focused his attention on whatever he doing, to bump on Kirito. Kirito stumble forward because of it and Night just holding his nose while growled at Kirito...

"Next time, tell me if you want to stop" Kirito just give him an apologize smile as respond to his irritated statement. Asuna also stops walking to see how both boys act. They seem to get along really well. Stella, who also notices this event, didn't stop and keep walking along with the group in front of them. 'I need to explain anything to her now' Kirito thought as he sure he need to told Asuna about all information concerning a party. Night just look at Kirito with one of his eyebrows being raised, before putting both his hands into the pocket of his trouser and walk again while muttering 'What a pair'.

After arriving at the front of the dungeon, Diavel took out a big crystal called corridor crystal. They will go straight to the boss room since going there through the dungeon will waste their time and give them some unnecessary battle which also give them some damage. Also Diavel group already mark the front of the boss room.

'Look like this guy has already prepared everything' Night thought as he watch Diavel use the crystal and the door which lead to the boss room open.

Diavel stab his sword on the ground after all the group has stood in front of the boss room. He looks around, watching every determination on every player face in that room.

"Listen everyone, I just want to say one thing" He announce before clench his fist and smiled.

"Let's win" he adds. 'This guy really suit to be a leader' Night thought as he watches Diavel turn around and about to open the door which lead to the boss room. He quickly grips the hilt of his sword, Striker Sword, as Diavel open the door.

Inside the room, at the end of the room. Sat a big creature which look like a red kangaroo with big stomach, the creature growled softly as it eyes watch the group slowly entering the room, Diavel being the first one who enters the room. And in an instant the darkness in the room quickly fades away as the creature jump from his throne and land a few meters in front of the group. It roars as the name, Illfang The Kobold Lord, along with four HP bar appear around its head. Then three more creatures, Ruin Kobold Sentinel, appears in front of the boss. All the creatures quickly run toward the group.

"Everyone, attack!" Diavel ordered as he raises his sword and pointing it to the creatures. All the players quickly obeyed Diavel order as they also run toward the creatures. Bon being the one who is in the front quickly active his sword skill and his sword shining in yellow before he try to attack one of boss minions. The battle finally begins...

The battle between the boss and it's minions with the players keep going. Every seconds passed the battle become fiercer and fiercer. Though the force of both armies is almost same, the players have something which the boss didn't have, a commander.

"Group A! Group C! Switch" Diavel yelled, giving both group an order to use switch. Both groups, who fight the boss quickly do what Diavel told them.

"That's it! Group B block!" Diavel yelled again as he watches the bosses launch it attack. Agil who knows what he had to do, active his sword skill and quickly block the boss attack with his axe. He quickly switches with Bon who attack the boss which still stunned.

"Group C, keep your guard up and get ready to switch"

"Now!"

"Switch, step back, and get ready to attack from aside"

"Group D, E, and F get the minions away from the boss"

"Alright" Kirito responded as he runs toward one of the minions and quickly use his skill to stun it. "Switch!" He yelled and then Asuna run very fast passing him and yelled...

"Three slash!" And her rapier shines in green before she stab the sentinel three times and the sentinel burst into a million shards. 'I thought she was a newbie, but... She amazing. She so fast I even can't follow her speed' Kirito thought after he watching Asuna kill the sentinel. A sound of sword clashing near him catch his attention as he turns his head toward the sound direction.

"Switch!" Night yelled as he jumps backward to let Stella do her job after he success stunning the sentinel. Stella quickly runs forward as her blade shines in blue and then...

SLASH

After giving the sentinel three slashes it burst into a million shards. Night just regain his balance when suddenly a sentinel appears near Night and quickly attack him. Kirito almost run to aid him, but stopped when he realized Night wasn't getting hit by it. He holds it attack with his sword. A smile appears on his face when he sees Stella starts to move.

"Switch!" He quickly yelled after activating his sword skill and stun the sentinel before the sentinel burst into a million shards after receiving three slashes from Stella.

'Those two work really great together' Kirito thought after he watch Night and Stella defeat two sentinels in less than one minute. True to Night word, Stella is a skilled player, but according to Night she now was holding back, it just makes Kirito wonder how skilled this girl is when she unleash all her potential.

"Good job" Kirito muttering to himself after seeing how his party does their job. Then all of their heads turn in one direction when they heard the same thing. The roar of the boss. The boss HP bar had turned from green to red, which mean it was the time for the boss to change its weapon and fighting style. And look like the information was true, because the boss quickly throw away it axe and shield.

"Look like the information was true after all" Bon commented as he watch the boss about to pull its sword.

"Step back!" The yell of Diavel making everyone surprised, but the next thing he said was more surprising...

"I will take care from here!"

Another sentinel burst into a million shards after Night kill it. He stops to glance at Diavel while Stella, Asuna, and Kirito going to attack the remaining of sentinel. 'Didn't the plan is to surround it with all the parties?' Night asks himself as his eyes keep observe Diavel who had stood in front of all parties with his sword shines in yellow. Then the boss pulls its sword at the same time when Kirito stop to see the condition. His eyes went wide when he realizes something fatal... The information was wrong.

'It wasn't Talwar. It was Nodachi. It was different from the beta' he thought before raise his sword to defend himself from another sentinel who going to attack him.

"Don't do it!" Kirito yell, try to warn Diavel, of course his action don't go unnoticed as a few players, including Night and Bon hear what he yell. But unfortunately Diavel wasn't included as a player who heard his yell as he keep running forward. The boss quickly jumps to one pillar there before Diavel can come closer to it. The boss jump to another pillar and the process repeated with fast motion which made Diavel can't follow the boss movement. And then in one move...

SLASH

The boss able to give Diavel a big damage and then it slashes Diavel again, which make Diavel fly across the room.

"Diavel!" One player from Diavel party yelled his name but unable to aid him because the boss landed a few meters in front of them before giving them it roar.

"Diavel!" Kirito yelled while running toward Diavel with Night behind him after Night tell Asuna and Stella to defeat the rest of sentinel. Kirito quickly bent down and see his HP bar quickly reduce and almost empty.

"Why you did it alone?" Night ask as Kirito quickly take an HP potion from his pocket. But when Kirito about give it to Diavel, he quickly rejected it with his hand. Of course, this action, making both Kirito and Night surprised.

"You are also beta tester, right?" Diavel weakly said while staring at Kirito.

"You know what I after, right?" He adds which make Kirito let out a gasp after he understand what he mean. Night didn't understand about what this blue haired man said, but he sure Kirito will explain it soon.

"Rare item which you get from the last attack" Kirito said which make Night understand. So this guy is targeting that item.

"You are beta tester too?" Kirito ask which just received a smile from Diavel.

"Please... Boss... Defeat the boss... For everyone's sake" Diavel said while staring at Kirito and Night before finally he burst into a million shards. Night can't believe it, he dies... He dies right in front of him and there is nothing he can do. He clenched his fist as Kirito also stands up and then both males throw their glare to the boss. In instant Stella had stood beside Night and Asuna also stood beside Kirito.

"Me too" Asuna said which Kirito quickly understand the meaning of her words as he gave her a nod.

"The situation has changed" Stella said quietly to Night.

"Don't hold back. I count on you Stella" Night said before prepare himself to go all out. And then the four of them start running toward the boss.

"We use the same plan like the sentinel" Kirito announce to his party as they keep running to the boss who had noticed them. The boss growled before preparing to activating it sword skill.

"Night!" Kirito yelled as both he and Night also do the same like what the boss do and then...

CLAAANG

With their power combined, they able to stun the boss.

"Switch!" Both males yelled as both females prepare to unleash their attack. Stella blade shines in blue as she gives the boss three slash attack before she jump aside to let Asuna unleash her attack. But the boss had recovered from Stella attack and quickly attack Asuna, but Asuna still had time to dodge the attack thus the sword just slash her cape. The girl with chestnut hair and determined eyes appear from the destroyed cape before the girl attack the boss with her rapier. Night quickly stands up leaving Kirito who still admire Asuna face before run toward the boss and yelled...

"Stella, Dire Wolf number 3!" Stella quickly understands what he means and throw her hesitant aside as she prepare to make her move. Night who now stood in front of the boss and raises his sword as he made a move to hold the boss attack. The boss roared before it sword shines in red and when it about to attack Night, its roar in pain. The causes of it are Stella, who moves very fast and slashed its stomach. The sword in Night hand quickly shines in blue before Night also slash its stomach, which make the boss roar again.

"Kirito, Asuna!" He yelled as he jumps backward to let Asuna and Kirito take over the situation. Night watch the battle between Asuna and Kirito vs the boss, which he found really interesting. He wants to help them, but first he needs to wait for Stella for able to regain her energy because he was so sure it require a lot energy to running that fast. But then his eyes went wide when he sees Kirito got hit from the boss and crash onto Asuna. Asuna tries to sit up after Kirito crash on her and the first thing she see is... Kirito HP reduces to half. Asuna looks up in time to see the boss stood in front of them before raising its sword and bring it down really fast. Asuna also raises her rapier in hope it can hold the attack even though she know that the chance is low until...

CLAAANG

Asuna watch in awe as this boy friend, the messy haired boy, stood in front of them while holding the boss attack with his sword. 'Damn, I can't hold it any longer' he thought before a green and yellow light appears and suddenly the pressure he was holding gone.

"Don't do such heroic thing that kill yourself, Idiot" Bon said while looking down at him.

"Let's see if you still can say that after I save your ass" He said as he stand up.

"Like that will ever happen" Bon replied.

"We will hold it until you all recover" Agil said before his party and himself running toward the boss. "Let's go" Night said as he offers his hand to Kirito which he quickly accept before Night help Kirito stand up. Then they turned their head to where the battle takes place after they both heard the boss roar again. 'I can't let anyone die again!' Night yelled on his mind after he see the condition, so without a second thought, he run as fast as he can while charge his sword skill. When the boss almost landing on the ground...

"I won't let you!" Night yelled as he jumps in the air before hit the boss aside with his sword skill. After Night landing on the ground, he quickly runs toward where the boss landed.

"Let's go, everyone!" He yelled as Kirito, Asuna, and Stella quickly follow him. They all know one thing for sure. It was their chance. As the boss tried to stand up and attack them with it's sword skill. Night quickly active his own skill and block the boss attack. He jump aside letting Stella unleash her slash attack, then Stella jump aside giving Asuna chance to unleash her stab attack. The last was Kirito who give the boss 2-hit combo which making the boss HP bar went empty and then the boss burst into a million shards. Everyone just stood there in shock after seeing the battle until...

"We... We did it!" Every player in there cheered for their victory against the boss of this floor as result box appears on each player. Kirito just kneel there, trying to control his breath before and checking what he get after dealing the last attack, then he realize there is a hand in front of him.

"Nice finishing Kirito" Night said while giving him a thumb ups with his free hand. Kirito just can smiled before accept his hand.

"You are also not too bad, Night" Kirito replied while staring at the face of his smiling friend.

"Good job you two" Asuna said from behind them while crossed her arms.

"That was a good sword skill. Congratulations. This victory is your" Agil adds while put both his hand on his hip.

"Well, it's not..." Kirito didn't able to finish his sentence when Night slapped his back. But then all the players started to clap their hands for Kirito. Night smiled at this, just wait until Klein hears this. He glances at where Stella stood and where their eyes meet, Stella give him a nod and he replied with a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Why!" A voice interrupted their little celebration, which makes all players staring at the guy with blue hair like Diavel. Night know him, he was Lind. Diavel great fans of sort.

"Why you let Diavel die?" Lind asks once again demanding for an answer.

"Let Diavel die?" Kirito asks back, he still didn't understand with what this guy mean. Night narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he not too sure, but his mind told him, he knows where this conversation will go.

"Don't joke. You know about the boss technique! If you tell us from the beginning he won't die!" And with that many players starting to whispering to each other. This guy, how dare he! Night can't just stand here and do nothing.

"He must be a beta tester. That's why-" "Listen!" Night yelled, cutting another player statement.

"If you don't know anything, I suggest you to shut your mouth!" Night yelled again while glaring at Lind party member. "Because-" when he about to raises his hand to grip the hilt of his sword, he feels someone hold his hand. He turns aside and see Stella already standing there while grip his hand to prevent him for raising his hand. 'How the hell she can be stand here without me noticed her?' he thought before he watch her slowly shook her head while giving him a glare which say 'Don't'. Night gritted his teeth about to protest until... Kirito laughing like maniac. Night let out a sigh, this not going to end well. As Kirito start to speak, Night knows that he can't do anything to change this.

'Liar!' That was the thing Night want to yelled so badly when he heard about how Kirito told them that he was ever reached a higher floor than another beta tester. And after a few yell matches, the name Beater finally born and Kirito will be the first person who ever bear this title. After wearing the item he got from the earlier battle, The Midnight Coat, he starts to walk toward the stairs which will lead to the door of the next floor. He let out a sigh and about to follow him when Asuna runs pass him. He watch as Asuna stopping Kirito from walk further and ask him a question which in his opinion was stupid. 'Weird girl' he thought as he walk pass Asuna toward Kirito who about to walk away until... Night hit his head, hard.

"What the hell that was for, Night?" He yelled in protest as both his hand hold his head.

"For doing something stupid" Night answered simply before letting out a sigh "look like whatever I going to do now won't change you, right?"

"Yeah" Kirito answered while looking away. He didn't want to lose his friend, but he need to do this or else...

Night stares at the ceiling for a few seconds before open his menu touch some button and finally, dissolve his party.

"Just remember Kirito..." Night said seriously before smiling at him "Our promise. Just remember our promise"

"I won't forget it. I will definitely wait for the result" Kirito replied while showing him a little smile. That's right, their promise. Even though they will separated but their promise will bring them back together.

"See you later, Night" Kirito said as he watches his friend who wave his hand to him. After Kirito disappear, the smile on Night face turned into a frown. He about to walk toward the door too, when all of sudden a square contained invitation to join a party to appear in front of him. He quickly turns around and find a girl, Stella, stood a few meters in front of him.

"Y-you, but-" "are you going to accept my invitation or not?" She cut his words and use the same word he ever use to her before. To tell the truth, he was taken aback by her action. I stared at the invitation for a moment before...

"Why, I need to know the reason why you want to ask me?" Night ask while staring at the eyes of this girl.

"So you don't want to join my party?" she ask while tilted her head to the side. He growled at her, this girl can be rather annoying. After letting out a sigh he touch the accept button and once again, Night and Stella becoma a party.

"You must tell me you reason later. Anyway..." Night said before look at the rest of players who look like get ready to continue their journey.

"Let's get out of here first" Night said before putting both his hand into his trouser pocket. Stella just stare at him for a seconds before nod her head. And with that, their adventure to explore this world... Begin.

* * *

**Before I forget I wanted to say, WELCOME BACK K. Man you really had me worried here. Well that all for now see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, I need to work on my final exam first and with my part-time job, it also eat all of my free time. Well, enough with that, here the next chapter and you'll find this chapter as... weird chapter. Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer : ANE, BRS, SAO wasn't mine.**

* * *

Night stared intently at his target which located a few feet in front of him. He tightened his grip on the knife in his hand. With a knife in his hand and the prey which unable to do anything right now, he feel like he can be a God just for a few moments. A smirk appears on his face when he feels that it was the time to end all of this. Too bad it was just lasted a few minutes. Well, if he didn't do it fast, maybe someone will get annoyed, so without wasting any more time, he moves his hand which holding the knife and in one swift motion...

Clink

The vegetable in front of him, which earlier was raw vegetable now turned into chopped vegetable which in Night opinion not too good chopped. Well, he can understand this as his cooking skill is still not high enough, compare to real world cooking in SAO is too easy. You didn't need to cut it by yourself, what you need was touching the ingredients with a knife and voila... It's done. How boring... Night think cooking in the real world is more exciting than cooking in this deadly world. He can't complain since this game is far too great to be compared with the excitement he got when he cooking... Though the excitement he got in this game has died since that bastard Johann Faust change the situation. Beside complaining about such thing won't help him solve his problem. He gathers all the meal he already made on the tray and quickly brought it to the dining table.

"Hey, Stella the dinner is ready!" He called his new companion, the mysterious girl named Stella which now already entered the dining room. Now Night and Stella were on the second floor of the flying castle called Aincard, they are now renting a room in the main town of this floor, Urbus. It had been two weeks since the day when all of them defeat Ilfang the Kobold Lord and clear the first floor. For the dungeon of the second floor, the dungeon already explored by some players including them, but they are still unable to find the location of the boss room. During this two week, Night already got stronger and more skilled than before, though it's still not enough to be considered as a skilled player. Mainly he trains with himself, but on rare occasion, Stella also will be there, observe him and sometimes offer him one or two advice. At first he can't understand why she didn't train with him, but then he understands. Stella weapon is a curve blade type named, Yokaze, while his weapon is a one handed sword type. Well, he also got a problem with his weapon. His weapon, Striker Sword is a strong sword, even he still can't find any sword in this floor which can replace his weapon... Maybe except Kirito Anneal Blade. The problem is... He sure his sword will be destroyed anytime soon, he knows that Striket Sword parameter is 2S1A4D which mean it had high durability, but the action he do in the battle with the first floor boss caused it durability quickly reduces, so soon enough he will need a new sword. But the question is... Where he can find a sword which have the same or higher stats than his current sword, Striker Sword.

He already asks Kirito about this via message and his reply is... Yes, there is a sword which has higher stats than Striker Sword, but the sword is located in the dungeon and for the specific detail about this sword is still unknown. It wasn't a rare sword or anything, just a strong sword, but Night thinks maybe it will suit him. Kirito also told him the he already asks Argo, the best informant in Aincard, about this sword, but she said the location is still unknown. Night internally sighed, Kirito has suggested him to bring his sword to the blacksmith, but he refuses it, he has a personal reason about it. As always the dinner went silent. Night keep staring at his companion who eat her meal calmly, he learns that it was really hard to make a conversation with her. Stella was an antisocial girl in his opinion and if he may add, an antisocial girl which is skilled with her sword. Sure, they are party now, but they didn't spend the entire time together, in fact, they are just seen together when night come or when they going to explore the dungeon. In his free time, Night always tries to look for a quest or train his skill while Stella, well, he didn't really know what she do in her free time. She also still didn't tell him the reason why she asks him to join her party and when he tried to ask her, she always ignore him. But on the other hand, he also glad that he still has someone to accompany him, though they didn't seen together all the time, their teamwork remains good or in right word, increasing since now Night become stronger and slowly able to catch up with her skill.

"Tomorrow, let's explore the dungeon again" she said softly, breaking the silence which of course make Night a little surprised. He didn't surprised about her breaking the silence but more of what she said.

"Didn't we already went there four times?" He asks. Night and Stella already make a deal that they will explore the dungeon four days in a week because they also need some time to raise their skill and leveling up. So it was strange if suddenly she wants to go to the dungeon again.

"I have a good reason " she replied before stand up, muttering thank you for the food and walk toward another room. A frown appears on Night face after he sees how his companion act, he has thought that she was selfish and look it was true. Well, whatever the reason he needs to come or otherwise... Something bad will happen. He let out a sigh before standing up to clean the dish. Night put both his hands into the pocket of his sweatpants as he made his way to their shared room. There's no such rule in SAO that say boys and girls can't be in the same room and since they want to save their money, they need to do it. Its not like they can do something like that since the system will prevent such thing and look like Stella didn't mind about this, also since they sleep in separate bed, it's fine with him.

He opens the door of their room and spot Stella wears a black tank top and shorts, sat on her bed while sorting her items. When she heard the sound of a door being opened, she instantly knows that he has done with cleaning the dish. She paid no attention to his presence and continue with what she do right now. If she can describe him, Night is a nice guy which a little stupid and childish. But he can be mature too, it proved when they all face the first floor boss, but she still needs some time to confirm that thing. Night walk toward her and a second later he had stood no too far from her.

"Stella, we have already become party for 2 weeks, but you still didn't tell me the reason. Why is that?" He suddenly asks her. Was the reason for her to ask him to join her party really matter to him? He already asks about that for almost ten times now. And like those ten times, she will ignore him.

"Are you toying me?" He asks again, which quickly catch all of her attention. Her fingers frozen in the place after she heard those words from him. She quickly turns her head to stare at him and give him a cold glare, which of course making Night taken aback.

"I won't do such thing" she said coldly to him and if you heard clearly, you can hear a venom dripped from those words. She won't do such thing, she wasn't like them... They...

She about to ignore him when suddenly she heard him... Chuckle?

She turns to look at him again to confirm this and... What she heard was true, he did chuckle.

"*chuckle* Sorry for saying that. I already know that you are not the kind of person who will do that. I just say it in order to get some response from you though the respond you showed isn't the respond I hoping for. Again, I am sorry. Its just you can make me die out of curiosity if you didn't tell me" Night said while showing an apologetic smile on his face. She stares at him for a few seconds and from his expression and the way he talks, she knows that he wasn't lying and also didn't really mean what he say.

"*sigh* It not I don't want to tell you... I still need something to confirm something" she stated which of course making him confused.

"Confirm?" Night didn't really understand this girl. What's the connection between her reason and the need to confirm something?

"Whatever, just when you have already confirm... Whatever you need to confirm, tell me your reason, alright?" Night said with a grin on his face. If she still not ready to tell him, then he will be patience, if she has some secret, he will respect it. Stella gives a nod to him before back sorting her items. Look like he was far smarter than he look. Well, it was better to have a partner who still has brain than a partner who didn't have a brain at all. Night about to walk to his bed when suddenly he remembers something he planned to do since the first time they arrive at Urbus.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to tell you something, but I always forget about it. Before I forget about it again... Thank you" Night said with a big smile on his face. Stella eyes widen at his words as she didn't expect him to say something like that.

"I don't know what will happen to me if you didn't ask me to join your party so thanks... Anyway, I am going to go to bed now because we will have a busy day tomorrow, night Stella" and with that he quickly made his way to his bed and throw himself to the bed. Before Night completely go to the land of dream...

"Night" a soft sound said.

A loud voice, crying because of pain can be heard inside the dungeon. A creature which resemble of an ox, fall to the ground, unmoved before finally it burst into a million shards. Stella put her weapon, Yokaze, back to it's sheath after she sees her enemy which called Trembling Ox, defeated. Night just can watch as his companion defeated the fifth Trembling Ox they meet today, alone. Well, that wasn't entirely true since he also helps to defeat those creatures, a little. It's not like he has choice since he think if he uses his sword too much it will break, anyway those creatures weren't easy to defeat.

"Anyway, Stella I still don't understand why we need to explore the dungeon again. It's not like I don't want to do it, it just... You also know the condition of my sword, right?" Night asks her when they begin to walk again.

"You will know my reason when the time come" Stella replied while keep walking toward her destination. If she wasn't wrong, it must be located around here. Suddenly a loud roar coming from behind them, and they instantly know that it was time for another battle. But when they turned around, Night eyes widen at the sight of their enemy. It was like Trembling Ox, but it's bigger and definitely look stronger. It was the female version of Trembling Ox, the Trembling Cow. The famous monster of the second floor, which can be considered as a mini boss because of its size.

'Damn, when I wasn't in the best condition ' Night thought when he about to pull his sword, until Stella stepped in front of him.

"Go forward and then turn left. You will find a box with something useful inside it" she told him in command tone. At first he was confused with what she said and when he about to ask it, she quickly points to the path behind. He instantly knows what she means and about to protest until...

"No time for arguing. With your weapon current condition you won't able to give me any help, go now" she said before dashing toward the creature. Night know what she says was true, but... Then something unexpected by him hit his mind. Did she?

Night gritted his teeth before, finally make his decision. He turns around and quickly running as fast as he can toward the direction Stella pointed earlier. Stella jumps back in order to avoid this big monster attack, after she landed on the ground, she take a quick glance at behind and found Night running toward the direction she pointed earlier. 'Hurry up, Night' she thought before focusing her attention back to Trembling Cow in front of her. Her blade starts to shine in blue as she prepares herself for attacking this creature.

Night focus all his energy to his legs as he keeps running. 'I need to be fast' that was what on his mind, maybe Stella is skilled but still, Trembling Cow is a strong enemy. 'That's it!' he yelled in his mind when his eyes spot a bend and he quickly go there. But what awaits him after passing that bend is just more than a box, but also a Trembling Ox. Night cursed his luck before pull out his sword, look like there is no other way to reach that box without kill this thing first. The Ox roared at him before running toward him, Night tightened his grip before his sword start to shine in red. This is maybe will be the last attack which Striker Sword can unleash. He dashes forward while slightly raised his sword. This will take a few minutes for defeating this thing.

Slash

After those last attack, the monster burst into a million shards and the result box appear in front of the black haired boy. But the only thing which burst into a million shards wasn't just the monster, but also the sword he holds also burst into a million shards. Night sword, Striker Sword, finally reaches it's limit, but that wasn't a problem since there is no other thing which prevent him to reach the box, Night quickly approach the box before open it and...

Blam

Trembling Cow hit the wall. Earlier it tried to attack its prey, but the prey able to dodge it attack resulting the incident to happen. After Stella landed on the ground she stood straight while preparing for the next attack. Facing one Trembling cow won't be a problem for her, but facing two is another story. Strength wasn't the main thing she uses in battle, Trembling Cow have strong defense, but it wasn't as fast as her, so she can defeat it using her speed, but she can't do the same if there is another Trembling Cow in the battlefield. One of Trembling Cow roared before running toward her again. Stella narrowed her eyes as she prepares to dodge its attack again until...

Slash

Night jump in the air and slashing its head, instantly killing that thing. Well, it wasn't amazing thing since the HP of that thing already turned red, so it won't be strange if he can kill it in one strike. He turns around to facing her with a big grin on his face.

"Look like I come in the right time. By the way, thanks for the new sword" he said before lifting his new sword, Rebellion Blade, which he gets from earlier box. Though this raises some question in his mind about this girl, but he decides to ask it later as now they need to take care of something first.

"Now, how about we try my new sword ability?" He said before turning around to face their enemy which now roared at them. After Night yelled let's go, both of them quickly dash toward the Trembling cow, ready to end it life.

"I-I can't believe this! You got a Trembling Cow milk!" Night yelled after he peek at Stella result box from behind. He had heard it from Kirito that it was the ingredient which can be used to make Tremble Shortcake, one of the most delicious food in SAO. "But damn, my cooking skill isn't high enough for able to making those cakes" he mumble while put his hand under his chin like he thinking something. Stella raised one of her eyebrows after she saw how this boy act.

"Anyway, Stella I want to ask you something" Night suddenly said with a serious tone and this quickly catch her attention.

"You are a really skilled player, also you had much knowledge about this game and when we are in battle, you always seem to know how to handle the situation.." Night said while keep focusing his eyes on this girl's blue eyes before finally he ask the question which already raises his curiosity to max level.

"You are a Beta Tester, right?"

Stella narrowed her eyes before finally... Give him a tiny nod. She knows that soon he will found out about this. Her eyes looking down at the ground as she waits for his response, but the respond he gave her... It wasn't something she expected.

"Amazing!" Night yelled before grabbing both her shoulder and shake her.

"How far you get in the beta? Kirito just able to make it on the 8th floor. You must be higher than that, right? Since you are more skilled than him. So, is there any secret event here? Because-" before Night able to launch another question, Stella quickly hit his forehead with her own forehead which making Night stumble backward.

"Why in the hell you do that?!" Night yelled which Stella replied with a cold glare. Both players keep glaring at each other before Night laughed. Stella stared at him in confusion while raising one of her eyebrows, what the hell happen to this guy?

"*laugh* Sorry, it's just if I remember it was our first fight since the first time we become party" Night stated before grinning at her.

'Weird' Stella thought before walking away.

'Kudere' Night thought before following her from behind. Well, maybe this day can become the beginning for them to become friendlier toward each other... Or that's what Night thought.

* * *

**Told you it was weird chapter, so what do you think?**

**Oh yeah for Ironhime(I forget the number again) the way to find out if Bon going to make another appreance or not is... with keep reading this.**

**That all for now, see ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, screw this shit. I am going to update this first before back looking for the right target for me to unleash my anger.**

**Maybe you all already notice one thing which seemed odd... where the hell is Fateful Meeting? Well, if you hadn't notice that, try looking for it and you will find... nothing. So here the causes, when weekend come me and some of my friends (including my publisher) decide to go to countrysite for camping and... when I was unaware of it, someone who looking for a ticket to go straight to the hell, had a gut to hack my fanfiction account and delete mine two story which unfortunately... Fateful Meeting include as one of it. Since I got none backup data for it (even in my laptop) I going to go crazy and all. For you know I hadn't able to touch my account since last month thanks to final exam. So look like I need to write it again huh? Well, I will try to write again as soon as I found the culprit (just hope he/she was live in my city). And how the hell I can found the culprit? I don't know, I will think about it later. Btw this chapter maybe can be considered as pointless since I make it with rage still present on my mind. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer : Brs, Ane, Sao wasn't mine.**

* * *

Slash...

A howl of pain can be heard in the room after the target received that attack. Ten yellow eyes starting to shine, illuminating the room which almost covered by the darkness. It hissed before prepare to launch its attack...

"Watch out!"

Blam...

The target of the creature able to dodge it attack with jumping aside. The blade in her hand starts to shine in blue before she gives her target three slash attack. The creature cry of pain after receiving those attacks, it also lowers the defense of that thing...

"Let's go!" A young man yelled while running forward with the sword in his hand shines in blue. In an instant another young man quickly follows him and his own sword shine in different color.

The creature, Orochi the serpent lord, howling in pain after two players attack two of its heads. The player who attacks one of its attack wear a black coat with the sword in his hand shining in green, this player also known as Beater. The other player who wears a red jacket and yelled earlier, jump back along with the Beater to dodge its attack. Orochi hissed in anger as it five heads starting to gather the energy on their mouths to launch its special attack, until...

"Group C, go now!" The leader of the group yelled to give a sign to the other party to go now. Knowing their role, Group C quickly runs forward to stop the boss attack.

"Take this!" The player which known for blaming the Beta Tester for the death of two thousand players which die in the early game. The sword in his hand shines in yellow as he delivers a stab attack on one of its heads.

"Shima, Agil, jumps back now!" Bon yelled as the other two players, one who have bald head and use an axe as his weapon and the other who have pink hair and use a spear as his weapon, nodded before the three of them jump back. Orochi hissed again when it's HP finally near zero.

"We almost there!" Bon exclaimed when he sees the HP bar of this creature, but the next thing happen wasn't what he or other players expecting... Except two peoples. Orochi eyes shines more brightly before all of its heads starting to attack more fiercely than before, though the players able to dodge it with back away until it can't reach them.

'Damn, I don't know that its attack pattern will change when the HP almost reach zero' Kirito thought as he keep eyeing his enemy. But then something else catches his attention, a light. Stood not too far from where he stood, there is a girl which was clothed in black, the partner of his friend, Stella with three darts on her free hand. Her eyes were cold and calculating, like she was waiting for something... Until, she throws the darts in her hands. The dart quickly flies toward the angry snake... And one of its hit the eyes of the center head of Orochi. Quickly all Orochi heads howl in pain.

'It... Stop attacking' Kirito thought before he feel someone running pass him. Night run toward the snake which still howl in pain as a memory when they talk come to his mind.

_Flashback_

"Listen, I have an important information for you that maybe even your friend, the Beater, didn't know" Stella said as both of them walking toward the meeting point.

"What is that?" Night asks while focusing some of his attention to the girl which walk beside him. Usually if Stella speaks all of sudden, it means whatever she goes to tell him must be important.

"When the boss of this floor HP almost reaches zero, it attack will be more fierce than before, but we can avoid it with back away until we out of it's reach" Stella explaining as Night listened intently.

"When that happens, I will try to stop it and if I success, I want you to deliver the final blow"

_End Flashback_

'Look like what you said always come true, Stella. And I wonder?' the sword in his hand starting to shine in red as he get closer and closer...

'Just how far are you actually in Beta?' and with that Night slash the head on the center with all his strength. Orochi, howling in pain before finally what all the players there wait finally happen, it burst into a million shards. There is a moment of silence as all players there, register what was happening a while ago, until...

"We-we did it!" They all yelled in excitement. Night let out a sigh of relief after he put his sword back to its sheath. He turns around and a smile appears on his face when Kirito walk toward him.

"Good job, Night" Kirito said while both males doing a high five. Night grinned at him before glance at his partner. She was still there, stood apart from the group while checking her items. She never changes.

"Congratulations Night, if I wasn't wrong, it had been your seventh time doing the last attack, right?" Agil said when he comes to them and congratulate Night

"Yeah, though I can't do this without all the players here" he replied as he watches all the players there chatting happily while checking their items.

"That's right, especially a certain player" Kirito muttered before Night slapped his back. Stella identity as Beta Tester still not published, though Kirito able to guess it. Well, as long as he can keep this information for himself, it won't be a problem for either Night or Stella.

"Now let's go to the next floor!" Night exclaimed which replied with a nod by both Kirito and Agil.

That was what happened nine days ago. Now the main settlement of 11th floor, Taft, had been crowded with many players who want to explore this floor, and from those many players, there is one player who called 'Beater'. The Beater which known as Kirito by his friends, was in the dungeon not too far from Taft, facing a monster with some players behind him. His sword shines in blue as he is going to active his sword skill and then...

Slash...

Stab...

The monster in front of him burst into a million shards.

"You guys alright!" He yelled as he turns around and approach them.

"Yeah" answered the guy with brown hair.

"Hurry up heal him!" Kirito ordered as the other player does what he told them...

And that's how Kirito met them... The guild called 'Moonlit Black Cats'

"For our guild 'Moonlit Black Cats', Cheers!"

"Cheers!" That voice can be heard from an ale house in the main settlement in 11th floor, Taft.

Inside the ale house, in the rather long table, stood five players which surround the table and one player which sat on the only seat near the long table.

"And for our savior, Kirito, Cheers!" The player who has blond hair said before the rest of players except the one who sit down follow his movement.

"C-Cheers" Kirito said a little hesitant because he not used to this kind of situation. Earlier this day, he was trying to explore the dungeon on this floor and then he found this guild being forced back by some monster, so to make thing simple, he goes to save them. To thank him, they invite him to one of many ale houses in Taft which he accepted, though they need to force him to come with them.

After all the males in the guild say their thanks to Kirito, it turn for the only female in the guild to say her thanks.

"Thank you, Thank you very much!" The girl with blue hair said to him.

"I-It's fine" Kirito replied, still feel a little shocked after what happened today. He didn't expect to be treated like this after saving them. Really, if Night was the one who spot them, he will do the same like him. Now he thinks of it, he wonders what he is doing right now?

"I was really scared, so when you save us I was really happy" The blue haired girl said which make Kirito back to reality. He not sure how to respond this as it was the first time a girl thank him.

"Um... Kirito-san, I know it's maybe a bit rude for me to ask, but what is your level now?" The guy with brown hair named Keita which also the leader of the guild said that to him. Kirito didn't respond immediately as first he just glances at the questioner before glance away and muttering

"About 20"

"Hmm... It's not too far from us, but you are really great as a solo player" Keita said, though Kirito didn't really pay his attention to the leader as his eyes glance at his HP bar, or more correctly at his true level.

"Keita, that's enough. Solo player just hunt the isolated enemy and that wasn't the best way" Kirito replied, trying to explain to Keita that being a solo player was a bad idea.

"I-I see, then Kirito, I am sorry for suddenly said this" But before Keita able to ask Kirito something really important, a sound of a door being opened cut him. It's also making Kirito glance to the newcomer and... His eyes widen a bit when he sees a very familiar player who have messy black hair and wear a red jacket.

'What's he doing here?' that was the first question appear in his mind when his eyes spot his friend who walk toward the bartender.

Night look around as he made his way toward the bartender with both his hand in his jacket pocket. 'Oh, is there a party there?' he asks himself when he spots seven players gathering around a long table with many foods on the table. Then his eyes widen a bit when he spots his best friend which have a title as a 'Beater' sat there.

'Kirito? Why he sat there, is something happen?' he ask himself again, though before Night able to greet him, Keita already asking Kirito something which made Night words stopped in his mouth.

"Do you want to join our guild? The only who able to fill the front line is Tetsuo the mace user" Night smiled a little after he heard this. 'Well, it was better than play alone' he thought before he sits in a seat which near them so he able to heard their conversation.

"Her name is Sachi" Keita introduce Sachi to Kirito while patting her head. "I am planning to make her become a sword and shield user, so she can fight in the front line. But she didn't know at all how doing it. Uh, can you please teach her?" Keita finished his word with a smile on his face. Night chuckled internally after hearing this, look like Kirito need to teach another newbie again.

"What did you say? Don't underestimate me like that" Sachi said in protest before stepping back a bit to get Keita hand off her head.

"Because, I can't directly fight in the front line. I am scared" she said which receiving some comment from her teammates. While Kirito also watch how this guild member interacting with each other, he also aware of someone else who watch them with a big stupid grin on his face. Night found the conversation of that guild rather interesting and amusing because three reasons. First, he curious about what his friend's decision is, second because the expression of the blue haired girl which in his opinion was cute, third it had been long since he saw someone talking as carefree as them. Just seeing this, give a desire for him to join their conversation, but knowing he is just going to be an interrupter, so he decides to just observe them with a grin on his face. Then something hit his mind... He forgets that he comes to this place with a task which he must complete. He debates for a moment, whether he wants to stay here a little longer or do his task. Part of him yelled to him to stay here and enjoy the show, but another part of him yelled at him for doing his task or else... He didn't want to think of the consequence and luckily his sanity joins the part of himself which order him to do his task. He glances at his friend for the last time, knowing that he also watch him while hearing the guild story, he gives a grin again before finally standing up and go to the bartender for ordering something he need or more like, something they need.

"So that's where she going" Night muttering to himself as his eyes keep watching the yellow dot on his digital map. After making sure that the dot didn't move, he closes his map before puts both his hand into the pocket of his jacket and start walking toward the direction he intent to go. A few weeks had passed since the beginning of this deadly game and look like all the players here starting to get used to live in this world. But they still had intention to finish this game since they still want to live in the real world. Night look around as he keeps walking, he glad to see the face of many players there. Their face has changed, when the game first starts many players have a look of horror on their face, but as time past the look on their face starting to change. He smiled to himself as his mind begins to imagine something crazy.

"Oh, isn't that Night?" Upon hearing his name, he turns his head to the source of the voice and his smile went bigger when he sees three people which he considered as a friend.

"Yo, what up?" He greeted while walking toward them. It had been nine days since the last time he sees these three men so it was no a strange thing for him to approach them with an intention to know about their condition.

"Nothing, just noticed someone walking around with a smile on his face. So did you already-" before the young man with pink hair able to finish his sentence, Night already cut it.

"For the last time Shima, me and her were just partner and friend, no more and no less... And I advise you to not do what you do before when you meet her again" Night said with an irritated tone while crossing his arms. He still remember how this guy tries to flirt his partner when he first introduce her to him and Shima almost died that day.

"Anyway, what are you doing Night-kun?" The boy with a bald head and glasses said.

"Just walking around Koneko. Anyway, I wanted to asking you guys something, did you three were friend from real world?" Night ask while staring at the three young men in front of him.

"Yeah, that's true, the three of us are already befriend each other in the real world. On the 1st floor the three of us got separate, but I think it was a miracle that we can meet again in 3rd floor" said the leader of the group which is the same guy who ever insult the beta tester, Bon. It was strange how those two men, Night and Bon, able to become friends after their little 'argument' back then when they are still in Tolbana. But after their little chat in the boss battle, they start to see each other in a new light. Night had seen Bon not as annoying person who just can insult another person again, but as someone who believe what he belief and do whatever he can to protect his comrade, so to change him, Night simply need to change what his belief. Bon in other hand not seeing Night again as idiot player who can just swing his sword around, but seeing him as another player who he need to respected, not mentioned this guy already doing the last attack seventh times thus far. How they able to change their relationship? Only God who knows the answer.

"Anyway, I didn't see your partner around. Let me guess, she ditched you again?" Bon asks with a bit amusement in his voice. He always likes to see how those two interacting with each other. What makes it interesting? Their completely opposite personality. Bon can describe Night as a fire that never goes out while his partner can be described as ice that never melts.

"You can say that, but..." Night didn't able to finish his statement as something hit his mind again. 'Damn, I got distracted again!' he thought before glance at his clock.

"Anyway, I need to go now. See you three around" Night said quickly before running to his destination, leaving the three boys to stare at him with a confused look on their face.

After a few minutes just running and occasionally bumping into someone, he finally arrives at his destination. The cliff which located not too far from Taft. He looks up to the sky and a smile appear on his face. 'Same reason as always' he thought before close his eyes for a seconds and then open it again and looking around. His smile went bigger when he spots what he looking for before put both his hands into the pocket of his jacket and walk forward.

"Did I make you wait too long?" Night asks once he stand behind the girl which sat at the end of the cliff. He received a glare from the girl which he assumes as a 'yes' to his question. He sighed before open his menu to retrive their dinner.

Night eat his bread as his eyes look up at the sky which full of stars. The girl beside him, Stella, also chewed her bread slowly as her eyes glued to the sky. Night glance a little at his partner and saw the same calm expression on her face. He didn't know, but whenever they decide to eat dinner outside, Stella always chooses a place which give a clear view of sky full of stars, so he assumes she was fond of star. After staring at her face (while secretly admiring her beauty) Night opens his menu to do something. After entering the message section, he starts to write a message to his black haired friend. The message was simple as he just wanted to know whether he accept the invitation to join the guild or not. After finishing his task, he found the girl beside him look at him.

"Kirito?" She asks with a bit curiosity in her voice. Night chuckled a little before told her about what (partly) made him come late. Stella listens to his story while occasionally eat her bread. When Night done with his story, suddenly there a message symbol in front of him meaning someone has sent him a message. He open it to receive a reply from Kirito which say that he has accepted the offer of the 'Moonlit Black Cats' guild.

"And look like he already become the member" Night said to Stella before replying Kirito message. Stella just watch her partner write a message to his friend before looking up at the sky again. She had observed him and from what she sees, he was almost...

"Hey Stella, after this, how about we go hunting?" He asks her with the same smile which always present on his face. She just closed her eyes before giving him a tiny nod as an answer. She will and always observe him until... She knows the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, *sigh* this few days had give me an headache. And here another new chapter.  
****I know I usually take long process for romance but here you will see (or more like read) something unxpected.  
Oh, and maybe it will be another pointless chapter.**

**Disclaimer : BRS, ANE, SAO wasn't mine.**

* * *

A few months had passed since the first day of the deadly game named Sword Art Online began. During that time more than two thousand players had met the end of their life. Now the rest of surviving players had tried their best to clear this game and to end this deadly world and to achieve the result after clearing this game. Going back to the real world. Among the remaining players there is some skilled player which called clearer. A player which had higher level and more skilled than many players there which had a single purpose, to clear the game. In the dungeon of 19th floor, four creatures called Dark-Elf Warrior, intently wanted to attack a player which comes to their area, but now the condition is reversed. Another Dark-Elf Warrior burst into a million shards after being cut in half by a player. Another one wants to attack it... Only to be countered by the player which soon able to kill it with ease. The result box appears in front of him after that, his eyes eyeing the box and he let out a satisfied sigh after he read the result.

"That will solve the problem... And..." The boy with messy hair and blue eyes turning around to face the one who got him involved in the mess he just clear a few moments ago.

"Do you alright?" He said while looking at the girl's brown eyes. Earlier, he is just planning to explore the dungeon a bit since Stella already goes to God only know where and when he about to leave, he spots this girl being surrounded by four Dark-Elf Warrior. Not wanting to see another player death, he quickly runs toward them and kill all the creatures which surround her. The girl which is shorter than him... Even shorter than Stella, just scratch the back of her head which covered in brown hair.

"Don't worry, I am fine. And sorry for making you involved in my problem" she said with a bit cheerful tone while staring at the taller boy in front of her.

Night just let out a sigh of relief, before putting his sword back in its sheath and extend his arms to the girl.

"It's fine, by the way, my name is Night. What's yours?" He asks while waiting for the girl to accept his hand. The girl just staring at the face of her savior before looking down to his hand before finally accept it.

"My name is Yutari (A/N: anyone know her?). Nice to meet you, Night-san" the girl, Yutari introduce herself with smile on her face.

"*Chuckle* no need to be so formal with me. Just Night is alright" he replied before looking around.

"By the way Yutari, are you alone? I didn't mean a bad thing, just you know... Going alone to the dungeon is a dangerous thing" Night said with concern on his face. Well, he has right to be worried about another player safety since he didn't want to see another player just burst into a million shards... Like what Diavel did.

"Yeah, ah... But I am here because I am going to look for material for smithing, you know I was a blacksmith" she replied while pointing her thumbs in her face, proud with herself for being a blacksmith.

"Oh... Then *pull his sword from its sheath* could you upgrade my sword? I think it's time to give it some upgrade" Night asks before handed his sword to her. Yutari accept his sword before observe it. The sword had silver hilt, silver cross-guard with silver orb shaped like a shield at the center, and silver blade with the rim colored in red. She uses her equipment appraisal skill to get more information about the sword. Sure, her appraisal skill not really high, but it must be enough for her to get the name and all.

"Durandal" Yutari read aloud the name of her savior sword and start to look at it parameters which is 4S2Q5D. 'Nice sword' she thought before handed it back to the owner. Her skill still not high enough for knowing if the weapon are made by player or found in the dungeon.

"So where you found this sword?" She asks with curiosity in her voice.

"Boss drop" Night simply said while putting the sword back to its sheath.

"17th floor" he adds before staring at the girl again.

"So can you do it?" Night asks again before put both his hand on his hip.

"Sure" Yutari replied with a smile.

"Did you already have the material?" She adds which Night answered with a nod.

"Let's go then" and with that both players walk to exit of the dungeon.

After feeling that it was enough, Night touches the button and... His message already on it's way to Stella. He let out a sigh before looking around. Ralberg, the main settlement of 19th floor. After looking around then he focused his gaze to the girl vendor carpet, which the owner of the vendor, Yutari, try her best to upgrade his sword. It had been a while since he comes here since 23th floor already cleared, now he and his partner had already rented a room in there. A few minutes has passed and Night had felt so bored until...

"Done!" Yutari yelled while raising Duradal+3 which now have 5S2Q6D as its parameters. She handed the sword to its owner and when the owner accepts it, he just grins like a child who get a candy.

"And you don't need to pay it. I will think of it as a thank you gift for saving me earlier" Yutari said before showing Night another of her smile. He didn't know, but he thinks this girl is too much smiling. But again, he also likes this girl except his smile didn't stay too long on his face. Anyway, he kind of thought that this girl smile as kind of cute.

"So Night, tell me, are you one of the clearer?" Yutari suddenly ask which made Night back to reality.

"Oh... Yeah, I am. Why you ask?" He replied while putting his sword back to its sheath.

"Did you know a girl named Stella?" And this question quickly catches all of Night attention.

"Wait a minute! From where you know her?" He quickly asks while leaning forward as he really want to know the answer to his question. He didn't expect, someone to know his partner. Well, maybe she was famous and all because of her skill, but no one ever knows her name except a very few people. Yutari quickly leaning backward while raising her hand in front of her, preventing the boy in front of her for getting closer as she was feeling uncomfortable being this close with a boy. But before Night able to get the answer, someone grabs his jacket collar from behind and quickly pull him backward. He stumbles backward when whoever grabs him release his jacket collar. He about to give whoever do that to him, a piece of his mind. That's it until his eyes see a very familiar blue eyes who give him a cold glare. It was her, his partner, the girl in question, Stella. But even so, he still going to give her a piece of his mind.

"Why the hell you are doing that?" He yelled while glaring at the girl who still wear a hood to cover her face. The girl didn't respond to his statement instead she just continue to be glaring at the boy in front of her. Both players keep glaring at each other, until...

"Um... If you guys wanted to fighting. Can you two please do it in another place?" Yutari timidly said as she didn't want to get involved with them. Both players ignore her as they keep glaring at each other before finally Night let out a sigh and scratch the back of his head.

"Look like I will never win this staring contest" he said before finally stare at both girls in front of him with a smile on his face.

"Anyway, how you can meet her, Stella?" Night asks while gesturing to Yutari with her hand. At first Stella just looks at him before turning her head to Yutari and give the shorter girl a tiny nod. Yutari just blinked when Stella nods to her since she didn't understand what the meaning of the nod, until...

"Oh... Yeah, we meet when I first open my shop and Stella was my first costumer" Yutari exclaimed which made Night raised one of his eyebrows.

"When did you open your shop?" Night ask again before putting both his hands into the pocket of his jacket. Stella just raised one of her eyebrows seeing how this guy always puts both his hands in the pocket of his trouser or jacket, maybe that was his style? She not too sure.

"I didn't really remember when.." Yutari said before looking up with her index finger touch her chin like she was thinking of something...

"Oh yeah, I still didn't remember when but I open my shop on the 11th floor, Taft" she finally give Night an answer. Night just stares at the brown haired girl before staring at his partner.

"What exactly are you doing in your free time, anyway?" He asks her with curiosity in his voice. She just gives him a look that saying 'is it important for you?'. Sometime, this girl can be really annoying with all this mystery thing.

"Well, if you guys don't mind, I will do something else" Night said before walking away since he already didn't need anything and he thinks, hunting will be better than just stood there.

"He was a nice guy, didn't he?" Yutari asks to the girl clad in black after Night has out of ear shots. Stella just nods her head as her eyes keep watching her partner walking away.

"Maybe you need to treat him better than now. After all, your purpose is to make sure of that thing, right Mato?" Yutari said, knowing well about this girl's intention. Stella gives the shorter girl a glare for calling her that while Yutari just giggle seeing her friend's reaction. Stella let out a sigh before said...

"You need to keep your mouth for your own, Yuu"

"Can't because that's basically who I am" she replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh, how fool I am! I forget to add him to my friend list!" Yutari yelled after a few moments while slapping her forehead. Stella just can think one thing on her mind 'how I can be friend with this girl?'

Meanwhile...

"I will never understand about that girl" Night mumble to himself while keeping walking. But soon he stops walking when he sees someone which very familiar stood there while look like sorting their items. He smiled before walk forward and...

"Hey, member of 'Moonlit Black Cats'" Night greet him which catch the attention of the only beater in this game, Kirito.

"Oh, Night. Long time no see" Kirito greet back after closing his menu and facing his best friend since this game begin. They exchanged high-five before smiling at each other.

"So... How you live going with your guild?" Night asks once his curiosity appears again. Well, he can't help but wonder how his friend had been doing since become the member of 'Moonlit Black Cats'.

"It's fine, how about you?" Kirito asks back.

"Nothing change, still the same like always" Night answered before looking around and find no one.

"Hey Kirito, where is the other member of your guild?" Night asks as he found it pretty strange for a member of guild walking around outside the safe area without their guild, but if it Kirito then it wasn't strange at all. He just ask it out of curiosity.

"They all still in Taft. It was break time and we allowed to do anything we want" Kirito answered while put both his hands on his hips.

"I see. Well, I am on my way to the dungeon to do some leveling, care to join? After all, it had been awhile since the last time we kick monster ass together" Night said with a big grin decorating his face, he hopes Kirito going to accept his offer so they can go hunting together again... And it also will be a good chance to test his freshly upgraded sword.

"Sure, I also wanted to see too how far your skill had evolved" Kirito said, accepting his offer since he also planning to gain more EXP and Night was right, it's been awhile since they last hunting together.

"Don't be surprised when I show it to you" Night replied with confidence sparkling in his eyes.

Slash...

Stab...

Slash...

Two lights, blue and green moving around as the sword which was the source of the light come from, swing around by their owners. Night slash horizontally as two Dark-Elf Commander took the hit before burst into a million shards. Kirito slash vertically and one Dark-Elf Commander burst into a million shards upon getting hit by the attack. The last Dark-Elf Commander just can growl at it attacker as both players started to grin like a devil as they laid their eyes to their last target.

"Mine!" Both yelled as both players charge toward their last prey. Both players has decided that 19th dungeon will be the closest place for them to go hunting, but sadly their level had gone beyond what the monster there can handle. So right now, the monster isn't the creature which appears in the dungeon, but it was them. When they almost reach their target suddenly...

Slash...

And the monster burst into a million shards. Both males look confused at this. How the monster can burst into a million shards if neither of them had unleashed their attack. But the sound of a sword being placed to its sheath made them realize something...

"Stella!" Night yelled, not expecting his partner to be here. Kirito just blinked his eyes a few times as he also thinks the same thing like Night. What's she doing here?

Stella just look at both males faces which had surprised expression (and awe expression in Night case) before she turn away and planning for walking away. But before her plan able to work someone grab her arms and prevent her from moving away. She turns around, ready for giving a punishment to whoever hold her and the sight which greeted her was the serious face of her partner, Night. To be honest, she was a little surprised about how serious the look on his face as he come closer and closer to her. 'What the hell this idiot going to do!' she yelled in her mind. Stella keeps staring at her partner's blue eyes as those eyes keep coming closer, closer, until...

Sheet...

"Oh, it's really a new weapon!" Night exclaimed after he grabs the hilt of Stella sword and pull it off it's sheath and quickly leaned backward. He lifts his partner sword in the air to observe it. Stella blinks twice before realizing something and also realizing what she going to do.

Kirito just can winced as his friend is kicked and then punched and then kicked again and finally throw in his way and landing right in front of him.

"Ouch" Kirito muttered as Stella walks away, visibly annoyed with his friend which lay in front of him.

"You okay?" Kirito asks as he helps Night get on his feet. Night just nod his head before sighed. "I went too far, didn't I?" He asks Kirito which he responded with a nod.

"*Sigh* guess I need to apologize to her before the problem got too big. See you later Kirito" and with that Night run toward where his partner leaves.

When Night has out of his sight, Kirito can't help but wonder. How those two have a very good teamwork when in daily day they act like this? Well, he thinks he won't never know.

* * *

**Told you something unexpected will happen... do you think they would kiss that fast?  
Oh and for the hacking thing, just put it behind, and anyway look like I am going to update a new story called.  
Fateful Dream a newer version of Fateful Meeting. Dunno when I am going to update it but that all I can say.  
Don't forget to leave some review for us.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally it's done. Here the next chapter of WOS (world of sword). Finally after dealing with some crap, school is over but that didn't mean I free, because I still had my part-time job. You will find part of Night past in here so make sure to read it and leave some review for us.**

**Disclaimer : ANE, BRS, SAO aren't mine.**

* * *

One year had finally passed since the beginning of the game of death called Sword Art Online. Well, not exactly one year had passed, but more like 5 months had passed since the beginning of this game. Well, the year had changed from 2022 to 2023 and it confuses the black haired player which claimed that one year had already passed, which made his friend, a brown haired girl, laughing at his statement. Now he feel really stupid for saying that.

"Seriously Night, you can see the date first and count it from the first time we arrive here instead of claiming that one year had passed without thinking first" Yutari explained to her black haired friend before she burst out laughing again which make Night pouted. Seriously, this girl just made his life miserable with her unstoppable teasing.

"Shut up! I know that was stupid of me to say that thing without thinking first, but no need to repeat it over and over, got it!" Night yelled, finally had lost his patience. Yutari just giggled a little before finally said..

"Okay, sorry, sorry. It just so *Death glare from Night* Okay, sorry, I won't mention it again" Night finally let out a sigh of relief after hearing her word. Finally some peace or that's what he thinks, until...

"At least not when you around" And then Yutari giggled again before she stop giggling because someone hit her on her head.

"Night! What was that for?" She yelled while rubbing her head, although she didn't feel any pain she keep doing it out of habit.

"That was a sign for you to shut your mouth already!" Night replied before looking away and crossed his arms. Yutari just pouted before let out a sigh and stand up.

"Are you going to go back?" Night asks with concern in his voice. Yutari smiled at this, even though he can be annoying as hell, he still worried about all of the players' safety.

"Don't worry, I will be fine this time" Yutari assure the young man about her safety before raised both her hands, which now armed with a pair of claws, her weapon.

"Anyway, thanks for accompanying me looking for materials I needed. See ya" and with that the brown haired girl start to walk away. At first Night thinking about following her, but didn't that means he doesn't trust her and her ability in fighting? He just hope that she alright. Night look up at the sky, the blue sky, before he lay on his back with his hands behind his head as a replacement of a pillow. He close his eyes, but didn't have any intention to fall asleep as he knows, fall asleep here can mean his death if a monster or another player which do PK-ing found him. These past few days had been a hard days for him, first he needs to able make Stella forgive him for what he has done, though he didn't really understand the reason why she mad about what he done. That's it until Yutari told him that maybe Stella think he going to kiss her and that's what he need to realize his fault. Okay, he admits that he a little dense when it come to romance thing as he didn't have many female friends. Well, in the end she forgives him... After slashing both his cheeks with her sword, though he feel relieved when she not really seriously want to give him some damage because if she really wanted to do that, then it means the end of his journey. The second is yesterday has become a tiring day for him, the Clearer had just cleared the 28th floor and he must admit, the boss is quite hard, but in the end they all able to defeat the boss without a victim which made him glad. And what he does today? Well, earlier Yutari had asked to accompany her go to the 20th floor looking for some materials which he agreed. And now here he is, just laying there after Yutari left, he just wants to take a break after fighting 5 Killer Mantis which actually wasn't much problem for him because of his high level.

His eyes snapped open when he heard some footstep coming toward where he lay now. He quickly stands up and narrowed his eyes to where the sound of footsteps coming and prepare himself if whoever approach him going to be a threat to him. But soon the thought of a threat coming toward him disappear when his eyes see someone who walking in the front of the group of players who look like still not notice him. When they finally notice them, he just smiled and waving his hand to them.

"Yo, Kirito" Night greeted him which make all players in that group turn their gaze to Kirito direction. Kirito just letting out a sigh escape his mouth before smile a little and waving his hand to his friend. All of 'Moonlit Black Cats' members eyeing one of their members with curiosity in their eyes as their member which wear a black coat approaching a young man which wears a red jacket.

"Hey Night, Um... Did you and Stella already make-up? Kirito asks the very first question which come to his mind after he saw the sight of his black haired friend. Night just look away before nod his head with both his hands already placed inside the pocket of his jacket.

"She did forgive me... After giving me a punishment first" Night said after he turns his head to face his friend. Night statement making Kirito curiosity goes to a higher level, but knowing Night and Stella, they won't like other people to know about their... Interaction, maybe that was what he can call it. The air around them starting to get awkward, so Night quickly change the subject of their conversation to light up the mood.

"So are not you going to introduce me to your guild?" Night said while pointing at the group of players which still not approach them. Kirito just smiled before turning around and tell his guild to come there and soon enough, Night had been introduced to the 'Moonlit Black Cats' guild.

"So the Clearer already clear the 28th floor without any victim. Awesome!" Keita exclaimed while laying on his back and read the newspaper which published by the Aincrad informant number one, Argo. Kirito just eat his meal calmly while seeing the landscape in front of him, which in his opinion is beautiful. Beside him, laying on the grass is his best friend, Night, which seem asleep.

"Hey Kirito" Keita said which made Kirito turn his head toward his leader. This also made Night focused some of his attention to their upcoming conversation, though from outside he still looks asleep.

"Actually, what the difference between us with the Clearer?" Keita asks which made Kirito looking at the ground for a moment. Night want to answer that question since he also part of the Clearer but decide to remain silent since he sure Kirito can give this guy better explanation.

"They know the way to get EXP faster and they aren't sharing any items they get with each other" Kirito explained, but before Keita could respond Kirito statement, someone else has spoken first...

"That wasn't entirely true Kirito, you can take me and Stella as an example" Night said which of course startled Kirito because he think Night is still asleep. Of course his statement also made the rest of the 'Moonlit Black Cats' guild members confused, but then something hit the mind of their leader.

"Oh, did it mean you are also part of the Clearer, Night-san?" Keita asks the black haired guy with a curious voice. Night just stared at the brown haired guy before nodding his head like it wasn't a big deal.

"Are you a solo player?" Keita asks again after he realized that Night didn't have any sort of guild emblem on his HP bar.

"Nope. I wasn't a solo player, but I also didn't join any guild. You can say I have a partner, you see me and this partner of mine always go to dungeon together so I can say that I wasn't a solo player though we didn't always seen together all the time" Night explained to Keita about his condition and after Keita nod his head, Night take that as a sign that he was understood. But before anyone can speak, suddenly a message icon appears in front of Night face. Night quickly touch the icon and the message appear. He read it for a few seconds before standing up and stretched his body.

"Sorry, but my partner say she need my help. See ya" and with that's Night quickly run toward the destination which had stated in the message. 'Now what she want this time?' Night asks himself as he keeps running toward his destination.

Stella just stood there in the village named Ronbaru which located on the 27th floor, waiting for her partner to come here. Earlier, she had sent him a message for him to come at 27th floor as she will wait him in Ronbaru. It's all thanks to her cheerful friend which dragged him to go to 20th with her to look for materials which result his current location is too far from her which result him will take longer time to come here. She let out a sigh from her mouth before cross her arms while leaning against a wall. She closed her eyes as she try to remind herself why she come here, but before she able to do that, the sound of someone panting interrupt her. She opens her eyes and turn her head toward the source of that's sound, only to find her partner running toward her.

"Did *pant* I *pant* made you *pant* wait too long?" Night asks as he still tried to calm his breath which had gone crazy after all the running. Stella just blinked twice after seeing her partner before open her menu to retrieve something. After Night finally able to calm down his breath, he straightened himself and then his eyes widened a bit when he sees, his partner with her arms extended to him while holding a bottle in her palm. Stella shook the bottle for a few seconds as a sign for him to take it. Though still a little confused with her action, Night takes the bottle from her hand before open the bottle caps and drinking the content of the bottle. The feeling of the liquid fill his throat, reduce his tiredness and a few seconds, he can feel his body being filled with energy again. After throwing the bottle to the ground, which of course burst into a million shards after making contact with the ground, Night stared at his partner's face before said...

"Why you call me here?" This is the very first thing which came to his mind after he stare at his partner (beautiful) face. Well, the message she send to him didn't have any explanation about why he must come here because she think it wasn't important.

"I want you to help me do a quest" she stated with a soft tone. To tell the truth, Night was surprised with the fact that Stella just ask his help in doing a quest. He can't help but wonder why she need him for doing a quest. Is the quest that hard? But how she know the information about the quest if when in Beta, she just able to reach 17th floor. Oh yeah, right, he forgot about Argo. She was probably the one who gives the information about... This quest they are going to do.

"Let's go" Night said after debating with himself whether he will help her or not, but the thought about being on her bad side come and it made him instantly agreed to help her. And with that, both of them starting to walk with Stella leading the way. Although Night still a little confused about Stella which suddenly asking for a help, he keeps following her with both his hands in the pocket of his red jacket. He didn't really likes this floor because of two reasons, first there is no sun rays here, even in the afternoon, he didn't know what the reason behind this nor he care about it. It's not like he scared of dark, he just didn't like being in the dark for long periods. Second, because of the lack of important facilities in the main settlement of this floor. After a few minute walking, Stella stops on her track after they arrive in front of what looked like, a big rock shaped like... Tombstone. While Night keeps eyeing the stone, Stella quickly opens her menu to retrieve another item which needed to start the quest. Night watched with curiosity when Stella steps forward with a bouquet of white flower and then kneeling down and place it in front of the big stone. After that's she stand up again, she turns around to face him and...

"We will back here tomorrow around 10:00 A.M." and then she starts to walk away and leave Night who have his jaws open widely. 'So, is it all?' he yelled in his mind. Because of the storm in his brain, Night didn't realize that her partner had stopped walking and clenching her fist. Those words! Those words had back again, she didn't know why, but those words slowly starting to affect her and the more she ignores it, the more it starts to affect her mind. So after sighing to herself, she decides to end this.

"N-Night..." And for the third time this day, the Strom in Night brain comes back again. What makes him, surprised? Well, it wasn't a big deal except that Stella had just called him by his avatar name for the first time since they meet. But the next thing she said almost give him a heart attack...

"H-How about... W-we get so-something to eat and... *gulp* getting to k-know each other b-better?" If it's possible, he sure his jaw has touched the ground right now. And for the first time since they meet, the atmosphere around them starting to get awkward. Stella just stood there with her face looking at the ground and her hood covers her face while Night still wore the same shocked expression like earlier except this time his jaws had open wider than before. After a few minutes of silence, Stella decides to try it once again...

"So... Do you want to?" And her statement was enough to bring Night back from the land of surprised. He shook his head a few times for clear his head before staring at his partner.

"Um... Yeah, why not?" 'Why not you said something like this earlier instead saying this after we had been together for... 3 months' Night added mentally because if those words did escape his mouth, maybe he would not able to talk for the next 3 months. Seeing that the atmosphere around them had went normal, both players starting to make their way to get some foods.

Stars. That was the common thing for them when they eat dinner. Even though they almost didn't seem together in one day (except when they going to explore a dungeon) somehow when dinner come they always spent it together, neither in their rented room or outside. Today they choose to eat outside because Night claimed that he too tired to cook. And that's how they arrive there, at wolf plains which located on the 28th floor. After buying some foods from nearby restaurant they went here and kill some wolves before sat down and enjoy their dinner.

"So... Let's start with things we like. What's the most thing you like to do?" Night asks before bite his meal again while waiting for the girl beside him to respond his question.

"Reading" she answered before biting her own meal. It's not like she, just like to read a book, it was because reading is the only thing she can do... Because of...

"Reading, huh?" Night said aloud before chuckling a little, which of course making Stella staring at him. After Night done chuckling, he stares at her with his grin plastered on his face.

"You know, we both are completely opposite to each other and I never thought that even the thing we like to do also opposite to each other. You like reading books while I like playing games" Night explained while keep grinning. Well, that wasn't new fact, they both really did opposite to each other. Like hot and cold or positive and negative.

"So... Why you choose Stella as your avatar name? You are not from the USA, are you?" Night said again attempting to continue their conversation. Stella just shook her head as an answer that she indeed not from USA. Then she looks up at the sky full of stars and said...

"Because I like stars" she answered which of course making Night confused. Knowing that her answer won't make him understand she add...

"Stella means star in Italian" and that was enough for make Night understand about her decision for choosing Stella as her avatar name.

"What about you? Why you choose Night as your avatar name?" Now it was her turn to ask him the same question. Night just smiled before looking up at the stars. Stella notice one thing after she asks that question... The smile on his face, it wasn't his usual happy smile but more like... Sad smiles.

"There is a story behind that name" he said before clenching his fist. He wasn't sure to tell her about that's story or not, but something told him that it was time for him to get off those feelings of his chest. Stella now feels uncomfortable for asking that question after seeing Night reaction, but before she can say anything, Night is starting to speak again...

"You see, when I was 14 I met this little girl which always bullied by her classmate in kindergarten. I pitied her and starting to protect her from those bullies. Later on I found out that she live in an orphanage, but she was a bit different from the other kid there" at this point, his fist starting to clenched tighter and she can completely see he is shaking...

"S-She was suffering from brain cancer and they said her life will over in two weeks... That time I was shocked and my mind went completely blank... She seems so cheerful and didn't look like suffering any ill. That's when I realized that all this time she had known that her life will end soon and she just want to spend the rest of her life with smile" Stella starting to notice that Night voice start to crack and his body shook more than before...

"After that, I spent my entire free time with her, heck I even skip my school just so I can spend more time with her. I do whatever I can for fulfill her wish, like when she said she want to go to amusement park, I quickly bring her there. I even spent all of my money to just for make her happy, and in the end... She said this to me" Night starting sniffing and Stella can't help but put her hand on his shoulder before squeeze it.

"She said 'thank you for always being with me all this time. And thank you so much for grant my greatest wish, for letting me feel, how to have a big brother" and with that tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Night... Was the nickname she gave me. She said... That my hair looks like a night sky and my scent remind her of the fresh night air" Night said with tears keep coming from his eyes. Stella didn't know what to do since she never encounter this kind of situation, but she ever read about this kind of situation on a book, even though it's quite embarrassing, but she does it anyway...

She quickly pulls him into a hug. Night was shocked by her action, but soon he just buried his head on her shoulder. No sob or sound coming from him, he just let his tears flow freely from his eyes. After a few minutes, finally he manages to calm down himself.

"I choose Night as my avatar name for her sake, because she said if I was a warrior or knight then Night should be my name" he finish his story before staring at his partner's blue eyes.

"Thank you Stella. And sorry it just, I always get too emotional whenever the memory about that time come to my mind" he add with a smile on his face. Stella just shook her head before muttering "it's fine". And then both players noticed one thing... The distance between them is not more than a few inches. Night quickly jerked backward while muttering sorry over and over while Stella just blinked her eyes a few times before nod her head as a sign that she accept his apology. After that the atmosphere around them starting to get awkward again... That's it until Night chuckling again. Stella just looks at her partner with her head tilted to the side. After he done chuckling, Night stares at her with a grin on his face.

"Do you know, I just found out something funny" he said, which making Stella raised one of her eyebrows, and then Night said...

"Stella (A/N: which mean stars in English) always appears when Night comes"

* * *

**And that it, what do you think of part of his past?**

**And like what Night said : "Stella (stars) always appear when Night comes" and never thought about it until now but the avatar name I give for them really suit each other.**

**That all for now, don't forget to leave some review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone, let's get this done fast. Here the next chapter of WOS.**

**Disclaimer : BRS, ANE, SAO aren't mine.**

* * *

ROAR!

That was what can be heard in the secret room which located on the 27th floor of the flying castle called Aincrad, the place which hold more than 7.000 players. The room which occupied by two players and one big (ugly) monster, now had turned into a battlefield. The ax-holding creature, roared again before swung it ax toward its target and...

CLAANG

But it's target didn't just stood there as he activate his sword skill to parry the monster attack. "Switch!" He yelled as a signal to start their counterattack. After hearing her partner's yell, she quickly dashes forward before pull her sword from its sheath and then...

SLASH

She gives the monster three slashes on its torso. She quickly jumps backward to avoid the monster ax which slammed down toward where she stood a second ago. After she landed on the ground, her partner quickly approaches and stood beside her.

"It was harder than what I thought" Night said what's on his mind aloud. She glances at him for a few seconds before focusing her attention back to the foe they face right now, but she must admit that he was right. The boss they faced right now was harder than what she thought. Well, note to self, remember that some enemy in the official version are a lot stronger than in Beta version.

"Well, it was really difficult to defeat it with just two of us, but that didn't mean it impossible for us to defeat it, right?" He said while facing her with grin starting to appear on his face. She thinks the only thing that they shared in common is, their determination to win. Maybe she didn't show it, but Stella really hates to lose and in this case, lose mean death, so there is no way she wanted to lose right now. So she nods her head to answer his question. Yes, that's right, it isn't impossible for them to defeat it.

"Listen, I had a plan, but... I can't explain it by words because... Ahh, the point is I need you to wait for my signal before attacking it. So whatever I do, just trust me and wait for me to give the signal, understand?" He must admit that he wasn't the best planner, heck, even most of his plans usually failed. But somehow he knows that this plan will work. Stella ponders her partner's offer for a seconds because for her an unexplained plan have a great risk and she didn't want to die here or let her partner die, because just like Night she also didn't want anyone to die here. She glances at her HP bar and she see it still not reach the yellow area, then she glances at Night HP bar, it also still doesn't reach the yellow area but it was less than hers.

They interrupted when the quest boss, the creature called, Bolt the Goblin Master, roared. Now Night understand why Stella put the flower on the front of the rock which shaped like a tombstone yesterday. Because the rock is indeed a tombstone and it was a tombstone of many NPC which die because of the Goblins attack. Earlier that day after they come to the tombstone again, they found a little elf girl crying and all. That girl is a quest NPC and their mission is to defeat the Goblin Master so the goblins won't attack her village again. So here they are, trying to complete their mission.

After letting out a sigh from her mouth, she nodded as a sign that she agree with Night plan. Night just grinned before nod to her and rushing forward with his sword shining in green. The boss roared at Night, before raising it ax which already shining in yellow and swung it in Night direction...

CLAANG

Night successed parry the boss attack. Stella about to run and attack the boss, but stopped when she realized one thing. Night still not give her a sign. She decides to stick with her partner's plan and just gripped the hilt of her sword while waiting for the sign to attack from Night. After the boss recovers from Night attack, it tried to attack Night again... But Night able to parry the boss attack again. The boss tried again, but this time Night didn't parry the boss attack, instead he just raises his sword above his head and hold the boss attack which resulting him to kneel down.

"Now Stella! Use the boss ax as your footing to attack its head!" Night yelled. It was the moment he has waited for, he maybe wasn't the smartest person in the world, heck he even hasn't considered as a smart person in his class, but he can learn from watching and after fighting some goblins earlier, he knows one thing. To give a goblin big damage, attack the head and since the boss also a goblin, he positive with attacking its head can give them an advantage. Stella actually quite surprised that he knows about that knowledge. Not many players know about such thing, but look like her partner is smarter than what she think. Without wasting any more time, Stella quickly dashes toward the creature who still tried to crush Night. She quickly jumps in the air and then landed on the boss ax which still holded by Night, then she quickly jump on the air again with her sword starting to shine in red. When the distance between her and the boss's head is close enough, she quickly swung her sword and...

SLASH

She gives the boss's head five slashes which also give the boss a big damage and then she uses the boss's face as her footing before jump backward and take 3 darts from her belt. After the darts shine in blue, she quickly throws it in the boss's face to give the boss extra damage.

"Alright!" Night cheered after he saw his partner give the boss a big damage and he also feels happy because for once his plan didn't give him a failure result. When Stella landed on the ground, her eyes widened at what she sees a few meters in front of her. Night was too happy that he didn't realize the boss has recovered from Stella attack and start to swing its ax toward his direction. When he realized this, it had been too late as he didn't have time to block it and the next thing he know is he already flown backward and landed a few meters from where he stood before. For the first time since she and Night become a partner, she feels panic, Why? Because first, the attack from the boss just reduces his HP to yellow area and second, because the boss itself is dashing toward Night with it ax already shine in yellow. The boss roared as it swung the ax downward and then...

CLAANG

Stella has just arrived in time to blocking the boss attack, but she knows there is a problem which appears when she do this action. The problem is... Strength wasn't her specialty and that's why the boss attack was enough to make her kneel down. Also the impact which created when the boss's ax and her weapon met also make her hood down thus revealing her face. She gritted her teeth as she tried her best to prevent the boss's ax from crush her and her partner, but she know that she can't hold the ax forever because of two facts. First, the difference between the boss strength with her own's strength and second, because her sword has low durability. Night shook his head a few times to clear his dizziness after attacked by the boss and what he see next surprised him. Right in front of him, Stella stood there with her sword raises and block the attack from the boss. 'She was protecting me?' Night thought, but when he sees Stella face, he knows he must do something before she out of energy. He quickly looks for his sword which had fallen from his hand when he fly earlier and quickly found it lay a few meters from him. He quickly runs to where his sword lay and quickly pick it.

Stella watch Night run toward his sword from the corner of her eyes, he hopes he can get it fast because right now, he was the only one who can prevent death to claim her...

CRACK

Her eyes widened when she heard that sound, because clearly that was the sound of her sword which starting to crack. Even if Night already gets his sword, he won't have enough time to reach her. Look like her journey will end here. Stella sighed before starting to close her eyes. She didn't know what will happen next, so just simply wait for her fate... And what happens next... Wasn't something she expected.

ROAR

The boss roared in pain which made Stella quickly open her eyes to see what happened. The boss is already stumbling backward while keep roaring in pain. Then she realized what making the boss roaring in pain. On the boss's head, there is a sword plugged between its eyes. And the sword wasn't an ordinary sword. It was the sword of her partner. So that's how was it. Instead of coming toward her, he chooses to throw his sword at the boss, which somehow the sword able to land on the boss's head. The boss HP keeps reducing because of the sword and then after a few seconds, the boss finally burst into a million shards. Stella still kneeling in her place and panting so hard not just because she was exhausted, but because she almost facing her death.

"Stella!" Night yelled before running toward his partner which still kneeled down and panting hard. While approaching her, he also thank God and his luck for making him able to save her. It was definitely the first moment when he ever feel so panic in his life, when he heard a crack sound, he realizes one thing, Stella won't able to hold the boss's ax anymore. That's when he made a rush decision to throw his sword toward the boss, which miraculously able to land on the boss's head. But instead of feeling proud of himself because he able to save her, he feels it was his fault. If he had more careful, he won't get hit by the boss and Stella won't need to protect him.

"Stella, you okay?" Night asks with concern in his voice after he kneel down in front of her and grasps both her shoulders, but she didn't give him any response and just looking at the ground thus making him can't see her eyes because of her bangs. And this causes him to become more worried about her.

"Stella?" He tried once again but this time he also shook her shoulder gently and hoping to get a response from her. He did get a response from her, but the responses wasn't something he expected. Stella quickly leans forward before buried her face on his shoulder. Night mind went completely blank after she does it. He keeps doing nothing until... She feels her body shook, this cause his mind to restart itself before become on again. Night wasn't the best person when it comes to comfort someone, but somehow he feels just held her like this will be fine. So he moves his right hand from her shoulder to the back of her head where he gently strokes her black hair. He can think it as repayment because yesterday it was Stella who held him and now is his turn to give Stella his shoulder to lean. He can't blame her for doing this, after all, she almost dies earlier and even though she was cold and seem expressionless, Stella still a girl and a human. And no human who does not fear death... Except maybe some humans didn't really fear it.

Silence was the only thing that can describe the situation in the room where two players just sit there where the male player gently held the female player while stroking her hair. They keep in that position until a few minutes later, Stella finally able to calm down herself before she leaned backward but she keep gazing at the ground. Night just stares at her before asking if she alright. Stella just nods her head before slowly starting to stand up. Night just remain in his position for a few seconds before finally standing up and turn around to get his sword. While Night goes to pick up his sword, Stella opens her menu to retrieve two healing crystal for them because clearly they really need it right now. Night bent down to pick his sword before swung it on the air and then put it on his back. He looks up at his HP bar and frowning when he see it almost reach red area. 'Look like I need to raise my level after this' he thought before turning around and see his partner still stand in the same place like before, but this time there is two healing crystals in each of her hands.

When Night has stood in front of her, she handed him one of the healing crystals in her hand. This was the moment she most hates, when the atmosphere between them become awkward, but she almost thank him when he break the silence which surround them.

"So... Uh, what the gift we will receive after we complete this quest?" Night asks while rubbing the back of his neck because he also feel the awkward atmosphere around them. Since when it happen?

"A rare metal ore" she answered simply with her soft tone while ignoring the atmosphere around them. Night just raised one of his eyebrows at her response.

"For what? Last time I talk with Kirito about weapon upgrade, he never says that there is a weapon which require a rare metal ore to be able to upgrade" Night said while staring at her, he will choose to stare at her sword instead of her, but her sword is already bursting into a million shards at the same time as the boss died earlier.

"I never say it for upgrading my weapon" she replied simply, after using the healing crystal in her hand. Then she turns around before walking toward the exit.

"Heal" Night said before the crystal in his hand burst into a million shards and his HP bar quickly become full again. He then starts running toward his partner which already arrived at the front of the only exit in this room.

"Then, for what?" He asks once he stood beside her while looking down to the shorter girl who already open her menu.

"Making a weapon" she replied before a sword appears in front of her and she quickly grabs it before closing her menu.

"You bring two swords?" Night asks as he stared at the sword in her partner's hands.

"More than two, unlike your sword which had high durability, most of my sword has low durability, and that's why if my sword destroyed I still continue to fight because I bring another sword" she explained before sheathed her new sword.

"Okay, back to the topic of the weapon you want to made by the rare metal ore we are going to receive. What kind of weapon is it?" Night asks again once they are already stepping outside of that secret room and he also feels relief when he feel the atmosphere around them had started to get normal again.

"A curved blade type" she answered simply. Of course, that's been her weapon of choice after all.

"So it must be strong sword, right? Just look at how hard our effort to complete this quest" Night said before placing both his hand into the pocket of his red jacket.

Stella just nods her head before slowly, looking at the ground..

"Yes, but to make this weapon I need to gather two more rare metal ores which location is unknown and can be on any floors of Aincrad" she adds which made Night eyes widen a bit.

"There are two more metal ores? And the worst of it the location of those two ores is unknown?" Well, Stella already expect this kind of outburst from her partner, but the next thing he said wasn't something she expected.

"Wow, this is must be a strong sword if the materials required for making this sword are hard to found. Anyway, when you found the location of the remaining of the metal ores, don't forget to call me so I can help you" and this was enough to make Stella blink in confusion.

"N-Night, you know that you can't use this sword because to use this sword require you to have Katana Skill" she explained and expecting some kind of disappointment come from him, but to her surprise, his expression remaining the same.

"Well, I already know that I can't use that sword, knowing my weapon is a long sword type. But the point is, I don't want this kind of strong sword to fall into the wrong hand and I think this sword will suit you even though I didn't know about any information about this sword. Beside it will give an advantage to have a strong partner... But don't think I just go all silent when you have already gotten this sword because even though you will get strong weapon I will try my best for catch up on your skill. Because someday we will be equal in skill" Night finished his little speech by pointing his finger at Stella. When he sees that she started to get annoyed by his action, he quickly pulls back his finger before chuckling sheepishly. But that was true, he will try to get stronger and be on the same level like Stella or Kirito or even if he can, surpass both of them. After all, he also part of the Clearer. Stella just stares at the boy beside her before admitting that this boy really has a great determination.

"Anyway, one last question. What's the name of this sword?" Night asks while turning his head to stare at his partner's face.

"... The cursed sword: Murasame"

* * *

**I don't know how to say this, but I wasn't in my best mood this past few days so don't expect much from me. After this I will sleep on my bed and ignoring all the crap of my life. But I still say thank you for anyone who still read and review my story. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**See ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo, it had been awhile since I last update my story. Oh yeah, because I am not in my best condition, Well, Just read it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer : Brs & Ane Aren't mine.**

**Note: It's is for ANEXBRS, maybe you don't know how our uploading system works. You see, there is two people which have an access to this account, first is him, the writer and second is me the publisher. So to straight thing, he was busy this past few days because some reason. But I assure you he will review your so called 'STORY' when he free. So please stop pestering this matter. By the way I am his publisher, the one you called Ms. Izanagi.**

* * *

Half-year, half-year can't be considered as short time nor long time, because it was only half. But for the players which trapped in the deadly game called Sword Art Online, it can be considered as a long time. The cursed game, like what many players call it. From yesterday the sky had been covered by thick layers of cloud until... The snow fell from the sky. It remind many players that it must be already winter on the real world. Though many players know that snow already falling from the sky, not all floors receive the same weather. Mishe, the main settlement of the 35th floor in the Aincrad. It used to be crowded city, but as the upper floors were unlocked, it's become a more peaceful town. That was one of two reasons about why Stella likes this town, the other reason? Because there is a restaurant named Weathercock Pavilion which famous because of its delicious cheesecake. And she must admit that it was indeed delicious. Maybe she needs to tell Night to learn making a cheesecake as delicious as this one, because if like that, they can save their money while still enjoying the sweet taste of cheesecake.

"So did you really start to treat him better now?" Sadly, she wasn't here alone, so she can't really enjoying this peaceful moment. She turns her head to staring at her brown haired friend which staring at her face, which right now, not covered by her hood. She just raised one of her eyebrows at her friend question.

"I mean, I saw how you both interacting with each other now and I think you behave nicer to him now. Did something happen which make you treat him better now?" Yutari ask again with curiosity filled her hazel eyes. Instead of answering her friend question, Stella just look up at the sky while remembering these few days she had spent with Night after... a certain 'incident'. Night and Stella had been closer than before and instead of drowning in silence, they both start to chatting more whenever they are together. They talk about many stuff, but mainly about this game.

"Do you think what will happen if two people stuck together for a long time? In a logic way they will become closer each time passed" Stella answered her friend question. Even though what she said was a lie, it was better than telling the girl in front of her about what really happened which made them closer. Because if she tell her the truth, then it means she is also giving this girl an infinite ammo for her teasing. And she and Night will be teased until the end of their life.

"Hmm... Are you sure? Didn't it happen because he tried to-" Yutari stopped her sentence when she realized that the black haired girl had given her one of her most frightening glare, and from her expression she can know that Stella just said to her 'Dare to continue that, you won't able to say anything for the next 5 months' so she choose to be safe.

"Okay, okay. Geez, I will never know how Night able to handle you *Death glare from Stella* Okay sorry, I will stop it... For today" Yutari said before giggling a little which made Stella sighed after seeing how her friend act. Seriously, they were trapped in a virtual world with the rule, if you death here, then you also die in the real world. And there is also a possibility that they won't able to get back to the real world for a long time, yet this girl still able to make fun of someone without a care about their condition. Or maybe all her teasing is just a mask... A mask for covering how Yutari true feel about their condition. Which one the truth, she won't ever know, since she refuses to ask her in fear that it might hurt her feeling.

"Anyway, where is your partner? Maybe we can invite him to come here? After all, I am sure he never ate here before, right?" Yutari asks which making Stella look at the ground for a few seconds before looking up at the sky again.

"We can't invite him now. He... Something is bothering him" Stella answered without turning her head from the sky. Of course her statement making Yutari become confused and she show it with tilt her head to left.

"What do you mean with something?" Yutari asks when she sees the concern look on her friend's eyes. Stella wonders if now her partner also does the same thing like her, just staring at the sky while thinking about the problem in his mind. Yutari just staring her friend in confusion while waiting patiently for the answer to her question. In the end, she did get the answer to her question and the answer itself comes in the form of one word.

"Kirito"

Unknown to her that what she thinks is true. Right now, on the 49th floor of Aincrad, in the cliff near a town called Myujen, the main settlement of the 49th floor, sat a young man, the partner of Stella who looking up at the sky. Night sighed to himself when he realized just staring at the sky like this won't give him any solution for his problem. Beside him sat another young men with red hair which wear a red armor and dressed like a samurai.

"So... Do you know the cause of all of this?" Night asks the red haired man beside him who just gives him a confused look.

"I don't really know" Klein answered his best friend question before looking up at the sky again. Night just sighed again before looking up at the sky too. Their head filled with the same thing at the same time. They both also thinking about the same thing. Kirito. Their best friend which also known as Beater. They don't know how, just a few days ago his attitude suddenly changed. They already know that he was a little awkward toward an unfamiliar person and a little blunt with his words. But now he was changing into cold and harsh person. Night and Stella were the first one who finds out about it. That time he and Stella is exploring the dungeon on the 46th floor, they meet him. Night instantly greeted him, but to his surprise Kirito didn't greet back, instead he quickly walks away. When Night grabs his shoulder to stop him and asking what wrong, Kirito just give him a cold glare before resuming walking. Then Night told this to Klein and Klein himself went to meet him for making sure what Night said is true. And look like it does. And here they are, trying to figuring out what wrong with their friend.

"Maybe it was because of his guild?" Klein suddenly said which made Night shook his head. He had met with all the member of 'Moonlit Black Cats' and he so sure that they won't do anything... To... Change him?... OH!

"Klein!" Night yelled which, of course, startled the red haired man beside him who almost fall from his place and if not because of his luck, he sure he will fall to the bottom of this hill now. When he about to give Night piece of his mind. Until...

"Do you notice something different from Kirito when you met him?" Night asks which made Klein blinks for a seconds for letting his brain absorbing his friend question.

"Um... He uses a new sword?" Klein answered randomly which made Night slapped his hand on his forehead.

"No! I mean, did you notice that there is no longer his guild logo on his HP bar?" Night swear that he feels older than the man who sat beside him. Klein just blinked his eyes for a seconds before a sudden wave come to his mind which make him realize something.

"Yeah! You are right Night. I remember now, I also didn't see his guild logo on his HP bar!" Klein exclaimed when he's finally realized that what his best friend said was true. Night sighed internally when he sees how this red haired man act.

"But the question is why such a thing can happen. I mean, we know Kirito won't do anything like leaving his guild, right?" Klein said and for once Night was surprised with the fact that his friend can say such thing.

"Hey Night, you okay?" Klein asks, when Night didn't respond his question. Night who just realizes this, quickly shook his head before giving his friend a smile.

"Yeah I am fine. But what you say is true. I don't think Kirito will do such thing. So the only possibility for him to out from that guild is because the leader had kicked him out or..." Night stopped his sentence. Because the second possibility is something he didn't want to be true.

"Or what?" Klein asks impatient because he clearly didn't have any idea about what his friend going to tell him.

"All the members of guild except Kirito died" Night said in a sorrowful tone. He hates to admit it, but the second possibility is more likely the one which makes Kirito change. To see his friend's death, it must be the one which pushes him to change, but why?

Klein, who heard this just can lower his head. He never expected something like this. Die here means also die in the real world. If his guild also dies in this game, he won't able to forgive himself, but unlike Kirito, he won't change himself. But then why Kirito changed?

Both Night and Klein are so deep in their own thought, which made them don't realize the snow already fall from the sky again or made them realize that the sky already changing its color. They keep sitting like that, until... Night receive a message from someone. He opens the message and quickly read its content. After reading the message Night stands up with determination in his eyes. Klein looks up at him in confusion and when Night notice the confusion in his friend's eyes, he just gives him a smile and said...

"I need to go now"

Earlier...

"Teleport Myujen" Stella said when she already stood on Mishe Telepot Gate Plaza. She sighed when she arrived at her destination, the main settlement on the 49th floor, Myujen. Stella starts to walk toward the direction of her and Night rent room. Maybe she needs to consider buying a house since she and Night always rent a room in every single floor. Well, she can discuss that's matter later when Night comes home. She sighed after she saw how crowd this town become. Well, today is Christmas so it wasn't strange if many players were gathering here. When she reaches the giant Christmas tree, she stopped walking when her eyes spotted something. It was Kirito, sitting on one of many benches in there and he wasn't alone because behind there is a player, and Stella already know who is the player. The best informant in Aincrad, Argo. Stella just can stand there and no moving at all while her eyes keep staring at both players. She can't come closer to them in fear they will notice her, so what she can do now is just observe them. She just waited and waited until... Kirito standing up and walk away.

Argo just can watch as the player known as the beater, walk away. She sighed to herself and about to leave... Until someone grab her shoulder. She turned around to face whoever had grabbed her shoulder, only to face another beta tester player, but not any ordinary beta tester. Because the girl clad in black which stood in front of her is known as one of 10 best beta tester players.

Stella just stares at her and muttered one simple word...

"Talk"

At first Argo just stared at the girl clad in black with confusion, but then she quickly understands what she means. And with a nod she starts talking...

"If you want to know what Kiri-bou going to do, then I will talk since someone need to keep an eye to that boy. Do you know about the event which will happen today? *nod from Stella* Well, he plans to fight the boss by himself. That's all I know and I don't think I need to tell you the detail about the event since you must be already know about that event, right?" Stella nods again to answer her question before thinking about the information she receives. Nicholas the renegade, the name of the boss of an event which will occur today. At first she also consider to go find the boss and fight it, but since Night had this problem, she decides that it was best to not tell him about it or allow him to go to find the boss since if he did fight with his mind in this state, the chance for him to die in the battle is high. But after hearing this, she has already decided what will she do. She will message him since this problem maybe can cause another problem in the future if it didn't stop now. She quickly opens her menu before touching some buttons to send a message to his partner. When she is done with her task, she about to walk away when a voice stopping her...

"Are you going to stop him or assist him?" Argo asks after she saw Stella done with her task.

"It depends on my partner choice" Stella answered and that was true. She will let Night choose for what will they do.

"I see. Well, whatever that guy going to choose, I hope you both keep Kiri-bou alive, because we can't afford to lose a skilled player like him, it's just going to give us a disadvantage" Argo said which answered with a nod by Stella. Stella knows that what Argo told her were a lie, because she can clearly see that actually Argo just worried about Kirito well-being. And with that she start to make her way toward Myujen Teleport Gate Plaza and waiting for her partner, but she hopes he will come there soon because they need to arrive at the boss place before Kirito arrive there if they want to stop him or assist him. And luckily she had prepared everything to face this boss, so what she needs to do now is wait the command from her partner.

Present...

A player who wears a black coat, running through the forest which located on the 35th floor, Forest Of Wandering. His mind had been set on one single purpose, to get the rare item. His eyes focused on only one thing which connected to his purpose, to the biggest fir tree in there, where he sure that the event boss will appear there. He keeps running and running with a determination aura shining around him, until he feel something...

Kirito stop his running which makes him skidded on the ground which covered by thick snow. He waits for a few seconds and then a blue light appears and when the light faded, 6 men, each wearing an outfit which resemble a samurai from Edo period appear. They are a guild, the guild which known as 'Fuurinkazan'

"Yo" Klein greet when his eyes met the black eyes of the Beater.

"Are you following me?" Kirito asks in the same emotionless tone he had use for the past few days.

"You can say so. You are after the rare item which can revive someone, right?" Klein replied which answered with a nod by Kirito.

"Don't sacrifice yourself because of some gossip like that. In this game if you die here, then you are really going to die. If our HP reach zero, then our brain in the real world will-" before Klein able to finish his statement, Kirito cut his words with two simple words which he muttered in a cold tone.

"Shut up" Of course Kirito statement make Klein surprised a bit, but he quickly ignores it and start talking again.

"Fighting alone is ridiculous. You can fight with us, whoever get the item can keep it without any complaint. Isn't that alright?"

"If like that, I can't. I must do it by myself" Kirito replied before grab the hilt of his sword and about to pull it. His action also making all members of 'Fuurinkazan' ready themselves for battle, except Klein, who try to calm down his teammate.

"Hey, I can't let you die here, Kirito!" He said in hope to calm down the player in front of him. Kirito just ignore Klein statement and pull his sword until...

SLASH

Both the Beater and all members of 'Fuurinkazan' had surprised expression on their face, when all of sudden there is a sword which located a few inches from Kirito's neck. Kirito look behind from his shoulder and found his attacker is a girl which clad in black, Stella. Kirito is both surprised and afraid, he surprised because he can't sense her presence which mean her hiding skill must be higher than his searching skill. And he a little afraid because of two reasons, the sword which located not too far from his neck and her glare, which clearly said what she want to say verbally to him 'Pull your sword and I will pull your head from your neck'. And he also can't see any sign of doubt on her face, which means, she was serious. They just stayed like that until...

Another light appears behind 'Fuurinkazan' and when the light faded, it revealed more than just 6 people. All the members of 'Fuurinkazan' quickly stepping backward when they recognized the guild which suddenly appear.

"'Divine Dragon Alliance?'"

"The guild which will do anything to get a rare item, what we will do?" Two members of 'Fuurinkazan' said. Kirito gritted his teeth, if he keeps standing here then...

He comes back to reality when he sees the girl which earlier stood behind him, now walking forward passing the 'Fuurinkazan' members and stood in front of them. Stella pointed her sword at the 'Divine Dragon Alliance' before look at Kirito from her shoulder.

"Go" she muttered softly before focusing her attention back to the guild in front of her.

"Damn it! She's right, go Kirito, we will hold them here!" Klein suddenly yelled which confuse Kirito. But then he remembers that he didn't have much time, so after glancing at all the members of 'Fuurinkazan' and Stella for the last time, he stepped backward before starting running again. After a few seconds running, he finally arrives at his destination, but to his disappointment, there is already someone which wears a white high-collar coat, standing there. He about to talk with this mysterious person, until an invitation to join a party appear in front of him.

"Trying to beat the boss alone? What the hell was on your mind? Are you planning to kill yourself?" After that three questions launched, Kirito quickly recognize the voice. The man turns around to face the Beater and like what he thought, he was Night.

"It wasn't your business" he replied coldly.

"That was what you think, but I was your friend and I can't let you die here" Night replied calmly. Both young men started to feel the tension in the air around them starting to rise.

"If you are my friend then gets out of my way" Kirito replied while staring intently at Night blue eyes.

"For you know, this event isn't yours. So I free to be here and defeat the boss too. And you also know if we did defeat the boss separately, the one who got the last attack will be me" Kirito already know about that fact. After all, Night was famous because he gets the most last attack. In total he already does 22th last attack and that was a new record. Though because of it, the guild, he met earlier, the 'Divine Dragon Alliance' hate him and tried their best to hold him to get the last attack and they just half-success in making their effort to stop Night.

"No time for arguing Kirito so I will tell you my purpose. I came here to help you, I know that you after the item which can revive a player and I just going to help you reduce the boss HP and when I think it was enough, I will stop attacking and let you defeat it. Though that will happen only if you accept my invitation" Night explain his purpose which make Kirito narrowed his eyes. He was right, there is no time to argue and if what he said were true, then there is should be no problem. After giving Night a nod, Kirito accept his invitation and once again both black haired players become a party. When both males heard a sound of bells, Night quickly pull his sword and muttered...

"It begin" and after a few seconds Night said that, the boss fall from the sky. Kirito quickly pull his sword while muttering...

"Shut up" and after the boss lift it ax, both players quickly run to the boss to start their battle...

Kirito just stared at the item in his hands. He quickly shut his eyes before opening it again and turn around.

"Here" he muttered while tossing the item on his hands which catched by Night. After reading the information about the item, Night saves it on his inventory before letting out a sigh. Kirito just walk away and hoping to get back to his rented room as fast as he can, but when he about to pass Night, he stops him by grabbing his arms. Kirito turn his face to Night... Only to get punched straight on his cheeks. Kirito fall on his back because of Night punch. He about to get up, but Night quickly bent down in front of him and grab his collar with both hands.

"Don't you dare to give up on your life" his voice is harsh and filled with anger, but the most thing which making Kirito a little afraid is his eyes. While Stella eyes are like an eternal ice, Night eyes are like a raging fire. It almost looks like a demon eyes.

"I will ask you a simple question... What if the role is reversed" at this Kirito eyes widen a bit "What if you are the one who die and the cause of your death is your guild"

"How-"

"I am not stupid Kirito, I able to guess it" That was a lie, because the one who guess it is Stella. She guesses that Kirito change because he blames himself for his guild death.

"Do you think, you want your friends to give up on their life and simply end it? If you don't want that, I am sure that your friends didn't want you to do that either, especially Sachi"

"You don't understand-"

"I understand completely Kirito! I ever experienced it. I had let the people I care about die. I didn't just do it once, but twice. Do you know how hard it is? I know they want me to live on, but I can't!" At this Night tighten his grip on Kirito collar which choke him a little.

"I can't... But in the end, I understand... They just want me to go on with my life and they will greet me when my time is coming. I tried my best to forget my pain and sorrow, but deep down I know I can't completely erased it. I tried my best to alive. I tried to not lose my hope and tried my best to complete this game and get out of this fucking world!" Night tried his best to not let his tears escape his eyes. Kirito just can't talk after hearing his story. He now feels really stupid, he didn't know that right in front of him, someone had more pain than him. He tightens his fist before muttering...

"I am sorry" Night look up at his face when he heard Kirito voice.

"I am really sorry. I just get too emotional and didn't realize that I had turned into someone else. I am really sorry to make you and Klein worried. I am sorry, I just wanted to know her last words..." Kirito can't hold it anymore and finally let his tears flow freely from his eyes. Night just can grit his teeth while smirking.

"You idiot" he muttered softly before pulling him into a hug. (A/N: Okay, don't think any disgusting thing like YAOI, it's just a brotherly hug not loving hug, sicko).

"Remember Kirito, you are not alone" Night muttered as he let his own tears flow freely from his eyes. Both males just stayed like that until Kirito finally calmed down and quickly standing up. Night just look at him before standing up too.

"Thank you" Kirito muttered before giving his best friend a smile "Big bro"

Night was surprised to hear his word, but then he just smiles back before ruffling his best friend's hair.

"Anything for my cute little bro" and with that they know. Their problem is over.

* * *

**Don't think something disgusting like YAOI, they aren't gay, they are completely normal guy. Okay, another part of Night past had been revealed, We know what he mean by someone he care is the girl he ever told Stella. But he said he has lost someone he care twice, meaning there is another person who die in his past. Who was it? Just keep reading to know the answer. Please give us some review after you read this. And sorry for all the drama. I don't know why, but from chap 10-12 there is a lot of hug. Strange.**

**See ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo, so how are you guys, fine I guess. Here another chapter from me. Well, I am run out of Idea so I think I need to rewatch SAO and all. Thank you for anyone who still read and review my story. You guys made me glad.**

**Disclaimer: Ane, Brs, and Sao aren't mine.**

**For BRSXANE, I am already aware of your new story. My publisher already told me and she had read it (just half of it actually) But don't worry, I am assure that me and the gang will appear when I am free and... less... Forget it.**

* * *

Three days had passed since Christmas event happens. At that time, a player which known as the only Beater on the cursed game named Sword Art Online, has gotten his hope back and finally found a figure which he can considered as big brother. After a serious conversation between him and the player which known because of how many he doing the last attack, even though he has regained his hope for continuing his life back, but the pain and sorrow which he felt because the loss of his friends will keep staying in his heart, but then his 'big brother' gives him an advice about it...

"I know what it feels. Even my pain and sorrow because of what I had done will still remain in my heart and I think it will stay there forever. But you know, my old man always says something like this whenever I told him about my pain. 'If you think you can erase that pain, you are wrong. What you must do is use that pain as your motivation to not feel anything like that again in the future'"

And after hearing that statement, Kirito found the point of what Night just said. Try to do your best to not make the same mistake again in the future. Kirito just feel it once and he already lost his hope, but Night already feel it twice, he wonders how he able to handle those feelings and still not lose his hope to continue his life. He doesn't think that he will able to found the answer, but he must admit one thing. Night is really strong, even stronger than him. Not in skill, but in mentally. But one thing for sure, he glad he meets Night. After they are done with their little chat, Kirito said that they need to head back to where the guild named 'Fuurinkazan' which lead by their best friend, Klein, and Night's partner fought the guild named 'Divine Dragon Alliance'. Upon hearing this, Night quickly grab Kirito hand before running with the speed which can make The Flash proud. Night need to make sure that all the player there is still alive and he hopes there won't be any victim.

Relief is the first feeling which came to Night when he see his best friend and his partner still alive and well. Klein quickly approaches them when he notices both his best friends standing not too far from where he sat up. Kirito quickly apologize to Klein about how he act to him a few days ago and earlier, but Klein quickly said that it was fine before giving Kirito a noogie. Night smiled after he saw their friendship still remaining strong, even after a storm had attacked it. He then quickly looks for the sight of his partner. He found her, stood not too far away from the guild and seemed to look at the sky. He approaches her before asking if she alright which answered with a nod by her. He asks what happen to 'Divine Dragon Alliance' and she explains to him for avoiding unnecessary battle, she makes a bet with the leader of 'Divine Dragon Alliance'. Since there are two guilds there, they will solve the problem with the duel between the leader. In the end Klein able to defeat his opponent and with that 'Divine Dragon Alliance' forced to retreat. He just laughed after hearing her explanation and said that she was so smart to come up with that kind of idea. After that, everything went back to normal. But unknown to Night, Klein, and Stella that in the night, Kirito get his wish fulfilled, he able to heard Sachi last words.

Back to present...

After those events done, Night life went normal again. That's it until he got a news which... Shocking? No, that won't be a good word... Shocking beyond belief? No, that will be too over dramatic... Screw that, let's just stick with shocking. So after three days had passed since the Christmas event, Night got a shocking news which come from no other than her partner. What was the shocking news?

"What? You want to buy a house?" That was the shocking news. Yeah, he knows he too dramatic when he received that's news. Well, who cares? If this news come from a person like Klein, maybe he won't be surprised at all. But to hear this kind of news from Stella... That was a different story.

"Why you want to buy a house?" Night asks after he is done with his... Dramatic mind scene while staring at the eyes of his partner which just sipping her tea.

"It will save our money and we won't need to rent any room in every single floor anymore" she replied calmly before sipping the tea which made by Night earlier. Seriously, did buy a house is a shocking news for him?

Night put his hand under his chin while his mind thinking about Stella's reason. What she said is true. When there is a new floor which unlocked, they will rent a room in that floor. Clearly, it wasn't an effective way to live, especially if you live in a world with the main way to get a money is with fighting a monster. Maybe buying a house won't be bad at all. Beside with this he can buy his own kitchen utensil and maybe he can start his research to try to make a seasoning from the real world, because he swears he ever taste the taste of ketchup back then, but sadly he can't remember what the combination to make that kind of taste appear.

"Okay, I think I can agree with you. Maybe buying a house won't be bad at all" Night said finally agree with his partner idea before sipping his own cup of tea.

"Then where do you want to buy it?" Night asks again after the cup in his hand become empty.

"That was the thing I want to discuss with you" Stella answered her partner question before lift the pot which filled with tea and gesturing to Night for bringing his cup closer to her.

"Hmm... A good place for our house? Then what kind of place you like? Let me guess, calm and peace?" Night asks again while his eyes watched his cup being filled with tea by his partner. When the cup is full again, Night gently shook his cup before taking a sip of it.

"Yes, but we can't just depend on my opinion. It was 'our' house not 'my' house" Stella replied before taking a sip from her cup too.

"I am fine with calm and peaceful place, but at least there should be something near our place which still can give me some fun" Night replied while crossing his arms and looking up at the ceiling. Stella just raised one her eyebrows at her partner's respond like saying 'Are you serious?'.

"Hey, one function of a house is to make the house resident feel relaxed and I only can relax if I can get fun!" He exclaimed when he sees the expression of his partner.

"You feel relaxed too, if you asleep. Even if it earthquake possible to happen here, you won't wake up even if it did happen" Stella replied before sipping her tea again. Night just let out a huff voice before looking away and crossing his arms, he won't choose to argue with her knowing even if he did argue with her, he will never win.

"Can we get back to the main topic please?" Night said, trying to avoid Stella using his laziness as their conversation topic.

"Well, do you have any suggestion about where our house should be located?" Stella asks which changed the topic of their conversation. Night internally let out a sigh of relief when the topic of their conversation had been changed.

"Hmm... If we want a calm and peaceful place then our home should be located on lower floors of Aincrad, but not too lower too" Night said while putting his hand under his chin again and looking up at the ceiling again. Lower floor... Stella thought about it for a few seconds to remember any lower floors which maybe suitable for them.

"I think I can suggest some place which perhaps can be suitable for us" Stella stated before sipping her tea. Her statement also catches Night's attention as he leaned forward to hear his partner's idea.

"First is 22nd floor. Second is 24th floor. Third is 35th floor. And last is 47th floor" Stella said the place which in her opinion will be suitable for them. Night went back to his thinking position and thinking about the choice they had.

22nd floor, it was a nice floor, the forest, lake, and mountain offers the players a sense of calmness. But if they were going to live there, then there won't be anything fun for him to do besides fishing and the monsters there also not too strong, so there won't be anything he can do there.

47th floor, it was famous because of it's beautiful sight and the flower which almost covered the entire place, but for him... It was just too 'girly' and that place also the usual place which used by lover for dating and if they live there, the situation will be too awkward, you know, like you just randomly walk and then you spot a male and a female making out... It will be super awkward.

35th floor... Well, there is nothing special there except their's famous cheesecake, but since he had started learning how to make a cheesecake as good as the cheesecake in there, he thinks he won't visit that place often. Beside, he hate The Forest Of Wandering which located there, he had lost in that dungeon for the fifth time and he swears he won't go to that place again (except there is some emergency like what happen at Christmas).

So maybe the best choice they had is the 24th floor. Well, why not? It was a nice floor or that's what he think. Almost all the place covered with water and it can be called as 'sea'. And there is also a man-made island which functions as the floor main settlement, the town named Panareze which also connected to innumerable other isles through floating bridges which stretching out in all directions.

"Okay, I already made the decision. I think our house should be located in 24th floor. What do you think?" Night said after he finally makes his decision while his partner just calmly sipping her tea.

"I am fine with your decision" She replied before putting her cup down before staring at Night's blue eyes.

"It settled then. Tomorrow we will go to 24th floor" She stated which Night responded with a nod. After that the room filled with silence as both teenagers tried to find another conversation topic.

"So, did you already found any information about other rare metal ores which required for making Murasame?" Night asks, trying to start another conversation. Stella just nods her head before refilled her cup with tea.

"Though I still can't confirm if the information is true or not because I haven't checked it yet" She add before sipping her tea. She must admit that the tea, which made by her partner give her a sense of calmness after she drink it. Night who already aware that Stella likes his tea, just let out a smile appear on his face.

"Well, don't forget to call me if you are already checking it. I don't sure I am going to be a help or not, but I am sure I am going to be a good supporter" He said with a grin. Stella just let out a sigh after hearing his attempt to humoring her, but like always the result is fail.

"Then, I am going to sleep first, knowing maybe we need to get up earlier and yeah... I am pretty bad at doing that" Night said before placing both his hands into his sweatpants pocket.

"Good night"

"Good night" Stella replied before sipping her tea again while her partner already walking toward the bedroom. Tomorrow will be the day... She tells him part of her reason...

The snow falling slowly from the sky toward the ground below where many players have done many activities like talking, negotiating, or snoring. Among those players who stood on the street of the main settlement of 49th floor, Myujen, there are two players who walking toward the town plaza to use Myujen Teleport Gate Plaza for going to their destination floor. Both of them are a well known player between the Clearer. The male player which has messy hair is known because of his record in doing last attack much more than other players. The female players which had her hair tied in uneven pigtail style is known because her skill which make her considered as one of seven best players in this cursed game.

"Teleport Panareze" Both players said in unison when they had stepped on the Myujen Teleport Gate Plaza. In an instant, a bright light colored in blue quickly surrounds them and when the light faded, they already stood in the different town than before. The first thing which greets them is a beautiful sight of the sea and a wind which blow past them. Night smiled after feeling the wind touch his (virtual's) skin. It had been awhile since his last visit the main settlement of 24th floor, Panareze, the town which may become his and his partner's home town. He starts walking forward and stopping in front of the railing which function as the thing which prevent a player from falling into the sea below. The sight of the wave which move forward and backward and the smell of the sea gives him a feeling of peace inside, not mention this place had been more calm since the last time he visit this floor.

"We should get going" Stella voice startled him a little. But nonetheless he agrees with her as they both start to make their way to their new place.

After an hour or maybe more than an hours, they finally found a house which they see as perfect for them. The house itself wasn't a fancy house or poor house, the house can be categorized as between the fancy and poor, or in other words... Simple. A simple house, that's been what both players want. The house has two floors, the first floors consisted a living room and a kitchen and dining room which become one. The second floor consisted a bathroom and two separate bed room, even though they always sleep in the same room when they are renting a room, that did not mean they didn't want their own bedroom because clearly both of them are teenagers and as teenagers they will always have their own secret. And there is also balcony on the second floor, which offer them a view of a beautiful sight of the sea which located not too far from their house. The location of their house also seem perfect to them. It's not too far from the town plaza so if they need to go to upper floor they can go there fast. And their house not located in the busy district, so they will have a calm day. And to Night happiness, there is also a grocery shop not too far from their house. Since he plans on doing some experiment concerning the seasoning in Aincrad, he will have no problem in gathering the ingredients he needs.

"Well, who can guess that buying a house can take more than an hour" Night said as they enter their new house. He looks around to study his new surroundings which will be the place where he staying for... Only God knows how long till they able to get out of this game. The wall of their house is cream-colored and the floor is colored in light brown.

"But I think it worth to do it, after all" he adds with grin appear on his face. Stella can only nod her head because she too agree with him. After they already done checking all the room of their new house, both Night and Stella quickly made their way toward the kitchen of their new house since Night had suggested to celebrate their new house with enjoying the lunch which will made by him. Now Night, who already wear his casual clothes, which consisting a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, a black long pants, and a pair of black boot, already prepare any ingredients he need to make their lunch. While Stella simply sat on one of the chair in the kitchen and waiting for her partner to served their lunch. And like Night, she also wears a casual clothes consist a short-sleeved black blouse, a brown shorts which reach her knee, and a pair of brown boot. And while Night busy cooking, Stella busy thinking about something on her head.

"Lunch ready" Night announces after a few minutes had passed. Stella look up after Night put a plate in front of her and a little surprised at the menu of their lunch... It was cheesecake.

"I don't know if it's going to be as delicious as the one on the 35th floor, but I hope you like it" Night exclaimed before grinning like usual. Stella just stared at him for awhile before nodding her head and start eating her cheesecake and the result surprised her a little. It tastes really delicious, maybe even a bit more delicious than the cheesecake on the 35th floor.

"It tastes quite delicious, even a bit more delicious than the cheesecake on 35th floor"

"Really? All the hard work for raising my cooking skill finally paid" he said before raising his fist into the air, which look like a child after winning a candy. And with that both players start eating their meals in silence... That's it, until the female player breaks the silence.

"Night" Night looks up from his meal when he heard his partner spoke his avatar name. Stella just stares in his direction and from her expression, he can tell that whatever she going to tell him will be something serious. He put his wooden spoon down before staring at her, give her a sign that she had his full attention.

"Now... I will tell you about part of my reason for inviting you to become my partner" and her statement is enough for making a surprised expression appear on his face. To tell the truth, he didn't really bothered by her reason again, because he so sure that whatever her reason isn't something bad. If it did something bad, then he will never survive in this world this long, right? But if she really wants to tell him about her reason, then he won't do anything to stop her as part of himself also still curious about her reason.

"Part of my reason is... Because you remind me of someone who ever save my life and grant my biggest wish" she said before staring at the ceiling. Night just blinks a few times... 'That's it... I was expecting something more, but well'

"Well, that was just part, so there should be another reason, right?" Night asks as he support his head with one of his arms while his elbow rested against the surface of the table.

"Yes, but I will tell you the rest when I am really ready" She answered before looking at the ground. Night just blinked again before a smile appears on his face.

"Actually, I didn't really bothered by your reason now" he said, which made Stella quickly stare in his direction.

"Maybe I didn't tell you this, but Stella actually you had earned all of my trust. Beside, I won't be here if you didn't invite me back then, so I kind of glad, um... Wait, didn't I already say something like this before?" Night said before crossing his arms and trying to remember when he ever say something like this. If he keeps focused his attention toward his partner, he wouldn't miss the look of pure surprise on Stella face.

"Anyway, whatever your reason is I know that it won't be a bad thing. Maybe you can lead the other player for believing that you are such an ice queen, but I know you better and I don't think you are an ice queen. You're a good girl Stella, that's all I need to know to accept you as both my partner and my best friend" And once again she was surprised by her partner word. But then it was Night turn to be surprised because clearly there something different on Stella's face. What it was? Her lips, her lips has turned into... A small smile.

"Thank you... Thank you for trusting me, Night" Stella said with a soft voice.

"No problem" Night replied before giving her a thumbs up. Then he glance at his clock... And remember something.

"Oh damn, I am late! Sorry, got to go, I had a promise with Klein!" He exclaimed before eating his entire cheesecake in one bite and then rushing toward the door while muttering something so fast that even she can't understand what he said. After he had left their new house, Stella can't help but let her lips turn into small smile again. That's it, there is no mistake... It was clearly match with what she had described... There is no more doubt... It was definitely him.

* * *

**Okay that's it. What da ya think? Anyway soon enough we will found out about Stella past and true reason about why he invite Night in the first place. After that Night past will come to the light. So stay patient and please give us some review.**

**See ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo, it had been awhile since I last updated my story. Well, it happen because of Chaos which happen here and since the Chaos hadn't calmed yet, I am sure I will be pretty busy for the next few weeks.**

**So thank you for everyone who still read and review my story. It make me so glad that there is someone who still read this stroy.**

**Disclaimer: Ane, Brs, Sao Aren't mine.**

* * *

Forest Of Wandering, the field dungeon or sub-dungeon which located on the 35th floor. The field dungeon which becomes a popular place for average players to leveling up. But one thing which many players hated from this forest is its ability to teleport player into a random area of the forest. Unless the player has a map which can bought from the town on the 35th floor, which have an expensive price, the player must use their luck for able to get out from that forest. That's what happened to the young player which now got lost in the forest. After deciding to leave her party and decide to head out of the forest on her own. But sadly her luck isn't as bright as the stars above the forest, because now she already lost her direction and what make it worse, she met 3 Drunk Apes, one of the strongest monster in the forest. The young player just tightens the grip on her dagger as she tried to calm down her breath while her eyes keep eyeing her enemy which now walking toward her. Her familiar, a Feathery Dragon, screaming at her like telling her to get up. One of the Drunk Apes roaring before smashing the ground with it mace, but luckily the player able to dodge it's attack and after she landing on the ground, she quickly jumps backward to avoid another attack from another Drunk Ape. The Feathery Dragon quickly approached it master before using it skill to refill its master HP bar, even though it can't fully refill the HP bar. The young player quickly dug her hand into the pocket on her rear side, but then she realized something... 'I'm out of healing item?'. She was too panic and didn't realize that one of her attackers had walked toward her, but when she realized it, it was already too late as one of the Drunk Apes swung it's mace at her direction which made her flying backward before crashing a tree. The Drunk Ape attack also made her HP go to the red zone. All the Drunk Ape starts walking forward while the player looking around, trying to find her dagger which had fallen from her hand earlier. She looks up in terror when one of the Ape raised its mace and ready to end the young player life, until...

Her familiar get in the way and thus the mace hit the little dragon instead the player.

"Pina!" The player yelled her familiar name while running to her familiar which laying on the ground. She yelled her familiar name again while hoping for it to stand up, but she knows that it was impossible as the HP of the little dragon become empty. The young player keeps yelled her familiar name even when the dragon body starting to shine. She quickly hugs it and then... The dragon burst into a million shards. She look behind with a scared expression on her face when she sees the Ape had raised it mace again and prepare to smash her...

ROAR

The young player's eyes widen when she sees a big black cat which seem come out of nowhere, attacking one of the Drunk Ape with its claw before rammed it with its head which made the Ape fly backward before crashing a tree and then the Ape burst into a million shards. The big cat roaring again like it's daring anyone to come to it. The remaining two Apes growled at the sudden appearance of new enemies, but before they can do anything...

SLASH

STAB

And the rest of the Drunk Ape burst into a million shards. Then she sees it, two boys, they almost look same, but one boy had a hair which more messy than the other. The boy which had tame hair, wear a black coat while the other boy who had messy hair wear a blue coat. The young player just look at the two boys before the big cat which had saved her life earlier run toward one of the boys, the boys which had messy hair. A smoke suddenly surrounds the big cat and a second later, the smaller version of the big cat appearing from the smoke and quickly stood in front of the messy haired boy before meowing happily at the boy. The boy just smiled before petting the cat head and pick it up.

"Nice job, Kuro" Night said before putting the small cat on his shoulder. Seeing how the boy interacting with what she guessed as his familiar making the tears on her eyes flow freely from her eyes.

"Pina" she muttered before pick up the only thing which her familiar leave for her. A single feather which shines not too bright.

"Don't leave me alone... Pina!" The young player yelled before crying over the lost of her familiar. Both Kirito and Night just look at each other before they glancing at the young girl again. Kirito tilt his head slightly before asking her about the feather in her hand.

"This is Pina... My familiar" she answered softly while keeps sobbing. Both Night and Kirito taken aback by this fact as they stared at each other again.

"So you are a beast tamer?" Kirito asks which got none respond from the girl who still sobbing.

"Sorry... We couldn't save your friend too" Night said before looking at the ground. If they had been a little faster, maybe they can save the girl familiar too.

"No" The young player said while shook her head "It was my fault. I don't know what made me go on my own, but" she stopped before turning her head to the boys' direction with her tears had stopped flowing freely from her eyes "Thank you so much, for saving my life"

Both boys just look at each other again before Kirito walk forward and kneeling down beside the young girl.

"Is that feather had an item name?" Upon hearing this, the young girl quickly touches the feather in her hand and a second later a square appears above it which contain the name of the feather in her hand. Pina's heart. Just by reading this making the tears on her eyes flowing freely from her eyes as she starts crying again.

"Don't cry again" Night said after him kneeling down beside the girl while putting one of his hands on the girl's shoulder.

"If you still had Pina's heart, it means you can revive it" Night adds which made the girl stop crying before staring at his face.

"Really?" She said in a hopeful tone, she hopes the boy beside her wasn't saying that's just to cheer her up and she really hope what he said was true. And she feels a bit happy when she sees the black haired boy nod his head.

"On the south side of the 47th floor, there is a field dungeon named the Hill Of Memories. I heard the flower which bloom on top of the hill can revive a familiar" Night explained which made a smile appear on the young girl's face. But then, the young girl realizes something...

"47th floor" she muttered when she realizes her level isn't high enough to go to there as even here, she already struggles fighting a monster and she can't imagine what will happen if she go there now.

"If you paid for the trip, we will like to get it for you, but... If the familiar master isn't there, the flower won't bloom" Kirito said while scratching the back of his head.

"That information is already useful, if I work hard raising my level, maybe someday... " But before the young girl able to finish her sentence, Kirito cut her word...

"They just can be revived at least until three days after they die" and Kirito words are enough to crush the young player's hope.

"No way, this is all my fault... I am sorry, Pina" the young player muttered sadly. Both male players just look at each other before Night nod his head. Kirito nodding back and then stand up before opening his menu while muttering...

"Don't worry, you still had 3 days" after he says that's, a rectangle appears in the front of the young girl which contain some items which she received from Kirito.

"From now on, you need to equip this as it maybe help you leveling up faster. If we come with you, maybe there is a chance that we will able to revive your familiar" both Night and the girl standing up after Kirito say those words. The girl quickly glances at the black haired boy which just send her some equipment and said that he and his friend going to help her revive her familiar.

"Why you guys doing this for me?" The young girl asks which made Kirito stopping his activity before turning his head to the young girl. He touches his forehead while glaring lightly at the person who smirking like a cat.

"I will tell you the reason, only if you promise you won't laugh" the girl nod her head at his statement while the person who standing behind her just keep smirking like a criminal. Kirito just look away while covering his eyes with his palms and ignoring his friend who keeps grinning which start to annoy him.

"Because you remind me of my little sister" Kirito said which a second later made the young girl laugh and made the other black haired boy chuckling. Kirito just looking at both players before looking away. After both players stop laughing, the young girl quickly touches the rectangle in front of her and about to send Kirito some moneys while muttering...

"Um... I am sure it won't be enough for what you guys will do, but-"

"No need to worry about that" Night cut her words before standing beside her and place his hand on her shoulder.

"That's right, it wasn't my entire reason about why we help you" Kirito add which made the young girl tilted her head in confusion, but quickly put her confusion aside and extend her hand to Kirito.

"I am Silica" she introduces herself to both black haired boys.

"I am Kirito and that was my friend, Night" Kirito said while gesturing to the boy which stood beside her.

"Yo" Night said when Silica turn her head to look at him "And this was my partner, Kuro" he adds while petting the head of the small black cat which stood on his shoulder the entire time.

"Cute" Silica commented when she sees Kuro nuzzle against Night cheeks after Night petted Kuro head.

"We won't be together for a long time, but... Nice to meet you" Kirito said before accepting her hand and shake it.

"I think we need to head back to the town now" Night said which receive a nod from his best friend while Silica just look at him... Or more correctly at his familiar which rested on his shoulder. Night just sighed before smiled and pick up Kuro from his shoulder and give it to Silica.

"Mind if you are taking care of my partner for a while?" He said with a grin while Silica just nod her head to answer the black haired boy question. Silica picks Kuro from Night hand and staring at the cat face, which look at her with confusion. But soon Kuro expression changed to happy one when Silica starting scratching his ears.

"Let's go" Kirito said after he retrieved his maps which can guide them out from this forest without any trouble. Night and Silica nod their head before the three of them start walking with Kirito as the leader.

"By the way Night, you never told me how you get Kuro? So where you found him?" Kirito asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm... I found him in the dungeon on 52th floor, the Haunting Forest. And look like I met with him by accident" Night said while putting both his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean by 'accident'?" Kirito asks after they teleported by the forest to another zone of the forest.

"You see, that time I and Stella were exploring the dungeon and because I was too hungry... I took out my lunch before we reach the safe areas and look like my action attract him to come to us. At first he was attacking us, but when Stella about to kill him, I stop her because I realize something... His eyes were not directed to us, but to the food in my hand. So I give him my food and the next thing I know he become my familiar" Night explained before put both his hands into his coat pocket. Both Silica and Kirito just stared at him with unbelievable expression. 'This guy really full of surprise' Kirito thought while letting his lips forming a little smile, but that was the thing which makes Kirito see Night as a good big brother... Not count the fact that he actually already has his own little brother in the real world. A few minutes later they finally arrive at their destination, the main settlement of 35th floor, Mishe.

'I never though that I will come here again, but look like this city had been more calm since the last time I come here' Night thought as he look around while the three of them walking toward the restaurant to eat dinner as Silica suggest it after they both encounter two players which he guess as her fans.

"Sorry about that" Silica muttered while keeps hold both Night and Kirito arms as an action to drag them from the two players earlier which still stare at them with jealous expression.

"Is that your fans?" Night ask after he put Kuro on top of his head.

"You must be popular" Kirito adds while the three of them keep walking toward their destination.

"No... They just want to bring me as their mascot" Silica replied while looking at the ground "But when they start calling me 'Dragon Master Silica'... " After saying that, she let go both Night and Kirito arms...

"It raises my ego" and a bit tears starting formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry" Night voice making Silica raises her head to look at the two boys which smiling to her. Kirito raises his hand before placing it on top of Silica head while said

"We will arrive there on time" And Kirito words were enough to cheer up Silica as she wipes away her tears.

"So where is your both live?" Silica asks once they reach the plaza of the town.

"I am living at 50th floor, but it will be easier if I rent a room here" Kirito answered first.

"What about you, Night-san?" Silica asks Night who just staring at Weathercock Pavilion, the place where his partner used to hang out because of the cheesecake there.

"Night-san?" Silica said, trying to get the attention of the older boy. Night who realize that he was spacing out, quickly shook his head before giving the young girl a smile.

"I think I will also rent a room" Night said, before he continue walking forward. Silica just look at Kirito who shrug and then both of them follow him.

"Oh, Isn't that Silica?" A female voice making the three players to stop walking and spun their head toward the source of the voice.

"So, you able to get out of that forest alive. Isn't that good?" The one who said that's is a red haired woman, which wield a spear which also stood stood in front of other 3 male players, who now walking toward them. Kirito who noticed the look of discomfort on Silica face asks if something wrong. Silica just answered his question with a no.

"Eh? What happened to your lizard? Maybe-" But before the red haired woman able to finish her statement, Silica cuts her words.

"Pina is dead. But I will revive it again!" Silica said with determination filled her voice and eyes.

"Oh? So you are going to go to Hill Of Memories, but aren't your level not high enough to go there?" The woman replied which made Silica look at the ground. But she quickly looks up again when both males, which she meet earlier stood in front of her.

"She will be fine" Night said with a small smile on his face.

"It isn't too hard to go there" Kirito said also with a small smile on his face.

"Are you both the knights which seduced by her? You both don't look too strong for me" she replied which made Kuro hissed in anger which also startled the red haired woman.

"Whatever. Let's go" Night said after giving the woman a mocking grin and then the three of them resume their walk.

"What is her problem?" Silica muttered once the three players already sat down and finish their dinner.

"Is Sword Art Online was your first MMO game?" Kirito asks which Silica answered with a 'yes'

"In many game online, the personality of a person usually will change. Some people more likes to be evil. Do you know that our cursor interface is colored in green? But if you do a criminal action, our cursor will change into orange. The worst criminal action is PK-ing which mean killing another player and a player which do something like that called red player" Kirito start his lecture again, which surprised Silica a bit about the new information she receive with commenting about 'red player is a killer', but Night didn't really "They had fun with become evil. But nonetheless, Sword Art Online is different" After Kirito say this, Silica notice him tighten his grip on his cup.

"It wasn't a game at all" After that's the air around them started to get awkward after Silica said Kirito name and Kirito apologizing. Noticing this Night closing his menu before standing up and stretched his body a little.

"Well, let's just go to the inn and get some rest" he said, which received a nod from Silica and Kirito.

"Oh yeah Night, I notice you keep sending messages to someone. Is something wrong?" Kirito asks once both males entering their room. It's been a long time since they share room like this again. Night just looking at the ground before letting out a sigh.

"I am just worried about my partner. She was doing a quest now, undoubtedly a dangerous quest. I know that she was strong, but I can't help but feel worried about her" Night admitted before laying on his bed.

"I think you worry too much, we both know that Stella is strong and I don't think there is something which can hold her. So don't worry about her, I am sure she will be fine" Kirito replied, trying to assure the player which he calls big brother that his partner will be fine.

"Thanks Kirito... Um, didn't we forget about something?" Night said which made Kirito slap his forehead.

"We forget to tell Silica more about 47th floor" Kirito said which made Night letting out a sigh again. One of many things they had in common, they often forget about something.

Elsewhere...

Two players, staring at each other eyes with hateful glare. Blue met yellow, a frown and a mocking smile, a black hair and a blonde hair, a blade and a sword plus shield.

"It's been awhile since I last see you... Mato Kuroi"

"... Kagari Izuriha"

* * *

**So, finally another BRS character appear. So I need some idea, did I need to make them as friend or enemy (though I think I will make her as enemy). Well, hope you enjoy our story and please leave some review.**

**See ya.**


	15. Chapter 15

**"To end a chaos, one need to become chaos itself" - Rito Okumura.**

**So like what it said, I also become Chaos to end the chaos. So for awhile I will known as... Chaos Izanagi007. Okay here for the next chapter of WOS, and before you start read it, I will told you a mistake I make on the last chapter. When Stella and xxxx (you must be know who I mean) met, they didn't met around the same time when Night and Kirito stayed on the inn, but it happen when they both exploring the Hill Of Memories with Silica. So I am sorry for my mistake.**

**Before I go... RED! It was indeed been awhile since both you and me talk with each other. And I am agree with using english when we talk on my story instead of Indonesia. So, how bout make an account so we can talk with each other via Private Message? And What the hell happened to your phone this time?! I had tried to call you but it never get through. So, how things going there? It had been a bit calm when you leave... that's it until a chaos happen here. I quickly finish this chapter when my publisher said you reviewed my story and to be honest I was surprised. One last question, when you going to visit us again, a certain someone had starting to miss you and a little angry at you when you never answered the call. Hope we can see each other soon.**

* * *

Flower. That was the only word which can describe the situation around them. Many flower petals were floating around, dancing along with the wind. Many flowers in many colors surround the plaza of the main settlement on the 47th floor, Floria. After arriving there, Silica face quickly uses a happy expression.

"It's like a dream" she said happily while staring at the beautiful sight in front of her. Night just grinned after seeing the girl reaction while Kirito just smiled.

"This floor known as 'flower garden' because many flowers almost covered the entire floor" Kirito explained while putting one of his hands on his waist. Silica just look around with a big smile on her face while ignoring what Kirito said before she run to the closest flower while giggling a little.

"Look like she thinks the flower is more interesting than your explanation" Night commented before chuckling a little which make Kirito glaring at him.

"Relax, I was just joking, don't get mad because I say such thing" Night said before lightly punching Kirito on the shoulder, which make the player which wear a black coat stumble a little. Kirito continue to glaring at Night, who picking up Kuro from his shoulder and put him on the ground. Once the two tailed cat's feet touch the ground, he quickly runs around while sometime also jumping around to try catch a butterfly which flying around.

"Let's move on Kirito, our time are limited" Night said again before Kirito capable of saying anything and then Night quickly grab Kirito arm and drag him to where Silica crouched down. When they already stood behind her, she seems to not notice both boy's presence. Both boys just look at each other before Kirito tried to get the attention of the girl.

"Silica?" He said which made Silica come back to reality. Silica quickly stood up and turning around while dusting her clothes while said...

"Sorry to make you wait" This makes Kirito just look at his best friend, who just shrugs to answer Kirito unspeakable question.

"What's wrong?" Kirito questioned which answered with 'nothing' by Silica, who now try to fix her already neat hair. Both boys just look at each other again before Kirito start walking away while muttering..

"Let's go"

"Kuro!" Night yelled which make the black small cat to lift his head from one of flowerbeds there before the black cat quickly approach his master, who already kneeling down to pick up him before put him on his shoulder and then following Kirito. Silica just look at the boys before she, too, following them with a smile on her face.

"What is this?" Silica asks when they arrived at the bridge which serve as the field-dungeon entrance and suddenly Kirito stop walking and show her a transparent crystal which shaped in eight-sided pillar in blue color.

"If something unexpected happens and we are ordering you to flee, use this crystal to warp into any town you desire" Kirito explained with a serious expression. Night knew exactly what Kirito purpose for doing such thing. After the incident with his 'guild', Kirito had become more protective toward anyone as he wishes to not see another player die again.

"Promise me" Kirito said again with a completely serious tone before Silica even able to protest. At first Silica just look at Kirito face before slowly and hesitantly nod her head and take the crystal from Kirito hand and store it inside the pouch on her belt.

"Then let's go. This path will lead us to Hill Of Memories" Kirito said as he starts walking forward. Silica just stared at the black haired boy before she feel someone pat her head.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Night said when his blue eyes met Silica eyes. He then gives Silica a reassuring smile which Silica replied by her own smile and with that both player quickly follows their friend which had walked far away in the front. At first, few minutes the walk is surrounded by silence atmosphere. Silica tries to break the silence, but stopped when Kuro hissed in anger and then...

A giant plant called Garish Gerbera had caught both Silica legs and drag her upward and now she was hovering over the giant plant which had opened its massive mouth.

"Calm down Silica! It was really weak!" Kirito yelled when he sees Silica swing around her dagger wildly while holding her skirt so it won't fall and revealing...

"Save me! Kirito-san, Night-san. Don't look but save me!" Silica yelled back as she keeps swinging her dagger wildly.

"T-that was impossible" Kirito muttered while both he and Night covered their eyes with their palms, though both boys also peeking from the gap between their finger.

"Can't be helped. Kuro!" Night exclaimed, and then, Kuro quickly jump off from his shoulder and run toward the enemy. On midway a smoke appears around him and then from the smoke appear the bigger version of Kuro which rammed it head toward Garish Gerbera which also release Silica, who quickly use this chance to kill the damn plant. The creature burst into a million shards after Silica attack it and land on the back of the giant Kuro. She turns her head to glance at both boys with an embarrassed expression on her face and a tint of red on her cheek.

"You see it?" She questioned with embarrassed tone.

"N-no" Kirito stuttered a little before closing the gap between his finger while Night simply looks away. The truth is... Both boys actually caught a glimpse of...

"N-nice job Kuro!" Night suddenly exclaimed in hope to get his mind off dirty thought. The rest of the trip actually went really well, especially after Silica asks about Kirito little sister. Kirito had explained everything about his little sister the entire trip. He tells them about how his little sister or more correctly his cousin, had taken the responsibility of playing Kendo for his sake too, since after 2 years playing Kendo, he stopped which make his grandfather hit him pretty bad, but because her sister, his grandfather had stop hitting him. While Kirito had become a storyteller, Night just becomes an observer and really interested in Kirito story while smiling the entire time.

"Night-san, why are you smiling?" Silica asks once Kirito done with her story about his little sister. Night just glancing at her while keeps smiling before he look at the sky.

"Kirito story reminds me of my own sibling" he answered which make Silica curious about the other black haired boy sibling.

"Are you also had a little sister?" Silica asks again with a curious tone. Kirito smiled at this and decide that it was Night turn to become the storyteller.

"No, instead of little sister, I had a little brother, and actually both of us are twin" Night explained while remembering about any memories about his little brother.

"Though both of us are twin, we are really opposite. He calm, I am not, he popular with girl, I am not and so on. Though sometimes I dislike him because he always lecturing me about something unimportant (in his opinion) I always glad that I had him as my little brother" And then he turn his head toward Silica direction while grinning like an idiot.

"And do you know, I also had another little brother, though we are not related in any way, but I still consider him as my little brother" Night said before patted Silica's head.

"How about you? Wanna become my little sister?" He asks which made Silica quickly looking at the ground, which also earning a laughter from both male players.

After a few minute walking, finally the three of them see something in the distant.

"Is the flower which needed for reviving Pina was here?" Silica asks as she looks around for looking the said flower.

"Yeah, it must be blooming there" Kirito answered her question while pointing at something in the distance. After Silica notice the place which pointed by Kirito, she quickly runs toward it. Night and Kirito just look at each other before both of them smiled and quickly follow Silica. After arriving there, Silica approaches the white stone pedestal which was shining. And when she already stood in front of it, right before her eyes. A flower bloom from the center of the white pedestal. The three players look in awe as the flower bloom.

"Take it" Kirito said which made Silica look at him before both he and Night nodding their head. Silica smiled before pick up the flower and then a square appear in front of the flower, containing the flower name, Pneuma flower.

"This will revive Pina, right?" Silica asks while turning around to face two black haired boys behind her. Both Kirito and Night smiled before Kirito answered her question with a 'yes'.

"Thanks God..." Silica said before held the flower close to her chest.

"But there are still many monsters around here. Let's do it in the town. I am sure that Pina will choose that way too" Kirito said which Silica replied with a happy nod. Night just grinned, seeing how those two interact before he scratched Kuro ears, which made the cat purr in happiness. The trip to go back to town also went well. It's filled with many laughter, mainly Night is the one who laughing. Silica also noticed that the way Night and Kirito interacting with each other is like how sibling interacting with each other. 'Maybe Kirito-san is the one who referred by Night-san?' Silica thought as he see Night making fun of Kirito. Silica then laughing along with Night which annoy Kirito more. But soon, he, too, laughing along with them. On that day Silica was really happy, because she able to spend time with two boys... Which she sees as big brother.

When the three players walk to the bridge with a smile on their face (grin in Night case) until Kirito smile replaced by serious expression. Noticing this, Night quickly put his hand on Silica shoulder to prevent her for further.

"Night-san?" Silica asks while looking at the older boys with confusion filled her eyes. But Night didn't respond her question as he focuses his gaze ahead.

"Whoever hide behind the tree, come out" Kirito said while his eyes observe many trees on the other side of the bridge. After Kirito said that's, a woman, a red haired woman stepped out from one of the trees in front of the bridge.

"R-Rosalia-san?" Silica said a little surprised with the appearance of the red haired woman.

"So you can see through my hiding skill. Your detection skill must be high enough, boy. And look like you also success in finding the Pneuma flower. Congratulations" Rosalia said before giving the three players a sweet smile, but then the smile on her face quickly disappear and replaced by cruel expression.

"Now, give it to us" she said before taking a few steps forward.

"What do you mean?" Silica asks in both anger and confusion.

"It won't happen, Rosalia-san, or... "

"We need to call you, the leader of the orange guild, 'Titan's Hand'" Night finished Kirito's sentence as both players eyeing the red haired woman who now stood in front of the bridge. Rosalia just slightly narrowed her eyes when both boys said that's.

"But Night-san, Kirito-san, her cursor is green!" Silica exclaimed before looking at Rosalia again to make sure that her cursor is really green.

"That was an easy trick" Night commented while smiling a little.

"The green member is looking for the target and bring them to the place where the orange player is waiting" Kirito explained about what Night mean with 'trick'.

"One of your guildmate eavesdropping us last night, right?" Kirito asks while keeps eyeing the red haired woman.

"Then, the reason why we are at the same party for two weeks is... " Silica said, realizing the true intention of the red haired woman.

"That's right, I am waiting for them to gather items and money from their hunt" she explained before licking her lips which make Silica scared a little.

"But you are the one I after, so I am a little disappointed when you left. But then you said you were looking for the rare item. But, even though you both know about all of this, you still stick with her. Are you both stupid? Or she really seduces you both?" Rosalia said while putting one of her hands to her waist. Silica winced at what she said, but both Kirito and Night remain calm.

"None of what you said is right" Kirito answered her question while closing his eyes.

"We are actually looking for you, Rosalia" Night said before pointing his finger at the red haired woman.

"What do you mean?" She said with challenging tone.

"Ten days ago, you attacked a guild named 'Silver Flags'. All the members are killed except the leader" Kirito explained while Rosalia just playing with her red hair.

"Oh, that poor guild... " Rosalia said casually like it wasn't a big deal.

"The leader goes to the front line. He stood there all day, begging for someone to avenge his fallen comrade. But he didn't ask for killing you, he just ask to imprison you. Do you know about his feeling?" Night said in a completely serious tone. When it comes to something like this, he will put aside all of his childish personalities and replace it with a personality which almost match his partner's personality.

"No... What kind of idiot who will consider it with serious? There is no proof that proves die here also mean dying in the real world. Anyway, didn't you both must worry about yourself?" She replied before snap her fingers which made seven other players emerge from behind the tree. Silica took a step back when she sees those players who have orange cursor instead of green cursor.

"Ki-Kirito-san, Night-san, they are too many! We better flee!" Silica exclaimed while eyeing all the players which have orange cursor. Kirito and Night just remain calm and then Kirito smiled before patted Silica head and said "it'll be fine, Until I told you to run, prepare the crystal. Be prepared and watch your surroundings"

"Right, but... " Silica quickly takes the crystal from the pouch on her belt, but before she able to finish her statement, Kirito have already walked forward.

"Kirito-san!" Silica yelled when she realized what the black haired boy going to do. She about to follow him, but a hand on her shoulder prevent her for doing so.

"Night-san! Kiri... " Silica stop when she sees the smile on Night face. A smile which told her everything going to be fine.

"Kirito, Night" one of players from 'Titan's hand' said when he heard those names. Then all the members of 'Titan's hand' realizing something.

"Black coat... One handed sword without shield" Another player said as he observes the boy who walk toward them.

"Messy hair... Blue eyes... " Another player said as he observes the boy who stand beside the girl.

"Don't say... They are 'The Black Swordsman' and 'The Final Knight'" The same player which observes Kirito said when the realization hit them.

"Rosalia-san, he is the Beater, who plays solo and the other boy is the player who had break the record of doing the last attack much more than any other player. Both of them are part of Clearer" Another player explained about the true identity of both boys to their leader.

"Hm... A player from the front line will never be here. Quickly beat him and take anything he owns!" Rosalia replied before ordering her men to attack Kirito. "Die!" One of the players from the guild 'Titan's hand' yelled as their weapon shines and they charge toward Kirito. While all the player attack Kirito non-stop, Kirito himself, just calmly standing there while doing nothing and let all of them attack him.

"I must help him, Kirito-san" Silica muttered while she grab the hilt of her dagger with her hand which now shaking because of fear. She quickly looks up when the hand, which rested on her shoulder since earlier, squeeze it.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. It's not like they able to beat Kirito" Night said to Silica with an expression which told her again that everything will be fine.

"Look at Kirito HP bar if you don't believe me" Night said again, which made Silica staring at Kirito HP bar and then a surprised expression appear on her face when she realize one thing. His HP always refills itself after a few seconds. Soon enough the non-stop assault from the 'Titan's hand' member stopped when their tiredness starting to affect their body. Meanwhile Kirito just stood there and look fine like he didn't receive any damage from the non-stop assault earlier.

"What happen to you all? Quickly kill him!" Rosalia yelled after she saw an unbelievable sight.

"About 400 in ten seconds... That was the total damage which you all can give me. I am level 78. My HP about 14,500. My battle healing skill can heal my HP about 600 per 10 seconds. I can just stand here all day and you all will never able to beat me" Kirito explained the reason why all of their attacks can't give him any damage.

"Is that possible?"

"Of course" Kirito replied one of 'Titan's hand' member quickly.

"A high number can make you undefeatable. That was the unfair level system which is used by many MMO game" he said as he glared at the player which asked the question. Then all the members of 'Titan's hand' turning around when they heard a footstep which come closer to them. Night just walks calmly toward them with one of his hands inside the pocket of his blue coat while the other hand holding a crystal which look bigger than a normal crystal.

"Our client has spent all of his money to buy this special teleport crystal. It had been set to teleport all of you straight to the jail. So now you all already know where you are going to go?" Night explained while raising his hand which hold the crystal so all players there can see it. Silica who has an awe expression on her face just can see how the scene unfold while she holding Kuro which given to her by Night earlier.

"I am green player. If you both attack me then you will turn into orange... " Kirito about launching himself when he heard Rosalia words, but something pass him and he already knows what is it. The next thing Rosalia know is a tip of a double edge sword has been in front of her face with the distance between sword and her face is only a few inches.

"For you know, Kirito is solo player and I also can consider as a solo player. One or two days with our cursor being orange will mean nothing to us" Night said in a completely serious tone again like earlier. Slowly Rosalia starts lower her arms before dropping her spear which landed on the ground.

Later...

On one of the rooms which located at the inn in the main settlement of 47th floor, Three players sat on the only bed in that room while talking about something...

"Sorry Silica... We are using you as a bait. We think you are going to be scared if we both tell you about this in the first place" Kirito explained which make Silica shook her head.

"Kirito-san and Night-san is still kind people. So I doubt I will be scared" Silica said before looking at the ground. Her statement makes both Kirito and Night smiled.

"So, you guys are going to go?" And her question is enough to make the smile on both players males turn into a frown.

"Yeah, We are already far away from the front line for 5 days... We need to get back" Kirito answered her question which makes Silica a little disappointed.

"That was great you both are in the leading group. I will never able to do the same, even if I try" Silica said to cover her disappointment.

"Level is just a number" Night suddenly said which make her look at his direction.

"That's right. In this world, power is just an illusion. There is still the more important thing than just a power" Kirito adds before he smiled and look at Silica direction. Then Night ruffle her hair and said...

"Next time, we will meet in the real world. Then we all will be friends, just like now" he said. He considered telling her about the location of his house, but he doubts his partner want a guest when it was time for her to get some rest.

"Yes, that's right. We will" Silica said while giving both boys a big smile.

"Well, then let's revive Pina" Kirito said as he stands up which soon followed by Silica and Night. Silica retrieves Pina's heart from her inventory before she does the same to the Phenumia flower. She about to revive her partner when suddenly Night got a message from Yutari. Kirito just look at his best friend when all of sudden... A shocked expression appears on his face. The night quickly open his menu for one purpose, to locate Yutari. After he is done with his task, he quickly pulls out a teleport crystal from his coat pocket and yelled...

"Teleport Ralberg!" He knows that his action will confuse the other players which also there, but he only cares about one thing in that moment, to reach Yutari place. And all of this happens because of her message. What was her message?

'Night, please quickly come to where I am now. It was not a joke and it was an emergency. Stella and I are in big trouble and I don't sure both of us can handle the problem, especially Stella. So please hurry up!'


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey finally the Chaos here is calmed a bit, I said calm a bit and it still not completely calm, so in order to calm this I still need to become Chaos itself. Thank you K, Dan, Goo Ball, and Vanessa for your concern, I am really glad I meet you guys here and befreind you guys. Again Thanks. And for Dan, sorry I still can't read your story because my wifi now prevent me to access fanfiction! Damn Wifi! And if you wondering how this chapter can be updated, don't asks me, asks my publisher, she the one who update it and I don't know how she can update it.**

**And this for my old friend: Red! If you dare to say something about that 'incident' I will come to your house and burn you alive. And it just like you to deny my offer without a second thought. And yeah I know I was a rare kind and BTW, your message already delivered and look like you need to explain it by yourself. Uh, this certain someone didn't believe me and want the explanation for yourself, so sorry, it already out of my hand. And thanks for your comment though, I will wait your reply on my review.**

**Disclaimer: BRS, ANE, SAO aren't mine.**

* * *

Panic. A feeling we usually get whenever another thing is closer. The thing is called danger. Danger. A situation when we usually trapped with our life, usually become the thing which can be taken from us. So whenever we got a feeling named panic in our heart, brain, or mind, usually something bad will happen and usually it will also give us another feeling if we can't stop something bad that will happen. Guilt. A feeling which can consume our lives from inside and can make you think that your life is worthless.

"Kuro!" And the small cat quickly jumps to the ground before a thick layer of fog surround him and when the fog faded which reveal a bigger version of the cat. The cat quickly runs toward where his master pointed after his master already on his back. Panic was the feeling which motivated a young man with black hair and blue eyes to arrive at his destination faster than the speed of light. Many players have a surprised expression on their face when a big black cat with a boy which wear a blue coat, riding on it and running passing them. Well, it was indeed a rare sight even in the world of games. But Night didn't care about any single thing in this world right now, because right now, he just cares for one thing. The safety of his partner. He knows that his partner is strong, heck, even she was a lot stronger than him. But still, he had seen her vulnerable side and like any other human, Stella also fear death and plus she was a girl. And he won't forgive himself if anything happens to her. This time he won't let anyone die again, he has failed to save Diavel life and he was the one who causes Stella almost die when they face against the big (ugly) goblin. This time he won't let anything like that happen again. He will never let anyone he cares die again, not like those times in the real world. NEVER.

"Faster Kuro!" Night command his familiar to run faster toward where Yutari located right now and according to the digital map on his menu, Yutari and Stella were located in the same location right now. The field dungeon near the main settlement of the 19th floor. Hill Of The Cross. Kuro, after hearing his master order, increase his speed which now makes any player which see him as a black blur. After feeling the sudden increase of speed, Night remind himself to give his familiar a decent gift for his obedience. 'Almost there!' Night yelled in his mind when they have almost arrived at where Yutari and Stella located.

In the middle of what look like a dead forest where the tree already did not produce any leaves again and the place is covered by a high layer of mist, stood 10 players which separated into two groups. The group on the left consisted 8 players which all the players are male and they all worn the same clothes or can be called 'Uniform'. The other group on the right just consisted 2 players which both players are female. The only sound which can be heard from those two groups is the heavy breath from the group on the right.

"It will be my last warning, get out of our way and we will let you escape this mess!" The leader of the group on the left stated with commanding tone.

"And let you take my friend? I don't think so, beside, what do you think we had done in the past few hours? Do you think I will simply leave after we fought that long? I will give you a piece of important information. Leave and everything will be fine" The girl with brown hair replied as she prepares herself for another assault from 8 players in front of her.

"If that was your choice, then so be it. I have warned you" the leader said before he raises his arms and get ready to ordering his men to attack those two girls again. The brown haired girl look behind from her shoulder to see the condition of her friend. Just from one look she knows that the girl behind her wasn't in any condition to fight and there is a high chance that she will die if she try to fight again. Yutari look ahead again and gritted her teeth while prepare the claw which attached on both her arms. Look like she will fight on her own after this, but she didn't care right now. The only purpose in her mind right now is to protect the girl behind her.

The leader of the group almost ordering his men to attack, when suddenly... A black cat skidded to stop between the group before they see someone jumping from the big cat and then landed beside the big cat who now growls at them. The player which they saw jumping from the cat earlier is a young man with messy black hair who also wear a blue coat and also hold a sword in his right hand which now rested on his shoulder. He then lifts his head to staring at the group in front of them, which give the group free look of his blue eyes which now filled with rage. But soon the rage in his eyes vanished and replaced by surprise when the young man realizing something. The group in front of him are the member of the largest guild in Sword Art Online, 'Aincrad Liberation Force' or more famous called 'The Army'. His surprise soon replaced by confusion. He confused about why such guild is in here. He then turned around to see the condition of his friend and the first thing which greet him when he see the condition of his friend is... Shocking him. In there stood Yutari, the girl he knows as the blacksmith which now wear her weapon of choice, pair of claw in both her hands. Her HP is still green, but he knows that soon her HP will reach the yellow area and from the way her breathing, he can tell that she was so tired. But the thing which shocking him wasn't Yutari, it was the girl which kneeling down behind her. He knows for sure that the girl which kneeling down behind Yutari is his partner, but there are two things which shocked him. The first thing which shocked him is her HP. It's already on red zone and if she fight in this condition, Night sure she will burst into a million shards and he didn't have any intention to let that happen. The second thing and the most thing which shocked him is her cursor. It wasn't green anymore, Stella's cursor had already turned into orange. His eyes become more widen when the sudden realization hit him. So that's why 'The Army' is here, they spot Stella and want to imprison her. He keeps staring at his partner with a shocked expression on his face. He can't see her face because of her hood and she bowed her head. Why? Is the only question which appears in his mind. 'Why your cursor turn into orange, Stella?' Is the question he want to screamed to her, but his shock is taking over his body right now.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The question from the group leader bring him back to his senses. He grit his teeth and tighten his grip on his sword hilt while holding himself to screaming the question which now rested on his mind. He need to be calm first.

"Night?" Yutari muttered softly when she sees how the boy react after seeing Stella. She too also have the same reaction like him, but because she already knows Stella longer than him, so she knows that Stella must have an explanation for this and she also had already guessed the cause of the change of Stella's cursor.

Night taking a deep breath as the final move to calm himself before turning around to face 'The Army' and to everyone's surprise, he raises his sword and point it toward 'The Army'.

"I am here to pick up my partner because clearly she need some rest right now and I won't take a no as an answer" he answered which also surprise everyone more. Yutari had expected him to demanding the explanation of this, but instead like her, he also defends the girl whose still kneeling down behind her. 'You really found a great partner Stella' Yutari though, as she internally smiled.

"Pick her up? Don't joke around! Do you not see that your partner had become orange players! She was now a criminal and she deserves to be in jail with other criminal like-" But before the leader able to finish his statement, Kuro cut his words by roaring in anger.

"Criminal? The only one I see as criminal is you and the bunch of coward behind you!" Night yelled back, which of course shocked everyone there. No one ever taunts 'The Army' because they know the consequences if they do that. But in this case the one who do that is the player which called 'The Final Knight' from the Clearer.

"You!" The leader growled and about to yell something, but Kuro stop him by roaring in anger.

"I had enough with you guys who attacking an Orange player without questioning them first. Maybe what you do is right, but... What if the orange player which you attacked, actually a savior?" Night asks which of course, make the group in front of him become confused.

"I will rephrase my statement. What if there is an orange player which killed a player then another player spotted this scene. And then the player which spotted this quickly rush to kill the killer of the player which had been killed by that orange player. Didn't that mean the player's cursor which kill the killer will be become orange? And don't give me any shit about calling help because we all know how the killer of this world. They always found a way to disappear with no trace" Night explained which make the group in front of him looking at the ground except the leader.

"If that's the case, then it was the fault of the player who kill the killer. If they realize that their cursor had changed into orange, then they must hide until their cursor turn back into green. The order is an order and we still will take your partner even if her cursor turn orange because she killing a killer" The leader answered which make Night gritted his teeth.

"Then, before you can bring her to the jail. You must passed my death body first" Night declared as he prepares himself, which make all the players there become surprised again, even Stella raised her head slightly to stare at her partner.

"Don't make me laugh! Even if you are part of Clearer I already give my final warning and if you want to stop us, it's mean you are against all members of our guild" The leader replied while smiling mockingly.

"Let's see if I care about it" Night replied calmly without any sign of doubt in his voice nor his body language. Stella was shocked by her partner action. Is he stupid? 'Aincrad Liberation Force' had total three thousand players as their member and he plans to fight it all.

"In that case, you won't just need to face 'The Final Knight'" a new player arrives at the scene which make all the players there directed their attention toward the new player. Night smiled when he heard that voice.

"You also need to face 'The Black Swordsman' if you want to take her away" Kirito declared as he stood beside Night and pull his sword.

"Heh, just you both? Even if you both are considered as top player, we still have three thousand members. Do you think you can fight against them?" The leader said seem unfazed by Kirito statement.

"What matter here isn't the number of your ally, but how great is your skill" And the one who said this isn't Night or Kirito but another player which walk toward Night and Kirito. Six other players stood behind Kirito and Night as the leader of this little group pull his sword and pointed it at the leader of the group in front of them.

"'Fuurinkazan' will side with 'The Final Knight' and 'The Black Swordsman'. We won't let you take her away!" The leader of 'Fuurinkazan' said which make Night stares at him.

"Don't worry, even though I didn't know Stella as good as you, but I am sure her cursor won't change into orange without good reason" Klein said when he notice Night staring at him and give the black haired boy a thumbs up. Night just smiled and nod his head to respond the red haired man statement and then Night focused his attention back to the group in front of him. This time the leader didn't reply because the situation become unexpected, he never thought that another guild will involved.

"If like that you may add another guild into this" a new voice said that which make all players directed their attention to the player which walk calmly toward them. And when they realize who is this player, almost all the players there have a surprised expression.

"Asuna 'The Flash'" one of the member of 'The Army' commented. Asuna just stood there calmly before she looks at the two groups and then crossed her arms.

"Like I said earlier, you may add another guild into this mess, which mean now that girl is under the protection of 'Knight Of The Blood'" She declared while glaring at the leader of the group in the left. Night smiled a little at this situation before his face changed to completely serious expression and then he walk forward.

"Let me rephrase what I said earlier" he said with a completely serious tone.

"If you want to take Stella away, then you need to face us first, two top players, 'The Final Knight' and 'The Black Swordsman', and two top guilds, 'Fuurinkazan' and 'Knight Of The Blood'" he declared. Yutari really can't believe what happened. She never thought with calling Night can lead to something like this. Even the strongest guild in SAO defends Stella. It was unbelievable, but at the same time, she also glad after seeing this.

The leader of the group just stared at them, before he yelled something which awaited by Yutari.

"Retreat!" And with that all the members of 'The Army' starting to walk away. The leader just glared at them a bit longer before he, too, walk away. When the group had out of everyone sight, everyone except Stella and Kuro, let out a sigh of relief. Night quickly sheathed his sword before running toward his partner which still kneeling down.

"Stella!" He yelled with concern fill his voice, he then kneels down in front of her before grasp both her shoulder and shook her gently. It reminds him about when they defeat the giant (ugly) goblin.

"Why?" That's was the only response she gives him. When Night didn't reply her question, Stella repeated it again. At First Night just blinked in confusion, then, he finally realizes what she means by her question.

"Didn't it was obvious stupid" he said, which make Stella raised her head.

"You are my partner and I have ever said to you that you had earned all of my trust, right? Then is there another reason why I shouldn't defend. I believe that you won't do anything bad without a good reason, because basically that's was who you are" he explained with a smile on his face, although he knows that there is more reason about why he defend her.

"If you want to know our reason, it was quite simple. My friend's ally also means my ally too. You are Night's friend and that's also made you my friend. Even though we aren't really close to you, we still consider you as our friend and I won't forgive myself if I let anyone die again. I will never let that happen again" Kirito explained about his reason while Klein and his guild just smiled in her direction. Then Asuna walks toward Stella before kneeling down beside Night and give Stella a smile.

"Stella, I know I am not really too close to you like Night, but I am still considering you as my friend, besides, I owe you one" she said which make all the players there except Stella, stared at her with confusion.

"Back then when the 25th floor already cleared, I was still solo player that time, until Stella suggest me to join 'Knight Of The Blood', if it wasn't because your suggestion I will not become who I am now" Asuna explained still smiling. The last was Kuro, who already become small again and running toward Stella before jump on her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek while meowed happily. Then all of sudden Night grabs her hood and pull it down, thus reveal her face to everyone there. She seems surprised by this as she glances at Night.

"Out of your shell already and face the fact that you are not alone. We all here is your friend and we will always have your back and lend our hand whenever you need it" Night said before grinning at her. At first Stella just looks at the ground before she picking up Kuro from her shoulder and put the black cat on the ground and then she slowly standing up before turning away while muttering quietly...

"I need some time alone" and with that she started to run. Night about to chase her, but a hand on his shoulder prevent him for doing so.

"Let her" Asuna said when Night questioned her action. Night just stares at where she goes before letting out a sigh and standing up before turning his head to Yutari.

"You owe us an explanation" he said, which make all of player's head turned toward her. Yutari just staring at Night's blue eyes, before nodding her head.

"I don't really know how she trapped in that situation. We had a promise that we will meet at my shop on 05:00 P.M., and when I send her a message to ask where she is, my message can't reach her, so I assume she was at the dungeon and when I open my digital map to locate her and according to my map she was at 19th floor. And you guys must be can guess the rest of the story" Yutari explained which made all the players absorb this new information in their head.

"Kirito I had a favor for you" Night said suddenly which Kirito reply with a nod.

"Can you find Argo and tried to find any information concerning this event?" He asks and without wasting any time, Kirito open his menu to find Argo location via his digital map.

"Klein, I am really grateful that you are here, but actually how you can be here, I know that Kirito followed me here, and you too Asuna" Night asks as he stared at his red haired friend and the chestnut haired girl.

"Actually me and my guild were doing a quest on this floor, and when we are done, I spot Kirito running really fast which make me curious about why he in such hurry and I decide to follow him. And look like I made a right decision" Klein answered with a smile.

"I am just checking all of my friends location and when I checked Stella's location, she had not moved from this place for one hour, so I decide to check her condition" Asuna answered which make Night nod his head.

"Found her" Kirito said as he pulls out a teleport crystal from his coat pocket.

"Thanks guys, I don't know how this event will going without you all here" Night said while smiling at all of his friends.

"No need to thanks us, Stella also our friend so it's just a right thing to do, right guys?" Klein replied which agreed by all the players there.

"Teleport Lindas" Kirito said and a second later he was on his way to find Argo.

"Teleport Granzam" Asuna said since she decide that it was the time for her to back.

"Teleport Algade" Klein said since he also decide it was time for him and his guild to get some rest.

Night about open his maps to find the location of his partner, but stopped when Yutari call his name or avatar name.

"Actually, I already guess about why Stella trapped in that situation" she stated which made Night eyes widen.

"You did? Then why you don't say it earlier?" Night asks.

"Because it was a bit personal, I think she won't mind if you are the only one who know about this" Yutari replied which made Night become confused.

"What?"

"I will tell you... About her past a bit... And about the girl which change her... Kagari Izuriha... Or in this world she named herself... Chariot"


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay this is, the next chapter of TWOS. We will learn many things in this chapter and I hope you guys will read it and review it. Thanks for your guys who always read and review it. Thank you. And beware, this chapter also filled with my frustration over something.**

**Note: For Red, if you come here to just mess up with me (the publisher) I suggest you to just leave or I will kick your ass harder than before.**

* * *

Stars illuminated the night sky. Even though all the players which trapped in the cursed game called Sword Art Online, know that the stars above them wasn't the true stars, but some of the players still enjoying to just stare at it. One of the players which enjoying to do such thing is the partner of a black haired boy which now walk to his house... Or more correctly their house. Night let out a sigh when he finally arrives at the front of their house which located in the main settlement of the 24th floor, Panareze. He open his menu to retrieve his house key and go inside. He needs to sort thing in his mind. After stepping inside he quickly closes the door behind him and lock it too. He throws himself on the sofa, not even bothering to change his clothes first as he was too occupied with his mind. He keeps replaying the scene in his mind over and over. It was the event which happens today, he must admit that today probably become one of the busiest day he have. First, he and Kirito were going to hunt an orange guild with using a young girl named Silica as their bait and in the end they able to imprison that guild while keeping their friendship with Silica remain strong. Then when they about to reviving Silica familiar, Pina, he got a message from Yutari which said that she and Stella were in trouble. After reading this he quickly rushes to where the scene happens only to find both girls were fighting against the biggest guild in Aincrad, 'The Army', and the reason for 'The Army' to attacking both girls? Because apparently Stella had done something which make her cursor turn into orange. It was shocking him to see this, but he won't never turn his back to her and so what he does is quite simple, he defends her. At first he defend Stella alone, but then Kirito come, followed by his friend guild 'Fuurinkazan' and the last who come is someone he never expect, Asuna 'The Flash' which also stated that Stella now under the protection of the strongest guild in Sword Art Online, 'Knight Of The Blood'. In the end they able to drive away 'The Army' and then Night tried to open Stella eyes about the thing that she wasn't alone. But her respond slightly disappoints him, she just tells them she need some time alone before walking away. He then tells Kirito to find some info about this which he agreed and a few minutes later all of them had to go to another floor except himself and Yutari. And this was the memory which makes him realize one thing about his partner...

_Flashback_

"I will tell you... About her past a bit... And about the girl which change her... Kagari Izuriha... Or in this world she named herself... Chariot" And this statement greatly confuses him.

"You know... About her past! But, how?" He asks in hope that Yutari answer can cure his confusion and prevent the headache which about to coming.

"I thought you already guessed it, but I guess I was wrong. Stella, maybe never tells you about this, but actually me and her are friend in the real world or more correctly, I was her childhood friend" And once again Yutari statement able to make a shocked expression appear on his face.

"You... You and her... Are real friend in the real world!" He exclaimed because he clearly didn't expect something like this. Then it hit him. How he can be so stupid and blind to not see this fact. Stella and Yutari already have close relationship even though he meets Stella first. Heck, the relationship between her and him are starting to get close after they spent 5 months together. He was too stupid to never think about such thing or he too focused to make himself as strong as possible.

Yutari just smiled after seeing the black haired boy's expression before she lifts up her head to stare at the sky which filled with numerous stars.

"You know that Stella likes stars, right?" She asks which make Night lift up his head to stare at the sky too.

"Yeah, every time we decide to eat dinner outside, she always choose a place which give us a clear view of the sky which full of stars. She seems very fond of stars, even she named her avatar after star" Night answered as he put both his hands into the pocket of his blue coat.

"Since we meet at kindergarten, Stella always seems fond of stars. At first she said she likes it because it was so beautiful, but as she got older her reason to likes stars also starting to change" Yutari said as she keeps staring at the stars with a smile plastered on her face. Night also keeps staring at the stars while listening to Yutari story intently.

"Her new reason for liking stars is because there is an eternal possibility about what lies beyond the stars and also the stars give us hope. She said it illuminate the dark of the night along with the moon and if we see shooting star we always taught to make a wish" Yutari continue her story before she turned her head to stare at the boy in front of her. Night also do the same when he realizes the girl with hazel eyes now was staring at him.

"You know, if you compare about how she act now and how she act in the past, you will think there is two Stella" Yutari said still smiling. And again, this brown haired girl confuses him again. What does she mean with her statement?

Yutari giggled a little when she sees the expression of the player which called 'The Final Knight', really, his expression is just like a lost child.

"What I mean is, back then when we are still in the same school, Stella didn't act like how she act now" she explained with her face still showing a smile.

"How come so?" Night asks after he started to understand a little about what Yutari statement mean.

"When we are still in the same school, Stella is a cheerful and carefree girl, she always kind to other students and didn't hesitate to help them if they need it. It's almost unbelievable to see the same cheerful and carefree girl I know now turned into cold and expressionless girl we know" Yutari told him which completely agreed by him. It was really hard to imagine his partner, the same Stella was once a cheerful and carefree girl. But again, he wasn't the one who has a right to judge a person. Because he too... Once...

Night quickly shook his head to clear his mind, it wasn't the time for him to think about his past, now he need to focus on the matter in his hand.

"Then do you know what change her?" Night asks after he cleared his mind which earlier, almost show him the image about something he really want to forget. Yutari shook her head to answer the black haired boy's question which slightly disappoint him.

"But I do know one thing... " Yutari said suddenly which startled Night. Not because she said it all of sudden, but because she actually growled when she said those words, or he just imagined it?

"Kagari Izuriha... The bitch which becomes one of reason about why Stella changed" And actually Yutari really growled when she said that's and Night found this was very strange for seeing the cheerful girl like Yutari actually growls because of this.

"What about her?" Night said with a completely serious tone. If this girl capable making a cheerful girl like Yutari growling, then there is no doubt that this girl also capable changed Stella.

"Again, I don't really know because Stella met Kagari... Or Chariot on middle school and I and Stella didn't attend the same middle school" Yutari answered before she looking down and tighten her fist.

"But I remember that day, the day where I saw it with my own eyes. That day my school is dismissed early, so I decide to go to Stella's school so we can go home together. When I arrive there, I saw her... Walking toward the school gate and when she about to leave her school building, suddenly a red liquid fall from the sky and hit her, and when I saw up, I saw her, that girl! Do you know how angry I am that time? I just want to rip that girl into pieces! And what makes it worse that there is no one who help her! Actually, every student who saw this just laughing at her, Night! Do you understand how she felt!" At this point Yutari had started to let her emotion taking control as she also starts to yell with an angry tone. When Yutari finally able to calm down herself, she notices something different. Right now, Night is gritting his teeth and clenching his fist so hard, even his breath become heavy. And what happens next really shocked her, Night was roaring before turning around and punch the tree behind him, which of course didn't damage because it was immortal object.

Night keeps breathing heavy as he tried his best to calm himself, hearing the story about her partner past making the image he really want to forget start to appear again and the voice...

"Mom!, Dad!"

He quickly shook his head again, he can't let that thing start to affect him again, he need to control himself. He finally let out a sigh after he able to calm himself.

"Night, you okay?" Yutari asks with a worried tone. Night just turned around to facing her before giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I am fine, just hearing Stella's past filled my rage and I need to do something to calm myself before my rage taking over. And to be honest, I also hate bullies" he stated before looking up at the sky before putting his hand back in the pocket of his coat.

"What do you think I should do right now?" He asks Yutari while keeping staring at the sky full of stars.

"Simple, talk to her" Yutari answered which make Night staring at her face. She then steps forward before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Night, I have known Stella longer than you and I also know what kind of person she is, even if now she was different from Stella I once know, but she still the same person. I know that she chooses you as her partner because she had a reason, I know her, there is must be something inside you which make her choose you. And I know you are the only one who can break the thick layer she build to cover her true self. I am counting on you Night, please do it, not for my sake, but for her sake" and Yutari words was enough to give him a motivation and to activating his determination. He stares at Yutari hazel eyes with determination before nodding his head and take out another teleport crystal from his coat pocket.

"I will do it, I will try to break the ice which surrounds her" he said with determination filled his voice. Yutari just nod her head and wish him a luck.

_End Flashback_

That's how he ends up in his house, because after tracking Stella from his digital map, he found her in their house or more specially on her room. After thinking about it for a few seconds, he gets up from the sofa and patted his familiar which now sleeping on the sofa. He then quickly heads to the stairs and a few minutes later, he found himself in front of his target room. He takes a deep breath before raised his fist and prepare himself.

KNOCK KNOCK

At first there is no response so he tried again, but this time he knock it louder than before. He thinks to just try to slam his fist to bothering her, but before he can do that, the door in front of him being opened by no other than his own partner. He was surprised by this, but quickly recovered from her surprised state.

"Stella I want to talk to you about something" Night said as he know once he start it, there is no turning back.

"I want to talk about why your cursor changed into orange" he adds which make Stella narrowed her eyes. And the next thing he knows Stella quickly stepping inside her room again, but before she able to fully close the door of her room, Night prevent it with his legs.

"Is it somehow connected to a player named Chariot?" He asks as he forces the door of Stella's room to be open.

"Just leave me alone" she said as she tried to push Night out of her room.

"No, Stella I'm here to fix this. If you just keep it for yourself the same accident can happen in the future, I have heard from Yutari about it" Night replied while trying his best to keep the door open.

"I know how it feels to be lonely Stella!" Night yelled in hope that it can stop her. His words did stop her, but it also makes her do something unexpected. Stella quickly grab Night's coat collar before slam him on the wall.

"What do you know about lonely?" Stella said coldly with venom dripped from every words she said. Night winced at the tone used by his partner, but decide it was the best to not fight back.

"What do you know about being bullied almost by all of your classmates?" She asks again, still with the same tone. Night internally cheered because his plan is working. Yeah, that's right, getting on someone nerve was one of his talents and he does it on purpose so she will spill the beans.

"What do you know about being abandoned by our parents?" She said again, she wanted to stop this, to just let him go and go in her room again, but right now her emotion is just didn't want to stop, after she buried it deep in her heart, after meeting her, it just rise and wanted out from her heart. Night just silent all the time while watching his partner trying to calm herself, it wasn't like Stella to lost control over her emotion, but again everyone had a limit even himself had a limit. Stella tried her best to control her emotion and tried to bury them again and its result her tighten her grip on Night's collar. But the next thing happens really shocked her. Night quickly encircled his arms around her body before pulling her into a hug.

"Maybe you are right, I don't know how it feels to be bullied by all of my classmates nor been abandoned by my parents. But Stella, I do know one thing" he said as keeps hold the petite girl who tried to break free from his hug.

"The feeling which you always feel is lonely. I completely understand about that feeling. I had ever felt it and to tell the truth, it's almost devastated me" Night said as many images of that 'incident' starting filling his head. Stella stop struggling when she felt Night tighten the embrace. She then looks up to see the smiling face of her partner which look down at her. But his smile, it wasn't his usual smile, it was the same sad smile which he ever uses when he told her about the girl he care about.

"Take the girl I ever told you as an example, even though her life is completely destroyed, she still faces it with a smile on her face" he said which make Stella look down.

"I am not as strong as her" Stella muttered quietly before she felt a hand grasp her head from behind before force her head to lay on the chest of her partner.

"Wrong. This is not about how strong are you, but about how you face it. Yutari told me that you face it by building many layers which hide your true self, while the girl I know face her life with smiles and open minded" Night replied before rested his head on top of her head.

"You don't need to face it alone, Yutari was always be on your side no matter what and now you don't just have Yutari as your friends. You also have me, Kirito, Asuna, even Klein... You don't need to keep it for yourself anymore" he said softly and tried his best to comfort his partner. They just stayed like that for a few seconds until finally, Stella's body starting to shake.

"I am scared... " She mumble softly which also shocked Night. Stella... Scared... He never expected that his partner have fear, he mean Stella and scared weren't two words which mix really well.

"I am scared to be betrayed again" And now this confuses him. What's the connection between this accident and her words. He really confused now.

"Can you explain it? I didn't really understand" he said, which then responded with a nod by Stella.

"Once... Chariot... No, Kagari is my friend. We used to be best friend, but then one day I overheard the conversation between her and her friends... She told them that she just befriend me so she can use me to do all of her homework. That's when it all started... " Stella stops for a moment to control her emotion and taking a deep breath before finally continue her story.

"I start refusing helping her with her homework. That's when she shows me her true self. From that day, I am starting to become the target of being bullied by her and her friends, even my other classmate also do the same to me because Kagari was a popular girl and there is a rumor that said whoever befriend me also will receive the same fate as me" After hearing this, Night can feel his anger starting to rise. One thing he hates the most in the school beside homework is a bully. He never tired to beat some bullies who brave enough mess up with another student, be it boys or girl, he will beat them if he spot they do something to weaker students, even if he will receive a detention because of it. He swears if he met this Kagari, he will make her pay. He swears it!

"That's why when I meet her today, I can't keep my emotion and starting attacking her when she mocking me again. That's how my cursor changed into orange and about 'The Army', actually it all was a trap which set by her" she explained which make Night desire to crush this Kagari girl rise into max level.

"That's also why I am scared... To be betrayed again. Since that day I had changed myself, I distant myself from the other even from Yutari. I am scared to have felt it again. To feel how your own friend betraying you. I didn't want to feel it again" she admitted as she tightens her grip on Night's collar again.

"You don't need to feel scared again, Stella" Night said softly which make Stella look up at him.

"Me, Yutari, and the rest of our friends will never betray you, I am really sure of it. The event which happened today already prove my statement" he adds before giving her a warm smile.

"It was really you... "

"What?" Night can't tell if what he heard was true or not, nor he understands what she really means. Instead of answering his question, Stella just looks at the ground as the memory of that time starting to replay itself in her mind.

_Flashback_

"Someone who will never betray me?"

"Yes, I can already see it from his eyes and his body language. Even his action today also support my statement"

"But how I can find him? The players which play this game is about one thousand players. That's it, if he also a beta tester, if he wasn't a beta tester then it will become almost impossible to find him among ten thousand players when the official version of this game being launched"

"Not to worry, I am sure fate will lead you to meet him, and if you already found the person which I described, try to observe him and try to gathering enough info about his personality. I am sure in the end you will find him"

"I am still confused whatever you are a nurse or a psychologist"

"Now, that wasn't something we need to talk to. What you need to do now is find him and try to befriend him... And maybe he will also become your boyfriend"

"Saya!"

_End Flashback_

"Night, can I ask you a question?" Stella suddenly said which startled Night. At First Night just blinked in confusion before slowly he nod his head.

"Do you ever give someone a Nerve Gear?" And her question surprised him a little, because if his memory is correct, he did ever give someone a Nerve Gear which actually belongs to him.

"Yes, I ever give someone a Nerve Gear. It was a woman, I still remember when I am about to walk toward my house, I see a woman with a depressed expression on her face. Because of pity I give her my Nerve Gear. The Nerve Gear I used right now is my little brother Nerve Gear, but he gives it to me with a reason that he didn't really interested with VRMMORPG. But Stella how do you know about this?" Night now was really confused with this.

"The woman, which receive a Nerve Gear from you is a nurse, a nurse which treat a girl in local hospital, a girl which got hospitalized because an accident which happen in her school which also involve some bullies. And the girl which I talk about... Is the same girl which now becomes your partner, " she answered which make a storm appear in Night's brain. Slowly his mind begins to arrange puzzle which Stella gave all this time. And finally he found the answer for the unanswered question which always bothered his mind when they first become partner.

"So... Did it mean... The reason about why you choose me as your partner is... Because I was the one who save your life and grant your biggest wish? But what it's mean?" The situation here becomes more confusing every minute pass.

"A few days before the beta version of Sword Art Online launched, a bully accidentally pushes me from the stairs which result me got hospitalized. If my mom is still alive, she will take care of me, but sadly the only family I had right now is my father who didn't really care about his only daughter's condition. The one who always takes care of me all this time is the same woman, which receives a Nerve Gear from you. Doctor said that there is a possibility that I become paralyzed if I didn't perform surgery, but what choice I have, even the nurse which always treat me can't pay all the cost for the surgery and my father didn't give any damn about it" Stella closed her eyes for a second and taking a deep breath before open her eyes again and continue her story.

"That's why before I can't move my limbs again, I wanted to feel it again, to feel how to walk with my own legs again. My nurse, who knows about my wish, use all of her money to bought me a Nerve Gear, but sadly when she tried to buy it, the owner of the shop said that they already out of stock. She was depressed because she can't grant my wish, until a boy give her a Nerve Gear" Stella stares at Night's blue eyes with her own blue eyes and then something Night never expected to happen. She smiled, not small smile, but a true smile before she embrace him.

"Thank you Night. It was the last thing I want to do. I want to say thanks to my savior" she said softly.

"It won't be the last thing you do" Night muttered which make Stella staring at his face with a confused expression.

"Promise me Stella to never give up on your life. Because I will become stronger and tried to finish this game as fast as possible. And when we already out of this cursed world, I promise you that I will pay all the cost for your surgery. So never ever you tried to give up on your life" Night stated before he raises his hand and turn his palm into fist like symbolize that he already seal his determination. Stella was really shocked by this boy, but he knows that once Night had seal his determination, no one can stop him. So she just smiled a little before grasp his fist with both her hands.

"You don't need to do it alone, because the one who want to out of this world wasn't only you. We will do it together. We and all of our friends will finish this game. Together" she said, which make a grin appear on Night face.

"Yeah, together" And that's night, both Stella and Night had already filled themselves with a new determination while at the same time also strengthened their bond...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, It been awhile since I last uploaded my story, so for everyone who still read and enjoy my story I say thank you so much. I have a really busy days this past few weeks, with my college and work had been taking my time.**

**And before I leave, Lelouch-sama, you finally here! Oh man, you praise me, you actually praise me! I feel so honored to be praised by a great man like you Lelouch-sama *bow* and Red, what I ever said to you about not involving yourself with my love life? Do you want to get shoot from my gun or to get stab from her sword. But thanks to both of you to spend some time to read my story, Thanks guys, you both are great friends.**

**Disclaimer: Ane, Brs, Sao aren't mine.**

* * *

"Done!" A girl which have black wavy hair and wear green glasses exclaimed as she stared at her work.

"You can try it now" The girl said to the black haired girl in front of her while handing something to the girl hand. The black haired girl just nods her head. After she accepts it, the black haired girl quickly opens her menu to store it in her inventory before she tries to use it.

"It really fit!" The girl which wear glasses said after the black haired girl which was her customer trying the set of clothes which she made. The clothes itself consist a black coat with two white lines going down on the sleeves and a big white star image on the back, the coat also had hoodie and white line which encircled the waist area, the coat also zipped down until the belly area thus revealing the navel area of the wearer. The coat itself called 'Coat Of Stars'. Underneath the coat there is a sleeveless black T-shirt which just covered the chest area and can't be seen because of the coat, a black shorts with two belts, colored in black and white crisscrossing her waist with both belts had a silver buckle. For footwear, she wears a pair of black boot which almost reaches her knee with the bottom of the boot colored in white. She also wears a pair of black gloves on her palms and a black choker with silver buckle on her neck. (A/N: from now on, it will be her default appearance).

Stella just looks at the reflection of herself in the mirror and can't help but thinking the same thing like what the girl who wear which glasses said. The clothes really suit her, and not just her, but also the title which given to her, 'The Black Assassin', that title was given to her because for now, she had the highest hiding skill compared to another player in Aincrad.

"Yes, thank you, Ashley" Stella replied after she turning around to face the other girl.

"No need to thank me, I just doing my job" the girl which now known as Ashley, smiled.

"Oh yes, I'm almost forgetting. Your other orders also finished" Ashley suddenly said before she opens her menu to retrieve her customer order.

"Here" She said while handing Stella, another set of clothes. Stella just nods her head and stored her 'order' in her inventory.

"By the way, can I ask for whom is those clothes? Considering by the material you give me, it must be someone important for you" Ashley asks with curiosity tone. And what she said is true, because for making 'Coat Of Star' she uses Star dragon leather and for another one she need to use pieces of Hero cloths. Stella, who heard this just look at the ceiling before let her lips turn into a small smile when she remember about this person.

"Yes, he was someone important for me"

Meanwhile, in another floor of the flying castle named Aincrad, the person which been on the 'Black Assassin' mind, doing something else which can be considered as awesome.

CLAANG

"Not yet!"

CLAANG

"Take this!"

CLAANG

Many sparkles were flying everywhere as two swords met. The two swords keep clashing with each other as their wielders keep swinging them, trying to give each other a damage. Many players which accidentally see this battle quickly stopping whatever they are doing and focusing their attention to the battle. What was so interesting about the battle? Well, it wasn't a big deal except the one who do the battle is two top players of SAO, the 'Final Knight' and the 'Black Swordsman'. Both swords which wielded by two top players meet again for the umpteenth time, before both players jump backward to give themselves some distance from each other.

"Not bad Night, I am surprised you had become this strong since the last time we fought each other" Kirito commented as he eyeing his enemy which wear a blue coat.

"Heh, myself in the past is different from myself in the present" Night replied while he also eyeing his enemy which wear a black coat.

"And what is which make you different from your past self?" Kirito asks as he also slightly curious by his best friend's statement. At first Night just closed his eyes to remind himself about his reason.

"Because I had more motivation now" Night said after he opened his eyes and smiled. Kirito who heard this just showing a confused expression on his face before he closed his eyes and smiled too. Well, that was Night for you.

"Well, shall we continue this?" Kirito asks, referring to their battle.

"Bring it on!" Night yelled as the sword in his hands starting to shine in red. And then Night quickly run toward the player who just stand there with calculating eyes.

CLAANG

And once again Kirito able to parry Night's attack, but now both players are far from done as they start slashing at each other with a speed which quite hard to follow by untrained eyes. Night's silver sword keeps meeting with Kirito's transparent sword as both players trying to give each other a damage. Once Kirito parry Night's attack and when Kirito launch his attack, instead of blocking it, Night dodge it with spinning his body backward, before he quickly attack Kirito. Because Kirito had fast reaction he still able to jump backward to dodge Night's attack, but not unscratched as Night's sword able to slash his cheek.

"Well, how about we end this, Kirito? After all, I start getting hungry" Night said with a smile on his face while he point his sword at Kirito.

"Yeah, it's also almost lunch time" Kirito replied as he prepared himself for the finishing blow. Both players staring at each other eye intently, trying to predict each other moves. Then both players do the pre-motion of their own skill, the sword in their hand starting to glow, both players narrowed their eyes, and quickly lunged at each other...

CLAAANG

Many players there just can freeze in their place as they watch both players delivering the final blow at each other. And then the game system announces the winner of the duel between the 'Black Swordsman' and the 'Final Knight'.

"Damn, I lose" Night said as he stared at his shoulder which get hit by Kirito attack.

"Not bad at all Night, actually I am really impressed with how you turn out now" Kirito said as he walks toward his best friend before extending his hand for him. Night just smiled after hearing Kirito praised him before he accepts his friend's hand and standing up.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough. I still need to become stronger than this" Night replied as he turn his right palm into fist and he stared at it. He then sighed before looking at Kirito.

"By the way, your new sword seems really awesome. What's the name of it and where you found it?" Night asks as he stared at the sword in Kirito's hand.

"It's named 'Dark Repulser' and it was a player-made weapon" Kirito answered his best friend's question before he restore the sword in his hand at his inventory and then retrieve another sword. 'Elucidator'. After seeing this, Night just can raise one of his eyebrows. Kirito already had a strong sword like 'Elucidator', so why he made another strong sword? Well, he feels if he asks about it, he won't get any answer from his friend. When Night about to says something else, suddenly someone who really familiar to Night greeted them.

"Nice fight, Night-kun" A pink haired boy said as he walk toward them. Night quickly recognize this player and wave his hand to him.

"Oh, Shima, what are you doing here? More importantly, where are Bon and Koneko?" Night asks when he notices the spear wielder was alone.

"Oh, they are still in our guild HQ, I just decide to walk around and accidentally see you fighting, so I decide to watch you guys before going back to HQ" Shima answered after putting one of his hands on his waist. 'Legend Braves' the name of the guild which created by the player which had the coolest (in Night's opinion) hair. The guild created after 18th floor had been cleared. After finding enough member, Bon created this guild via quest in 3rd floor, of course he also had ask Night and Stella for joining his guild, but Night politely refused his offer with reason that his partner didn't really likes being in a guild. For Night himself, Well, it isn't like he didn't want to join the guild, but he owes Stella so much and he didn't want to just leave her because of his selfish wish. And the event which happened a few weeks ago also making him wanted to help her more.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe you both had already met in some battle meeting, but I will properly introduce you both. Kirito this is Shima from guild 'Legend Braves' and Shima this is Kirito, solo player" Night said after he realizing that both players just stared at each other.

"Nice to meet you, Kirito-san" Shima said while he put out his hand for Kirito. Night was glad that Shima is an easy-going person, if not, then he not sure how to make both of them get along.

"Just Kirito it's fine and nice to meet you too" Kirito replied before accepting Shima's hand and shake it. Night just grinned when he sees those two quickly getting along.

"Oh yeah, Kirito, it maybe kind of late to say it now, but I am really sorry for what my leader says back then. To be exact about one year ago in Tolbana" Shima said before bowing slightly. Kirito just blinked his eyes a few times before scratching the back of his head.

"It-it's fine, I know that some Beta Tester were like what he said, so really it's fine, it's not like I hold any grudge to him anyway" Kirito replied a bit taken aback by the pink haired boy's sudden apology.

"By the way, Shima can I ask you something?" Night suddenly ask after he observe how the two boys interacting. Shima just nods his head to answer Night's question while Kirito just listening as he curious about what Night going to ask.

"Why Bon has a grudge against Beta Tester back then?" Night ask the very question which always been on his mind since the first time he and Bon arguing back at Tolbana. At first Shima just stares at him before he let out a sigh.

"Actually, I didn't want to remember that day, but well... To summarize long story become short, we are getting tricked by a Beta Tester" Shima answered.

"Tricked? What do you mean?" Night asks again as he didn't really understand about what Shima mean. Meanwhile Kirito who already understand by what Shima mean, just lowered his head slightly.

"Like I said I don't want to remember that day, but maybe I can give you guys a little information about what happened. It happens like this, after the announcement done, the three of us go to the nearest field to get ourselves stronger and that's when we meet him, the Beta Tester, the next day this guy asks Bon to come with him doing a quest and both me and Koneko aren't allowed to come because he said we are too weak. That was the last day we saw Bon on the 1st floor, and like what he ever said we miraculously able to meet up again on 3rd floor. That's all I can say" Shima explained which made both Night and Kirito now understand about the reason why Bon have a grudge against Beta Tester. But before the two of them can respond, a meow interrupts them from their thought.

"Kuro" Night exclaimed, a little surprised by the fact that his familiar was here. He remembers that he left him asleep at his and his partner's house and... Oh, so that's what happen.

"Stella-chan, It's been awhile since we last met" Shima said while waving his hand at direction of the girl clad in black. Night, who already picking up Kuro from the ground and put the black cat on his shoulder, after seeing his partner, his eyes widen a bit.

"Since when you got a new clothes?" He asks after he sees the new clothes which covered the body of his partner. At first Stella just nods her head to Shima and Kirito to tell them that she acknowledge their presence.

"I will answer that later. Are you had free time?" Stella replied her partner question while staring at his eyes. Night just nod his head before turning his head to face other players there.

"Well, I will see you two later" he said before following Stella who already walking away. When they finally alone, Stella stopped walking before open her menu to do something. Of course, her action also confused Night, but when he about to ask, suddenly a rectangle contain a list of items which sent by Stella appear in front of him.

"I had ordered that set of clothes a few days ago from a friend of mine, in right terms that wasn't a clothes, but a light armor, a strong one" she explained. Night just look at the list of clothes in front of him before deciding that it was worth to try it. After a few minutes changing all of his clothes, he then look down at himself to see his new clothes.

His new outfit consists a blue jacket which reaches his butt, the jacket also had a high - collar which reach his chin and there is two belt attachments colored in blue on both the jacket sleeves. There is also a blue belt around the waist area which didn't strapped. On the rear side of the jacket near his ass, there are two pieces of cloths which hanging loosely with a piece of metal colored in golden and shaped in a triangle at the end of each cloths. The jacket itself named 'Jacket Of Hero'. There is also a piece of black cloth which strapped around his body for his sword place. Underneath the jacket, there is a long-sleeve black shirt, a black trouser with chain hanging on the right side and two belt attachments colored in black on the thigh area and a white belt. As footwear, he wears a pair of black shoes with white pad on the joint area. Finally, Night also wears an item which he got when he defeat a rare monster, an emblem which he place on the jacket's right chest area and had an effect to slightly increase his defends. (A/N: from now on, it will be his default appearance and for the emblem, it will look like an exorcist emblem in ANE).

"Woah, this jacket look cool on me!" Night exclaimed as he observes his new jacket.

"But... What is it for?" He asks as he referred to the two pieces of cloths on his rear. Stella just answered her partner question with a shrugs, after all, she wasn't the one who design it.

"Night, I want to tell you something" Stella suddenly said which make Night focused all of his attention to the girl in front of him.

"Tomorrow, we are going to do a quest which is pretty dangerous, the purpose about why I want to do this quest is because the last ore, which needed for making Murasame will be the gift of this quest, I want to ask your help for doing this quest" Stella said, explained the news which she wants to tell him since she found about this info from Argo.

"No need to ask me twice. I will definitely help you" Night answered with confidence in his voice. Finally, the last ore they need for making this strong sword will be on their hands soon. Stella nods her head before giving another piece of information which is going to be useful for him.

"Murasame wasn't going to be the only sword we get after finishing this quest" And this quickly catches Night attention, Is there another prize for this quest?

"I heard from Argo that there is going to be another sword we can find in this quest. A one-handed type sword" Stella said which make Night's eyes widen.

"Really? Is this a strong sword? Did it was stronger than my current sword?" Night asks, eager to know more about this sword.

"I can't be sure. But from the name I can suggest that it was indeed a strong sword" she replied which make Night asks what the name of this sword.

"One of few demonic sword in this game, Incursio"


End file.
